I love my niinii Kishu
by Cybil Kitty
Summary: BEING REVISED!
1. Green Bandana

**_I love my nii-nii Kishu_**

**_Chapter one- Green Bandana_**

'Tokyo-bound express now arriving on Track 8' the announcer voice said over the large speaker that was fitter to the wall of the train station.

'For your safety, please stay behind the yellow line'

A woman sitting on a bench stared at the two girls standing dangerously close to the edge of the platform, noticing that they both had large weird elf ears, she shrugged this off, guessing that they were most likely cosplayers for something.

The pair were both blankly staring a head and the smaller seemed to be crying lightly. The younger small girl had long emerald green hair and her companion seemed much older and had short blood red hair.

"We lost again" the green haired child whimpered rubbing her light blue eyes with the back of her hand. The older girl took her hand in her own, holding it comfortingly and gave her a small sad smile.

"We'll try harder next time" she stated.

The woman to the side turned her attention back to her newspaper that she had been reading, smiling to herself looking at the date. Friday thirteenth of June.

'It's almost the weekend! I can finally go get drunk with my friends!' she thought merrily to herself. A soft rumble began as the train approached, even though it was slowing to stop, it was still large and fast.

The two girls looked at the train and then without a word they both jumped down onto the track awaiting the impact.

The woman, hearing screaming suddenly looked up from the article she had been reader about Tokyo Mew Mew. The train was breaking strangely and had past her but blood was splattered all over the tracks, to her horror she spotted a small arm of a child that had been torn from the body and throw across the track with the once light green bandana wrapped around the wrist now covered in blood.

* * *

"What's the matter koneko-chan?! Too strong for you?!" Kish yelled at Ichigo as she and the other mews fought a spider Chimera Anima, that had been destroying the park.

"Shut up!" Ichigo screamed back, furious that she had been called away from her date with Aoyama to fight, and to make things worse there was no point to this, there was no Mew aqau to be gained here, Kish just did it to annoy her, she was sure.

"Kish! Stop messing around!" Pai yelled as he and Tart teleported behind their friend both looking rather annoyed.

"Aw, but their so fun to mess around with!" Kish whined with a mischievous grin plastered on his smug face.

"STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!!" Ichigo called turning the Chimera Anima into a normal spider. Ichigo glared heatedly up at Kish who simply smiled and blew her a kiss in return.

"NII-NII!!" A girl's voice screamed before Kish was tackled by a blury white and green thing that latched itself onto him. Crying into his stomach. Kish was almost thrown backwards and fought to keep his balance in the air. It took his mind as few moments of blank staring before he realised what he had been tackled by, or rather who.

"Nii-nii why haven't you come home yet?! You promised you would be gone for only a little while! You promised! You did! Why nii-nii?! Why did you have to get chosen to come here?! Nii-nii!" The little girl clinging onto his cried, Kish picked her up, with her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She held onto him as if the secound she let go he would disappear.

"Shh, Anju it's alright, calm down" Kish said rubbing her back comfortingly with one hand and the other arm wrapped around her.

"Who's this?" Tart asked floating over staring at the small girl in suprise.

"My little sister" Kish replied not taking his eyes from the girl in his arms.

"You never said you have siblings" Pai said with his usual uninterested expression.

"You never asked" Kish retorted, which was true, Pai had concentrated on the mission the whole time and not really bothered to find out about Kish's family.

"Aw she's so cute na no da!" Pudding squealed happily. "She looks just like Kish!" she wailed finding Anju completely adorable, Ichigo glared at her slightly, though she stared up at the little girl as well.

'She really does look like him though, when they're together like that Kish looks somehow different... probably because he isn't smirking evilly like her usually does, he looks so much more kind like that..." the pink haired, cat eared girl thought to herself.

"Lets go back, there is no point in staying here any longer" Pai stated turning to Kish and Tart and teleporting to their ship, shortly followed by the other two.

Kish gently lowered Anju to the ground, Pai looked her over, memorising her apperance, the first thing he noticed was that she looked like she had lived on the streets for quite a while, he never knew Kish was homeless, maybe that was why he was always so lazy, enjoying the luxuries that came with their space ship home, after being deprived of them for so long, Pai reasoned. He glanced back at Anju, who was looking around the meeting room they were currently in.

She had long waist length matted and tangled emreld green hair, light blue eyes though they were somewhat hidden beneath her hair since it was in such a bad condition. She wore simply a plain but filthy white mid thigh dress with no arms, a light green but also dirty bandana tied around her left wrist. She wore no shoes, and she was worringly thin and appeared very malnutritioned she also looked like she hadn't had a bath in ages. The last thing was that she was cradling a raggy looking back cat soft toy in her arms.

Anju noticed Pai watching her intently and shuffled behind Kish clinging onto him.

"Anju, why are you here… hold on how did you even get here?" Kish asked looking down at his small sister "I told you to stay with Pancake"

"Pancake-chan died nii-nii… he got sick…" Anju mumbled with her face muffled in his waist, though he could feel her beginning to cry against his skin.

"Oh god… when?" Kish chocked out his mind feeling completely numb, shit, his best friend was dead, what the hell was he going to do?

"'Bout three months ago" Anju replied not moving from her clinging position, or even looking up at him.

"Was it Geostigma?" Tart asked with an look of sympathy and understanding on his face, Anju glanced up at him and nodded with tear filled eyes.

"How did you get here?" Kish asked again.

"After you left, Pancake-chan started getting ill, so I had to go get food and cause I'm small some older kids kept beating me up and stealing it so we didn't have any food at all so we didn't have anything to eat and Pancake got worse, the he told me to get the doctor but he was so busy cause tons of people are sick he couldn't come and when I woke up one morning Pancake was dead. Those kids who stole from me one day came back and said sorry and all but I started crying cause it was too late so this girl 'bout your age, nii-nii took me with them and they gave me some of the food they stole then I told them I wanted to see my nii-nii so they took me to that big teleporty thingy then I got here two weeks ago"

"We have to hurry and destroy all humans, so that our people can live here" Pai stated, feeling rather sorry for this little girl, she had obviously been throught an awful lot. Anju stared up at him and gave a small smile.

"We're gonna live here? Yay! I like it here! Tons of pretty flowers and animals and lottas other super stuff" she cheered letting go of her older brother and spining around happily. Kish knelt down and wrapped his arms around her small frame, gently picking her up.

"I'm going to give her a bath" Kish announced walking out of the door and heading towards his room.

"She's really cute!" Tart said happily, "Can we keep her?" He turned to the older alien.

"Well we can't just leave her, can we? especially one of our own kind, but I don't think Deep blue is going to like this" Pai sighed, guessing that Deep blue would see a small child such as Anju useless to the misson and have her sent back to their home planet.

Kish carried Anju through his bedroom and into the small connected bathroom, which was rather simple but had all the necessaries, and there were light green floor and wall tiles.

He lowered his little sister to the floor and walked over to the bathtub. The tap gave a short groaning sound as he turned the knob and hot clear water pored out, filling the tub. Anju pulled her dress up over her head and removed her underwear, she climbed in to the bath tub, plopping down into the water taking the cat toy with her and submerging it under the water trying to wash off all the flith that had clung onto it from being dragged around with her all the time. Kish picked up a nearby cloth and bar of soap and began scrubbing at her face with the now soapy cloth.

"It's hard to believe that my adorable baby sister is hidden somewhere under all this mud" Kish chuckled and smiled as clean pale milky skin began to show. He grabbed a bottle of conditoner, sqeezing some into his hand and rubbed it in Anju's long hair.

"This will make you feel tons better" Kish grinned, watching over her shoulder as she played with her toy, splashing in in and out of the foamy water.

"Hanyuu-chan is happy too cause she's all clean now" Anju giggled smiling up at her older brother.

"Hanyuu?" the green haired boy asked confused "I though it's name was Kitty" he stated while in deep thought about the toy.

"Hanyuu-chan isn't like Kitty-chan" Anju replied patting the toy on the head fondly. Kish noticed that she was still wearing the green bandana wrapped around her wrist

"You know you can take that off" Kish said while rubbing more conditioner in to her long hair and then rinsing it.

"But mama said that if I don't take it off I can use my magic" Anju whined staring at him with her large eyes

"You can when your washing" Kish explained, knowing that their mother had only told her that so she would leave that weird birth mark on his wrist alone, he reached down to removed it but Anju shoved his hand away and cupped her right hand around her wrist.

"Don't wanna take it off!" she wailed bearing her tiny little fangs, Kish grabbed her wrist and pulled it up towards him roughly but not enough to cause her pain and yanked the bandana off. Long bright red cat like scratches were reviled along her wrist, Kish grabbed her shoulders forcing her to turn around in the bath tub to look at him and glared at her furiously.

"Anju!" he yelled grabbing her chin and lifting her face to look directly at him "What did you use this time?!" Kish asked staring angryly into her eyes.

"… My fingernails…" Anju admitted staring down at the cat toy in her arms rather than the angry boy in front of her. Kish swiftly stood up and walked out of the door back into his bedroom, Anju didn't look at him as he came back in holding a small pair of scissors and took one of her hands into his own and began cutting her claw like nails to a short and safe lenght.

"Why do you keep doing this?!" He asked in a annoyed tone, as he began to work on the other hand, Anju looked up at him sadly.

"Sorry nii-nii…" she uttered quietly, Kish's eyes softened and he rubbed his hand over her hair gently.

"Time to get out" He said watching her espectantly, Anju reached out her small arms towards him with a pleading expression on her face, Kish sighed knowing that she wanted him to help her and sat down on the edge of the tub and placed a towl over his lap. Lifting her out of the water carefully he sat her on his lap and wrapped the towl around her wet body, gently rubbing her dry.

Anju silently rested her head on his chest and hugged the soaked cat toy to herself tighter. Kish could hear small sobbing sounds coming from her as if she was trying very hard not to cry, he ceased rubbing her arms and instead wrapped an arm around her little waist and pulled her closed to his body and with the other hand stroked her damp hair.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, ok?" he apologised holding her tightly, Anju nodded slightly and gripped her hands onto his shirt so hard that her knuckles turned bright white. Kish carefully stood up still holding her and carried her through to the next room and sat on the rather large double bed with clean, dark green sheets and black pillows cradling his baby sister closely resting his head ontop of hers.

"I really, really missed you nii-nii" Anju whispered quietly, so quiet that her brother could hardly hear, but his strong ears picked up her small voice.

"I missed you too" Kish replied, trying not to cry. He had missed her terribly and worried about her everyday and now having her back so unespectantly made a wave of different emotions wash over him and almost make him lose controll. Anju snugged up to the warmth of his body a small smile of content slowly making it's way across her face as she began to dift off to sleep. Kish noticed this and gently, as not to wake her, laid her down on the bed and pulled up the covers up to her neck and tucked her in.


	2. Anju the mind reader!

Cybil kitty- I decided to continue this story,

Pai was busy working on his alien computer thing, when he felt a light tug on his leg, looked down to find Anju standing next to him with her cat toy in her arms.

"What you doing Pai-chan?"

"I'm working" He replied

"But that's boring! Do something fun!"

"So where's your parents?" Pai asked changing to subject before she made him play with her.

"Mama died and … papa… I don't know" Anju said looking away from the older boy, Pai suddenly felt sorry for Kish and Anju, he had both his parents and Tart, Kish had to take care of his sister all by himself

"But we're ok, cause our friend's family normally help us out, like Pancake-chan did… But hey that's life, right? Bad things happen, just gotta keep going, that's what nii-nii says anyway"

"What are you? Six? Seven? Your pretty smart for your age"

"I'm seven and you gotta be smart to survive!" Anju exclaimed cheerfully.

"Go wake up your brother" Pai instructed Anju nodded and ran off.

Kish was still snuggled in his warm and comfy bed at ten in the morning, if nobody woke him up he could stay asleep until about three in the afternoon. He was happily having a dream that involved himself, Ichigo, a bed, a rope and whipped cream until…

**WUMPH!**

Something soft, but annoyingly hard from the speed of the attack hit him in his face. He tried ignoring it and rolled over on to his stomach but again…

**WUMPH!**

He quickly opened his eyes and glared at Anju, holding her cat toy above her head with both hands ready to attack again, she hid it behind her back and smiled cutely.

"Nii-nii, Pai-chan told me to wake you up!" Kish didn't know who to be madder at Anju or Pai, probably both. He pulled the blanket over his head moaning something like 'leave me alone'. Just as he started getting comfortable, he felt Anju climb onto the bed.

"Hey nii-nii, who's this?" Kish peeked out to see Anju holding a photo of Ichigo.

"That's my kitten!" He said cheerfully the subject of Ichigo making him happier

"She's a human though… you said humans are bad!" Anju said

"Yeah, but Ichigo is different! That's why I love her!"

"She's the pink kitty-girl?"

"Yup!"

"But you were mean to her, why do that if you love her?" Anju asked getting very confused

"Well she likes to play hard to get and it's fun to tease her!"

"Papa said he loved us then was mean, you're being just like him!" Anju cried backing away slightly pointing at her brother showing her tiny fangs. Kish pulled her towards him holding her chin looking into her eyes.

"I. Am. Not. Like. That. Bastard." Kish said slowly

"Nii-nii said a naughty word!" Anju giggled patting him on the head "But nii-nii is good"

"Hey! Get up before we leave without you!" Tart yelled standing in the doorway.

"Tar-tar that's mean!" Anju wailed, Tart twitched a little, isn't bad enough Pudding calls him that?

"Why did you call me that?" He asked

"Cause it's cute!" she answered, grinning

'At least she didn't say 'Na no da' that would be just too scary!' Tart thought, next thing he knew Anju's face was inches away from his own.

"You look nothing like Pai-chan, you know" Anju said for no real reason, Tart almost fell over from fright.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?!?!" He screeched,

"Tar-tar said a naughty word!" The little girl yelled pointing at Tart.

"She moves very fast" Kish said sitting on the bed pulling his shoes on

"…Na no da? What's that?" Anju asked Tart

"And she can read people's minds" Kish explained, Tart had heard of people being able to do things like this, he himself has a connection to plants and can control them.

"umm, ok"

"Just don't think anything around her or she'll keep asking questions"

"Do you look more like your mama or papa?" Anju asked

"ummm, my dad I guess"

"Heheheh! Everyone always says I look just like my mama! … By the way nii-nii, why would you want to tie your kitty girl to a bed?" Anju asked Kish, crap, she had been reading his mind when he was sleeping.

"I told you to stay out of my head when I'm dreaming!" Kish wailed

"You wouldn't get up so I wanted to know what you were thinkin'! And why were you naked?"

"… W-well…" Kish stammered trying to explained it to her simple little head, "When grown up boys and girls love each other every much, they decide to 'join as one' in a bed"

"But why the rope?"

"… I'll tell you when you're older…"

"How do they join as one?" Anj asked obviously interested in the subject

"… They just do, alright!?"

"We have to go now" Pai instructed teleporting in to Kish's room.

"I WANNA GO!!!!!!!" Anju screamed causing the three older boys to stare at her

'Holy shit I almost pissed myself' Tart thought slightly shaking, though you wouldn't have been able to notice it.

"No, you can't even teleport yet, how are you planning to fight?" Kish asked

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllll, I could whack 'em with Hanyuu!" Anju declared holding up her toy.

"…Yup, I can totally see it, the mews being beaten to death with a soft, stuffed toy" Kish sighed rolling his eyes. Before they left, leaving Anju alone.

"Poopsy, sorry Hanyuu-chan, nii-nii still doesn't seem to think your real …" Anju sighed petting the toy, with her long ears slightly bent downwards.

The three aliens flew above Tokyo.

"Hey is it really safe to leave Anju alone in the ship… full of knifes and other sharp things?" Kish asked

"She'll be fine" Tart said not paying much attention "Pai, what are we doing anyway?" He asked

"The Blue knight, keeps appearing and ruining ours plans, I want to know if he only protects the cat mew" Pai said only thinking about the battle ahead.

CAFÉ MEW MEW!

"I'm sooo tired!" Ichigo moaned collapsing into a chair. "Ryou give me more money for this!" She cried and the blondie walked past.

"No, You have to work harder now that there's another alien here"

"But she's only a midget! In fact she's smaller than the midget! Ichigo wailed, "Besides we always beat them! So what's two midgets, a pervert and a smart ass gonna do?"

"Fighting her is not the point, but what if there really more aliens on Earth than we think?

"I don't think they would make such a small child fight" Lettuce said quietly

"Your still not getting to point of this conversation" Ryou said getting a little annoyed.

"Kish was like a different person though, with that girl, so kind and lovling… maybe if he was like that all the time I would like hi-… NO! I mean it would be nicer if he was like that instead of being a pervert all the time! ….Uhhhh, What I really meant to say is….. Umm… So anyway don't you think the cakes here are the best in the world?!" Ichigo panicked, as her cat ears popped up, and started eating cake.

"Pudding will now dance!" Pudding cried getting her performing ball out and jumping on to it.

'Where does she even keep that thing?' Ryou thought and he watched for a few moments then went back to the lab.

Anju was getting incredibly bored waiting at the ship, she sat on Kish's bed hugging her knees, she was always scared when she was alone, Kish was probably having fun right now she looked out of the window, the ship wasn't that far above the city, she could even make out the taller building through the clouds.

"I can' teleport, but I can fly a little" She murmured, walked down the hallway to a large door and opened it, with a bit of trouble as it was a little stiff. The wind blew in her face, and it was really, really! High up, but she jumped out and started falling down the Earth.

"ALIEN! ALIEN!" Cute, little Masha cried flying in circles, the mews transformed and ran out to the park.

"Hello Koneko-chan!" Kish called, waving at Ichigo grinning.

"I am NOT your kitten!" She yelled back.

"We'll see, in time you can't resist forever" Kish smirked

"How many of you guys are there na no da!?" Pudding asked

"There are very few of us left, that's why we need to take Earth back for our people" Pai said coldly

"So lets see… who would make a nice Chimera Anima?" Tart said softly looking around,

"TAR-TAR IS A BAD BOY!!" Pudding cried jumping on to him and thumping him on the head

"What do you want now?!" Mint yelled

Anju ran along the path in the park, something caught her eye as she stopped and bent down next to a raven.

"Hi, what you doing here? Nii-nii is fighting so it's probably not safe" She looked at it closer

"Ooh, it's cute!" Anju smiled rubbing the bird's head "I gotta go now birdie" She said standing up, a loud boom sound and the ground shook making the girl fall over, normally a bird would fly away if something like that happened, but the raven didn't.

"Can't you fly?" … hmm… is it alright if I just leave it here?" She said quietly thinking after a moment or so she stood up. "Ok, if I walk on a bit, turn around and don't see it following me, that'll be our bye bye" as she walked away the raven hopped after her.

"Oh, it follows me!" She went back to it "Do you want to come with me?" Anju asked the raven while reading it's mind. "I see… Lets go together then" She picked it up and it sat on her shoulder. "Let's go find nii-nii! Ready, set, go!" She ran down the path towards to sound of fighting.

When Anju got there she saw a strange man with long blonde hair and wearing only blue, and Kish, Pai and Tart fighting him and the other mews. The little girl tried reading his mind but nothing, her head began to hurt and she saw him glaring right at her, she stared right back hugging toy 'Hanyuu' tighter to her chest. He charged for her, Kish saw this and the raven hopped off her shoulder and scurried into a bush.

'What the hell?! She can't even teleport! Why is he going for a small child?!' He almost screamed in his head while flying in front of the Blue knight and grabbing Anju around her waist and pulling her away.

"Give me that child!" The blue knight yelled flying after Kish, Anju muffled her face in her brother's chest.

"Nii-nii I'm scared!" Hearing a child's terrified scream triggered Lettuce's brain and she leaped into the air and attacked the Blue knight

"Ribbon Lettuce rush!" She yelled her attacked sent him flying into a building, the aliens disappeared. Ichigo marched up to the now normal Aoyama and slapped him.

"What did you do that for? She wasn't doing anything and you try stabbing her?!"

"Are you ok?" Mint asked the raven (Don't forget she can talk to birds) It replied and she picked it up and took it back with them to café mew mew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Hmmm, I love little Anju!

Kish- She's weird, but cute!

Tart- I would like to say that if you want to read more theres only one thing you can do, it's magical and wonderful! It's called... REVIEWING! PLEASE DO IT NOW! LOVE YA IF YOU DO!


	3. Little friends

Cybil kitty- whoa! Lookie at the reviews! I've never got some many so fast!

Kish- So some people really do like your stories? Damn (grumbles)

Cybil kitty- Awwww, Kish-chan don't be so down! CAUSE IT'S STORY TIME!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you to stay here!" Kish shouted, he had been ranting for a least fifteen minutes Anju stared blankly at him, "Don't you know that guy would have killed you?! Why didn't you even try running or flying away?! Your going to get yourself killed standing there like a potato!"

"Nii-nii, potatoes don't stand, they kinda just sit there… unless you throw them at someone then they fly, and if they hit a wall they go splat and make a big mess, but then again they go splat if you run them over with a car or drop something very heavy on them, but they can go squish if you-"

"Do you have any idea I worried I was?!"

"If the potato was frozen hard, it wouldn't go splat or squish and if you threw it at someone that would really hurt-" Kish grabbed Anju holding her up to his face.

"What if the Blue knight hurt or killed you?!"

"Blue knight?" She obviously didn't know who he was talking about.

"The guy that attacked you!"

"Oh yeah, nii-nii he's weird"

"He wouldn't be the only one around here then" Kish sighed

"He wasn't thinking anything, cause I couldn't read his thoughts, and if I was gonna die I think I would have seen it" She said matter of factly

"That only happened once Anju! It doesn't mean you can see everything! Did you know Pancake-chan was going to die?!"

"No…" Anju said sqeezing Hanyuu really tight against her chest for some comfort, "Nii-nii I'm sorry, I just wanted to stay with you, can I go to bed now?" Anju asked.

"Bed now? It's only six"

**Anju's POV**

"I'm sleepy" I say rubbing my eyes, nii-nii gently put me on the floor. The room filled with a creepy blue light, kinda pretty though, Pai, Tar-tar and nii-nii kneeled down I copied, I hugged Hanyuu even tighter, I'm sure it hurt her but I couldn't help it, I'm a little scared. She's probably trying hard not to yell at me, a pretty blue of light appeared, nii-nii works for a ball of light? Cool!

"What do you want now?" It asked, I can't tell if it's a girl or a boy, sounds girly to me.

"Deep blue-sama, my younger sister Anju has joined us" Nii-nii said staring at the floor, I think the lighty thingy is looking at me.

"Can she do anything?" 'She' has a name you know, I think annoyed, but I'm trying not to laugh at the pretty lighty thing cause it's funny and it's sounds cute!

"Anju has the power of reading the thoughts of others and she was the one who knew about the Geostigma hidden in the soil of our home planet" Nii-nii said,

"She may prove to be useful to us, she may stay" Does the pretty glowy lighty thingy have bad memory of somethin'? My name is Anju Mr. Pretty glowy lighty thingy! It disappeared and the light went back to normal, Tart and Pai stared at me, I knew what they were thinking without reading their minds, I started walking to nii-nii's room while rubbing Hanyuu's head, before I reached the door I turned back to them smiled cutely and waved.

"Ni ba!" I said cutely before walking out, I like saying little made up words.

**NORMALLY POV**

"I thought I had seen her before" Tart said

"How did she know about the Geostigma?" Pai asked turning to Kish, the green haired alien shrugged

"I don't know, she just started acting really weird one day, I thought she was just making it up, then she got really disturbing and kept saying she saw everyone dead in a dream and then she started running around town screaming that we're all gonna die, guess we should of listen to her, well I actually did but the king wouldn't listen, then you know, they dug up the ground trying to make more room for places to live and the Geosticma virus that was in the soil got out and spread to people."

"I heard some people thought the kid who said it would happen thought she had something to do with it, is that true?" Tart asked

"Oh yeah, Anju was taken in for questioning for about two and a half weeks, and a few people completely ignore her, acting like she doesn't exist"

"I'm so sleepy" Anju moaned climbing on the Kish's bed. 'It smells nice, like nii-nii' she thought snuggling under the black covers.

"Anju-chan" A girl's voice asked, Anju ingonerd it

"Anju-chan!" It called again

"What?" The green haired girl snapped sitting up, grabbing Hanyuu

"Don't you think we should go check out that human, he may be a problem to us?" The cat toy asked,

"Why does we always mean me? I wanna sleep! Go by yourself" Anju whined lying down again.

"Don't you wanna know what happened to birdie-chan? I can't go myself! I can't teleport either!"

"I'll throw you outta the window"

"How do I get back?"

"Get nii-nii to take you"

"He doesn't know I'm real! Your to only person I talk to!" Hanyuu whined, the toy glowed red a fell into the bed lifeless, a girl sat on the bed next to Anju, she looked like her too, but she had red eyes instead of blue and small horns poking out of her head.

"Nii-nii will get mad again if we go" Anju yawned sitting up, "But he won't know if you're here" She said staring at her friend.

"What?! I wanna come too!" Hanyuu whined

"But then nii-nii will know, just make your horns go bye-bye" Anju said, Hanyuu glared at her.

"Make me!" She exclaimed crossing her arms smirking.

"I will!" Anju said, going under the bed she pulled out a bottle of sake she knew Kish was hiding, and started drinking it fast.

"Don't do that! Your gonna make me sick!" Hanyuu wailed turning slightly green and feeling ill, Anju stopped and smiled at her, even though she was tiny Anju could handle a few drinks, manly because her senses are linked to Hanyuu and she hates sake.

"Your mean Anju-chan!" Hanyuu whined lying on the bed still feeling dizzy, her horns shank into her head.

"Bye-bye!" Anju said before running out of the door.

"Damn, that kid sure does annoy me sometimes" Hanyuu sighed she looked at the photos of Ichigo on Kish's desk, "Wow, he's obsessed,"

"Anju are you ok?" Kish came in.

'fuck!' Hanyuu though, her eyes changed to blue and turned to face him.

"Hey nii-nii, why do ya like the kitty-girly so much? Cause she don't like you very much at all" Hanyuu said in a babied voice doing a very good impression of Anju.

"I think she does like me a bit but doesn't want to admit it" Kish said.

"You know nii-nii if you looked up 'intimacy seeker' in a dictionary you would find your name as a example" The little girl said grinning evilly.

"What?" Kish asked confused.

"Teeheehee, that's what Pai-chan says, ni ba!" She said smiling, 'What the hell does 'ni ba' mean anyway?' Hanyuu thought

"Yeah, whatever, I'm going out ok? And don't annoy Pai and Tart too much… Acttually forget that, go annoy Pai for me" Kish smired showing his fangs before teleporting

"Bye, bye nii-nii!" Hanyuu waved goodbye, she blinked and her eyes went back to red.

Ichigo walked down the street heading for home when two warm arms snaked themselves around her wasit.

"Hello Koneko-chan!" Kish said happily nuzzling the back of her neck, making Ichigo's cat ears and tail pop out.

"KISH GET OFF ME!!!" She screeched trying to pry his arms off, but he was too strong.

"Awww, I thought we could talk!" Kish whined cutely

"About what?"

"About you dumping that dirty child attacking play boy Aoyama and becoming mine!" Kish said cheerfully hugger her even tighter.

"Aoyama-kun isn't a play boy! You're a pervert! And he doesn't know why he attcked the kid! He even said he would like to apolisgise to her if he sees her again"

"Yeah, like I would let that dirty play boy touch my adorble little sister!" Kish chuckled lighty and began licking Ichigo's neck, making her blush really hard.

"EWWWW! Stop it perv!" The cat girl screamed, thrashing about in his arms, Kish smirked against her skin and let go, pleased at her bright red face. But got him a slap across his face.

"I hope you don't act like this when that kid is around! … oh god, in a few years she could be flying around and grope young boys" Ichigo hissed angrily at him rubbing her neck hard, Kish only smirked, though his cheek was stinging.

"Nope, I'm a good boy around little Anju, but I like to play naughty with my favourite little kitten." Kish smirked, Ichigo transformed.

"Strawberry surprise!" She tried attacking him by the dodged it easily.

"Bad kitty!" He scolded, "You will be mine though!" Kish grinned teleporting away. Ichigo sighed in relief, at least he's gone for now.

"Your mean to nii-nii!" The cat girl turned around to see Anju behind her.

"Will you alien freaks ever leave me alone?" Ichigo growled annoyed.

"That's mean!! Nii-nii really likes you, you know. Ooh! You got kitty ears! Cute!" Next thing she knew Anju was floating beside her pulling at her cat ears lightly "Soooo cute! Are you a cat?! Do you go nya nya like kitties do?! Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya ,nya ny-" Ichigo pushed Anju away from her

"Whoa calm down!" The cat girl said. "Please cut down on your sugar intake ok?!"

"Ni ba? … Ah! I gotta get back, bye bye kitty-chan!" Anju flew off into the sky

"What a strange kid…" Ichigo sighed and went home.

Kish sighed as he teleported back to the ship, Pai looked at him and guessed.

"She rejected you again?" He asked while pressing buttons on his computer, Kish nodded and sighed again.

"Kish, forget the old hag and move on" Tart said lying on the floor drawing on a piece of paper.

"Your lucky! Your girlfriend likes you!" Kish snapped at the younger alien.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!" Tart screeched.

Anju got back to Kish's room unseen by the others.

"Took you long enough!" Hanyuu wailed sitting up from the bed, her horns growing back out.

"Sorry Hanyuu-chan I was watching nii-nii's girlfriend. I gotta go sleepy now so you turn back into kitty" Anju yawned sleepily, Hanyuu nodded, picked up the toy glowed red and went back into it, Anju got into the bed and fell asleep with toy Hanyuu in her arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Teehee! I hoped you liked it, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya!

Kish- (wearing a gass mask) It's like the War of the gases in here! Holy shit!

Cybil kitty- Beans, beans, good for your heart,  
The more you eat, the more you fart.  
The more you fart, the more you eat,  
The more you sit on the toilet seat! … ok I didn't eat beans but I ate a fruit salad, that's the last time I make that mistake!

Kish- Nasty… **REVIEW**, NOW PLEASE WE NEED THEM TO GO ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. kidnapped

Cybil kitty- I didn't really like the last chapter myself and if anyone is wondering Hanyuu isn't Anju's evil twin or anything, though it my seem like she is, Yup, And it's also became clear that everyone thinks Anju is adorable! **Huggles Anju**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Na no da! Na no da! Na na no no daaaaaaaaa!!!!" A very hyper active, which is REALLY crazy go nuts hyper because she's always hyper, Pudding sang happily dancing around the café, that was closed with the girls eating some yummy cake.

"I wonder why Pudding is so happy" Ichigo said

"When isn't she happy?" Mint asked

"… Good point, but she's really, REALLY! Happy right now"

"Hey, Pudding why are you so happy?" Zakuro asked seeing it would be so much simpler asking instead of just sitting thinking.

"Pudding is in love na no da!" The monkey girl exclaimed

"With who?" Lettuce asked

"With Tar-tar of course! Na no da!" Pudding yelled twirling around. "Pudding will go clear up outside na no da!" She said as she skipped out of the café.

"I'll go help her" Lettuce left too. Ryou came up from the lab carrying the raven from the park

"Hey Mint, you were right its wing is broken, you'll have to look after it" He said placing the bird in front of the bird mew.

"What?! Why can't Ichigo do it? I have much more important things to do! Like my ballet!" Mint wailed pointing at the cat girl sitting next to her hissing.

"Ichigo can't talk to birds" Ryou said simply before going back to the lab. As Pudding and Lettuce swept up leaves of the path outside the café, they could hear a weird sound.

"What's that na no da?" Pudding asked

"It sounds like someone's crying…" Lettuce said softly, they walked around the side of the building and found… Anju curled into a ball crying. They two mew girls looked at each other, not sure about what to do.

"What's wrong na no da?" Pudding asked

"I'm fine! Go away! I want nii-nii!!!!!"

"Shirogane-san!" Lettuce called, Ryou came out with his hands behind his hand.

"Yeah?… Is there a reason theres a little alien sitting on the ground crying outside my café!?"

"I want my nii-nii!" Anju cried with tears running down her face, she knew Kish couldn't really help, she wanted her mother or Hanyuu, someone who knew and understood what was wrong with her, she wasn't even sure if Kish remembered what she had been born with.

"What's wrong-" Lettuce was about to kneel down next to the little alien and try to comfort her when Ryou's hand grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"Lettuce don't! it could be a trap! The others could be here!" He yelled, Lettuce couldn't just stand back and watch a child in pain children were her weakness.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, Anju nodded.

"Where?"

"I can't see" Anju cried

"Why? Have you hurt your eyes?"

"I'm blind! There you happy now?!" The little green haired girl snapped at the older one. Lettuce looked at her eyes, nothing seemed wrong, only they were not focused on anything. She gasped in pain and found Anju's fist in her stomach, the little girl smirked a little knowing she had hurt something. Ryou grabbed Anju and dragged her inside the café while Pudding helped Lettuce up.

"PUT ME DOWN! LET GO!!!!!! LET GO!!!!" Anju screamed thrashing around in the blonde's arms, he changed the position so she was under his arm where she couldn't hit him.

"Shut up pipsqueak"

"BAKA KA!!" Anju yelled at him, **(Baka ka- asshole, baka on its own is idiot adding the 'ka' makes it asshole)**

"Shut up and stop struggling!"

"BAKA KA!!!! BAKA KA!!! BAKA KA!!! BAKA KA!!! BAKA KA!!!! BAKA KA!!!! BAKA KA!!!! BAKA KA!!!! BAKA KA!!! BAKA KA!!! BAKA KA!!! BAKA KA!!! BAKA KA!!!!"

Ryou carried Anju into the basement, the others had followed warily, not sure of what to do. This whole situation seemed so familiar to the alien girl, and she didn't like it. She felt something sharp and nasty dig into the skin of her arm, giving a small cry and started to fall asleep.

She remembered what happened just a short time before and how she came to be hunched on the ground terrified and the enemy's base.

**30 minutes before**

Anju and Hanyuu sat on the swings in the park.

"Hey, Hanyuu-chan why do you think nii-nii chases that ugly kitty-girl?"

"I don't know, maybe he's blind… sorry I shouldn't joke about that, hmmm maybe he just likes the thrill of the chase, or thinks it's a game"

"Do you like nii-nii?" Anju asked smirking at her friend.

"Sure"

"I mean like, papa liked mama?" Hanyuu started blushing

"I do not like that pervert!!" She screeched

"What's a pervert?" Anju asked

"Umm, it's someone who… you know, it doesn't matter!" Hanyuu smiled, not wanting her to be scared of her brother.

"Why do you show your horns? Mama told me their bad"

"I think their cute, and I can make them disappear if I'm around other people, not that's happened for years" Hanyuu said feeling her horns with her fingers.

"Why don't you look like yourself? Cause nobody sees you, so why do ya look like me? And why won't you change into someone else if you don't want them finding you?"

"Wow, your full of questions today, aren't you? I don't know I just like how you look I guess, I did make myself look like a different person once, but in the end, they still found out it was me" Hanyuu said sadly, she looked up and Anju was standing right in front of her holding her hands in her own.

"Don't be sad Hanyuu-chan! Do you wanna hug kitty-chan?" Anju asked offering the cat toy.

"No, I'm fine…"

"Those meany people shouldn't keep chasing us! Cause we're not bad!" Anju exclaimed, just then a group of people teleported, surrounding the two girls.

"Speak of the devils" Hanyuu sighed, they pointed their weapons at them.

"Which one of you is Hanyuu?!" One shouted,

"Why do ya wanna know, ni ba?" Hanyuu asked doing another impression of Anju.

"So we know who's the most annoying!"

"Well… maybe it's me… and maybe its not, guess you'll never know, huh?" Anju said doing an impression of Hanyuu.

"Tell us or we'll shoot you!" The leader yelled aiming at Anju. Hanyuu stood up glowing, she grew taller, her hair changed to blood red in a choppy shoulder length style matching her eyes, her body developed quite a lot, but the white dress remained the same, but before on her child body it was baggy, now it was skin-tight revealing the curves of her body.

"Now, that you know, I suppose there's nothing we can do, hmm?" Hanyuu asked

"Shut up and come with us!"

"Well, there is, one thing…" The red haired girl sighed, "Hey Anju, you up for a horse ride?" She smirked

"Yay!" Anju cheered, Hanyuu glowed again, this time her body took the form of a white Pegasus, Anju quickly scrambled onto her back, sitting between her wings. And they took off, and were soon above Tokyo.

"Wahhh! They're chasing us!" Anju wailed seeing the men after them.

"Damn, won't they ever just give up?" The older girl sighed angrily, beginning to pick up more speed. After a while of mindless flying around the city with no losing the men, Hanyuu flew down and landed, panting.

"You have to stay hidden somewhere" She said to Anju

"No! I wanna stay with you!!" Anju wailed as tears starting rolling down her face.

"I'm not giving you a choice!" Hanyuu bucked the little girl off her back and flew into the sky once again, Anju jumped up screaming.

"HANYUU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!" But it was hopeless, she was gone, the little girl saw the men flying around and hide in a bush at the side of the Mew mewcafe.

"Damn! Where the hell did they go?!" One man yelled, they left to continue their search, leaving a very scared and upset little Anju alone.

"Stupid Hanyuu-chan, I wanna go with her!" Anju cried, for about a hour before her eyes started to feel weird, she rubbed them in a attempt to shake the feeling, her vision was burly and everything turned black. Now she was terrified, Hanyuu did say she could go blind if they were apart for a long time.

Anju woke up and opened her eyes, but she still couldn't see, she felt like she was lying down on something hard, like a table.

"What's going on?" She moaned trying to sit up, a pair of large hands held her shoulders down. Anju panicked, maybe those guys got her!

"Nii-nii! Help!" She cried, someone took a hold of her hand, stroking it gently.

"Calm down. We won't hurt you" A kind voice said, Anju recognised as that green haired girl with glasses from earlier.

"I want my nii-nii!" The little girl cried again, feeling warm, wet tears running down her face again.

"Tell you what, if he hurts you, I'll kill him" A monotone voice, but with hint of Sympathy said.

"Him?! Baka ka! What are you doing to me?!" She screeched.

"Wow! I like this kid!" A cheery voice laughed, it was probably the ugly kitty-girl.

"We're just doing a few tests" The 'baka ka' said still holding Anju down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Wow! A lot happened in this chappy! Anju got kidnapped by the mews!

Kish- SHE CALLED MY KONEKO-CHAN UGLY!!!! And I wasn't in this chapter!

Cybil kitty- yeah, well stuff luck, ahem please for the goodness of little Anju pwease, **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Horns

Ryou sat at the desk looking at his computer this didn't make sense. He had run a sample of Anju's blood through it and comparing it to a old sample from Kish, sure it showed they are siblings, but Anju's had something different, something wrong with it. Some sort of other cells in her blood, he had been trying to identify it for hours, but nothing came up. The door opened and Keiichiro walked in with a cup of tea, he placed the cup next to the young genius.

"Anything interesting?" he asked

"Apart from the blood thing nothing really, their nails are more like claws and thicker, cat slit eyes, fangs, and of course the large ears not much…Oh there was something actually" Ryou stood up and went over to where Anju was sleeping on a table, covered in a blanket Lettuce had given her, she fell asleep after she got bored of trying to throw her cat toy at Ryou, to make sure she got it back she would scream at him until he picked it up and gave it to her. He gently, so not to wake her, moved her hair to see her scape, on the sides of her head, were two white bone like lumps, you wouldn't be able to see them unless you looked close enough.

"Are those… what I think they are?" Keiichiro asked stunned.

"Horns" Ryou agreed with him. "Though it seems they were cut off, the tops of the lumps are slightly flat"

"So if someone cut them off, they can't be normal at all, someone defiantly didn't want anyone knowing this child had these"

"But how could horns just grow out of her skull?"

"Birth defect?"

"Maybe…" Ryou sighed running his hand through his hair. he looked at the bandana wrapped around her wrist. 'This looks rather tight' he thought as he loosened it and then saw something, but it wasn't the scratches that got his attention.

"Oh my god…"

ALEIN SHIP

Tart floated bored around the room, watching Pai on the computer. Kish teleported in.

"I can't find Anju anywhere!" He almost screamed panicking.

'Location of Nakamura Anju found, Nakamura Anju in Tokyo-Earth- Café Mew mew' The computer alerted them.

"Oh, holy crap" Kish sighed slowly

CAFÉ

Ryou, Keiichiro and the mews, who had just come in after working in the café, stared at Anju's wrist there was a turquoise coloured mark in the shape of a star.

"She's a mew?" Ichigo asked

"No, she can't be, but she has been injected with some sort of genetic material" The blonde explained.

"Maybe the aliens were planning to make her fight and maybe she tried scratching the mark off? People don't just claw their skin off for no reason" Zakuro said in thought. Ichigo looked the see a little Anju began to stir and slowly sat up.

"Ok what are you?" Ryou asked

"Ni ba…?"

"What are you? Why have you got horns? And whats that mark?" She felt her wrist and panicked,

"Gimme the bandana!!!" She wailed, Ryou handed it back and she wrapped it around her wrist. "I'm different from normal people"

"How are your genes infused?"

"… Huh?"

"You have something in you that shouldn't be there"

"hmmmm…." Anju seemed to be in deep thought. "Oh! Right these guys said that my mama something put into her when I was in her tummy"

"Oh I see, your mother was infused"

"Uh huh, uh huh" Anju nodded, "poop I hate being blind" She sighed rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes anyway na no da?" Pudding asked hyper

"Nothing, the seeing part of my brain got hurt"

"How na no da"

"I fell off a cliff… yup, I fell and my head went owie, teeheehee… can I go home now? I have to find Han-…." Anju stopped her eyes glowing turquoise.

"Ummmm, hello?" Ichigo called waving a hand in front of Anju's face, but she seemed to be in some sort of trance. Then her eyes returned to the normal crystal blue colour. She started to shake and tears ran down her face with her long alien ears drooped down.

"Hey, what's wrong na no da?!" Pudding asked rushing over to the alien.

"ALIEN! ALIEN!" Masha cried in the desk draw, they had to shove him in there because he wouldn't shut up about Anju being in the café.

"Yes, we know she's a alien!" Ryou moaned

"Not girl! Not girl! Chimera Anima! ALIEN! ALIEN!!! The pink full ball screeched, Mint let him out. The girls transformed and left Keiichiro, Ryou and a very upset and scared Anju.

Kish teleported outside of Café mew mew, he saw the mews run out, going for Pai and Tart's decoy, a girl with short red hair, red eyes, what looked like horns and alien ears and wearing a skin tight dress ran past Kish only to collapse onto the ground panting.

"…I… don't… wanna… run… anymore" She managed to get out, she noticed Kish staring at her ass. "Don't say anything pervert!!" She screeched, the dress really was tight and didn't leave much to the imagination.

"I wasn't going to" Kish said still eyeing her body.

"Don't even think it!!"

"Too late" The greened haired boy smirked, already in his dirty little fantasys. Your really, really hot" He smirked again. The girl got up and turned around to glare at him, and Kish's eyes widened and pleasure seemed to be radiating from him, looking at her large breasts.

"Yummy…" Kish moaned moving closer to her.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and kicked him in his balls, he fell to the ground gripping his crotch in pain groaning.

"THERE SHE IS!!" a man shouted, and couple more appeared looking at the girl.

"Oh holy crap!" She yelled and ran off, with the men flying after her. After getting over the pain Kish stood up, he realised he was too busy eyeing her body and forgot to ask about the horns, oh well, he might meet her again some other time. But he remembered what he was doing and went inside the building.

"What's wrong?" Keiichiro asked kindly, trying to calm the child.

"… **I WANT NII-NII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" She screamed, making the men cover their ears in pain, it was kind of scary how such a small person could have that much air in their lungs.

"Damn, Anju are you trying to deafen everyone?" Kish moaned gripping his large ears.

"NII-NII!!!" Anju screamed launching herself at him, hugging his waist, even if she was blind she heard where he was. Kish glared at the men in the room.

"What?! We didn't do anything! She just got upset!" Ryou exclaimed defensively.

Kish growled and then teleported.

The mews arrived at the park and found a plant Chimera anima, destroying things and Pai and Tart just sitting in a tree. After a boring battle Kish appeared holding Anju and then teleported back to their ship and the other two aliens followed.

"We should make her wear a shock collar and when she tries to leave this ship, we electrocute her!" Tart exclaimed, and got Anju's fist in his stomach. The second youngest alien growled and tried to pounce on the smaller one, but Pai grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him up.

"If you two start fighting I'll tie you both to the exhaust pipe outside" he warned he had done this already to Tart once, so they both stopped and Anju went back to clinging on to Kish and Pai released Tart.

"Nii-nii I can't see!" Anju wailed, Kish looked shocked,

"What?! But you got better! Damn!" He cursed angrly.

"What's going on?" Tart asked.

"Papa pushed me off a cliff and I hurt my head" Anju said

"Why?!" Both Pai and Tart asked.

"He doesn't like me cause I got hor-" She didn't get to finish because Kish covered her mouth with his hands.

"Our dad just didn't like her ok?" The green haired boy said before dragging Anju to their room. When they got there he sat her down on the bed.

"Don't tell anyone about your horns! We don't want people knowing!" He scolded. "I saw another girl with horns and she was being chased by soldiers! Do you want that happening to you?"

"Wah! Hanyuu-chan is still in trouble?!" Anju wailed

"…You know her?"

"Course, nii-nii, don't you remember her? I played with her, when I went to that lab back home"

"Oh yeah… She's hot! Kish smirked licking his lips, "I'm going back to Pai and Tart ok?" Kish said rubbing the little girl's head and then left. She smiled but as soon as he was gone her face fell and tears started building up in her eyes, she hugged her cat toy to her chest, trying not to have a break down. A gust of wind blew into the room as the window opened and something heavy hit the bed. It was Hanyuu. And Anju could see again, for some unknown reason she could see when Hanyuu was around.

"I thought they would never give up!" She panted. "What's wrong with you?" She asked the smaller girl.

"…Nothing…" Anju muttered.

"These are the times I wish I could read minds like you do, but since I can't you'll just have to tell me!" Hanyuu said sitting up. After Anju hadn't said anything for a few moments she tried again.

"Come on, tell Hanyuu-chan!" She said as her eyes turned into adorable kitten like wide eyes. "Anju…?" She asked her eyes going back to normal. "Is it about Pancake-chan? Because that wasn't your fault! Even if you knew it would happen we couldn't change it…"

"I'm… going to die…!" Anju cried, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"WHAT?!?" Hanyuu almost screamed.

"I saw that I'm gonna die!"

"umm… well who killed you?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well… I don't think those guys would kill either of us, cause their trying to capture us, not kill us… so … the blue knight…Right we just stay away from the blue knight, ok? You know me and Kish wouldn't let you get hurt"

"You'll think it will work?" The little girl asked wiping her eyes.

"How can he kill you if you stay away from him?" Hanyuu smiled calming down. "And if he does find you, I'll just fly you away"

"…Thank you Hanyuu-chan!!" Anju cried hugging her best friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Will they be alright!? Why have they both got horns?! Who are those guys?! ... Well you'll just have to wait and find out! ... Or you can sit there guessing... By the way,everything will be explained later

Kish- Yes! I was in this chapter! I like Hanyuu... BUT Koneko-chan I still love you!

Ichigo- I love you too! (Kish and Ichigo start kissing)

Cybil kitty- ... Yes, but do you have to strip in here? ...

Kish- (now naked) Lets go make love! (carries Ichigo into the bedroom)

Cybil kitty- Hey! Thats MY room! ... damn... Anyway pwease **REVIEW!**


	6. Memory

A very small, five year old girl ran through a underground city, the houses were simply carved out of the rock and the only light came from small fires around and torches. At the centre of the cave ceiling there was a giant hole leading to the surface, but you would die in a matter of minutes if you went out there.

The cave was a sort of circle shape, the middle going further down while the out side was higher. The alien city was down in the centre as far from the outside with the never-ending snowstorms as it could possibly be. It was 3:43 am in Earth time and most of the people were asleep. But a small girl ran terrified along a small path heading upwards, not caring where she was going but she had to get away. From him.

Blood and tears dripped down her face and her small thin legs give up, she falls to the floor panting heavily. It was below freezing, it probably was a bad idea to run up here.

'Please nii-nii, please save me'

"FOUND YOU!!!!!"

She started crying harder, a man with black hair and silver eyes wearing white clothing came flying towards her. In a last and useless attempt she curled up on the ground, covering her head with her arms.

"I'M SORRY!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!!! I TRIED TO STOP HER!!!!" She screamed

"You piece of shit! You killed my wife!!! The man yelled punching and kicking the girl.

"PLEASE STOP PAPA!!!!!!"

"You killed her!!!! It's your fault she's dead!!"

"PLEASE STOP!!!! I'M SORRY!!" The girl screamed trying to run, he grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the cliff's edge.

"STOP IT!!!!" She bit, kicked, clawed but nothing worked he was so much bigger and stronger. "PLEASE PAPA! I'M SORRY!!! I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY!!!" She was hysterical, as anyone in her situation would be, if you just saw your mother kill herself and your father came in, saw you next to the body and went berserk trying to kill you, it would be highly likely that you would react the same.

"You're a little demon, that's what you are! Isn't it?!" He asked/ yelled shaking her by her shoulders. His wife had never told him what the girl is, and he had come to the conclusion that she must be some sort of monster. He now stood holding her over the edge and let go, she instantly grabbed onto his shirt and wrapped her legs around his chest. All sympathy was gone, all his thoughts, twisted into imaginable hate. He pried her off gripping her wrists, her legs swinging wildly under her.

"PAPA I'M SORRY!!! I'LL BE GOOD!!! I'M SORRY!!!"

He let go and watched her fall, slightly smirking.

"Papa…" She looked into his eyes, filled with hatred and sorrow she reached out her hand still trying to reach him, but he was becoming further and further away. Her fear had suddenly been replaced by confusion and sorrow, why had everything gone so horribly wrong? What did she do to deserve this? Why wasn't anyone here to save her? Didn't anyone care? It seemed very wrong, that a parent should wish to destroy their child, weren't they supposed to protect it? Was this happening because she has horns? What deference do they make? Simple bone growth from the skull. She came out of her thoughts as she hit the ground, but she heard one last sound before she did, the sound of someone actually worrying about her…

"ANJU!!!!!!" Kish screamed flying towards her, so there was someone who cared, but he was too late. He kneeling down next to her, eyes wide open staring upwards, still full of unshed tears, arms spread and blood dripping from the back of her head.

"Please don't die!" Kish began to cry hugging the girl to himself, shaking. Another boy appeared.

"Oh holy shit!" He exclaimed seeing them both. Trying not to panic and thought of the obvious, "We have to get help!" Kish and Pancake teleported to the hospital, or really a small house where sick and injured people could rest, with not much medical supplies and only being able to make the patent as comfortable as possible and forcing them to eat if and when they woke up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- I know this isn't a real chapter, sorry, I just felt like writing this Anyway, a real chapter will come soon so pwease REVIEW! Ni ba! If this story confuses you, I'm a evil cat! muhahahaha! I can confuse people so easily, ni ba!


	7. Death

Pai sighed, and continued looking through secret files on his computer, it asked for a password, he pressed some buttons and it let him through.

"You know, your going to get in trouble for hacking one day" Tart grinned up at the older alien. "Those are governmental files, right?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing?"

"Research"

"On?"

"Isn't there someone else you can annoy? Kish? Anju? … Pudding?"

"I'm not going near that crazy monkey girl! Last time she found me trying to make a chimera anima and she tried hugging me to death! … So what are you doing?"

"Researching Anju"

"Why? She's nothing to do with the mission, or is it possible that your doing something else, not only thinking about the mission?! Wow!"

"You can't tell me you really haven't noticed anything strange about her"

"Well… she's a little weird… but that probably runs in the family, I mean, look at Kish he's always chasing that old hag!"

"I once knew a girl like Anju, she was a 'little weird' too. And she had horns, Anju has, or rather, had horns"

"Anju has horns? Are you going crazy?"

"No, See" Tart looked at the screen, his eyes widen as he saw a picture of Anju looking a little younger, but two pointed horns stuck out of her head.

"What the… heck?"

"Now look at this" Pai said pressing more buttons, a photo of a much younger Hanyuu appeared, she was probably about only twelve and her red hair reached her waist.

"Who's that? Why has she got horns too?"

"This was my best friend when I was younger, Hanyuu. She told me that she was created to be a living weapon, or at least some experiment

"

"Hey, I think I've heard that name before… hmm, isn't Hanyuu the name of that cat toy Anju always carries around?"

"I believe your right, Hanyuu isn't a common name at all, it would be too much of a coincidence that they both have horns, and Anju knows that name"

"They must know each other"

"But Hanyuu died six years ago…"

"Hey, Pai-chan Tar-tar-chan!" Anju yelled running in

"Oh hi" Tart said

"Do you believe in fate?" She asked, the little girl seems troubled and panicky.

"Yes" Pai said, Tart just shrugged his shoulders

"Ok, bye" Anju turned around and headed back into the coridoor, Tart followed her, making sure she didn't see him. She walked into Kish's room.

"Hanyuu, are you in here?" She asked closing the door behind her, Tart sneaked up and looked through the keyhole. He could only see Anju not who she was talking to.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't tell me you know Pai, you can come see him!"

"No!"

"Eh? Why?"

"I… don't …want to"

"But why Han-chan? He's nice"

"He scares me…" Tart decided he couldn't just hide anymore wanting to see this 'Hanyuu'. He pushed the door open, and saw two Anjus, one with red eyes and horns and the other a normal looking blue eyed one. He looked from one girl to another, completely confused.

"Wha…? Two …Anjus?" The girls looked at each other uncomfortably,

"Umm Hey, Tar-tar, why are you here?" Anju asked looking worried

"I wanted to ask you something… Who's you friend… or twin?"

"Well, this is my best friend Hanyuu-chan teeheehee"

"This isn't my true form, so don't freak out or anything. I'm just a shape shifter, ok?" Hanyuu said, her eyes pleading the boy not to scream.

"Hey, PAI!" Tart called, Anju made a startled sound and Hanyuu wanted to kill Tart and charged for him, only to have Anju cling onto her.

"Hanyuu-chan! Don't!" Anju wailed, Pai walked in, and was shocked to say the least, Anju let go of the other girl and made a dash for the door, while white angel like wings grew from Hanyuu's back and she went for the window. Pai easily grabbed the back of Anju's dress holding her up, while her legs wildly moved as if still running. And Tart tackled Hanyuu.

"LET GO OF ME MIDGET!!!!!!!" Hanyuu screamed pulling Tart to the ground and pining him down.

"I'm not a midget! Your smaller than me!" He screeched back trying to claw her.

"I can turn into a dinosaur! I can be way bigger than you!" The girl yelled, Tart rolled on top

"… Teeheeheem hiya Pai-chan, ni ba…" Anju smiled cutely, like a kitten that you've caught going pee pee on your expensive rug and its trying to get out of trouble.

"What's going on?" Pai asked

"Nothing!" Hanyuu cried rolling over to be on top again

"Where's nii-nii?" Anju asked trying and failing to change the subject, which wasn't going to work at all when you have a annoyed Pai holding you inches away from his face and your friend, who looks like some sort of twin or clone of you is fighting Tart.

"What's going on?" Pai asked again

"Tart found Hanyuu?" Anju offered not being able to think of a good lie. Pai tensed and dropped Anju, she made a weird cat like hiss from the floor, which her face had just crashed into.

"Hanyuu?" The older alien boy asked looking at the children rolling around on the floor with Hanyuu still on top trying to strangle Tart, her hands locked around his throat and him gagging. She stopped to look at him, Tart gasped trying to get as much air in as possible.

"Damn, you're a insane sadist" He gasped still lying on the floor, the girls weight holding him down.

"… uhhh… Bye!" She announced quickly and flew to the window, but Pai grabbed her wings and held her to him, ignoring her kicking and screaming. Seeing it was a waste of energy since he was much bigger and stronger, Hanyuu settled for turning around in his grip, his hands supporting her by under her arms, crossed armed and glaring at him, growling bearing her fangs.

"Hanyuu, is it really you?" Pai asked in a small voice.

"Well, I'm not the Easter bunny, am I?" She sighed. Pai hugged her to his chest making her blush.

"I thought you were dead…" He whispered,

"Hmph, it takes more than a little fire to get rid of me!" Hanyuu exclaimed.

"A little fire? You got roasted! There wasn't a single part of you that hadn't been badly burnt!"

"Yeah, well I'm tougher than normal people, but it wasn't exactly nice when the burns sort of started to heal and most of my skin peeled off." Hanyuu muttered, glowing turquoise and grew into her real form. Pai blushed a little, when they had been best friends, she had only been twelve, still a child. She had grown so much and developed a rather attractive body, she was now a beautiful eighteen year old.

Tart, who was standing next to Anju, looked digusted.

"Hey! Put some cloths on!" He yelled, referring to her dress.

"For your information this dress was made for me when I was eleven! Any other clothing would tear when I shape shift! It reacts to my body!" Hanyuu yelled back at him, ready to pounce on him again.

"OW!" Tart cried, once again getting Anju's fist in his stomach.

"… Baka ka… Where's nii-nii?" Anju asked, noticing she hadn't seen him for a while now.

"I think he went to get that old hag or something" Tart sighed rubbing his stomach.

"What time is it?! What day!?" Anju asked panicking.

"Uh, It's Wednesday" Pai said, his mind completely blank still looking at Hanyuu's body. 'Oh god, I'm acting like Kish…" He thought, trying not to think anything perverted. Anju ran out of the door,

'What's gotten into her?' Hanyuu thought, then remembered. 'Is she? She isn't… oh shit'

"ANJU!!!!!" Hanyuu screamed growing wings again and flying after her friend. Anju was at the door of the spaceship opening it, when Hanyuu grabbed her around her waist.

"LET ME GO!!!" Anju screamed, thrashing around.

"NO!! YOUR GONNA GET KILLED!!"

"LET GO!!!"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!!!!"

"I HAVE TO SAVE NII-NII!!!"

"NO!!!"

Anju sank her fangs into Hanyuu's arms and she automatically let go. The little girl jumped out of the ship.

**Some time before**

Kish floated around Tokyo thinking about his kitten, Ichigo. He wanted her badly, but she loved that over perfect human, Aoyama. He would do anything to have her, he had already started to ignore his mission to get her.

When Anju came last week, he had tried to give his love and attention to her, but she always seemed to be hiding something from him, he had wondered if she had more reasons for coming to Earth than just wanting to see him. Probably getting away from all the abuse she got from the other aliens.

**FLASHBACK **

Anju hid behind Kish and Pancake, clinging on her brother while a crowed of angry people yelled at them.

"YOU MONSTER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

"She's doomed us all!"

"KILL THE DEMON!!!!" One man yelled bringing out a sword charging at the trio managed to flying over Pancake tried going for Anju but only sliced her cheek, Kish summoned his dragon swords and locked the man's sword between his weapons.

"Ok, brake it up, the last thing we need is people killing each other" A woman in her early thirties with chest length light green hair and amber eyes wearing a light blue dress, glared at everyone as she walked over to Anju.

"But-" a woman was about to protest but she shut up after another death glare and the crowed left.

"Thanks Mayu" Kish sighed putting away his swords.

"No problem, I just can't let them hurt my adorably niece." Mayu smiled using a handkerchief to wipe the blood trickling down Anju's face.

**END FLASHBACK**

But he decided he was going to see her, and try again to make her see that she should be his. He teleported outside her bedroom window, a smile appeared on his face when he saw her lying on her bed doing homework. She sat up stretching her arms out sighing. He took his chance teleported in behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Ichigo's body tensed but she didn't scream or try to hit him. Kish snuggled into the back of her neck happily.

"Hi, Kish" Ichigo murmured feeling a little uncomfortable, but loved the way his body on hers felt. She turned around in his hold but didn't look at his face. She could feel him muzzling into her hair.

"You smell nice…" Kish commented, making Ichigo blush. He gently held her chin in his hands and tilted her head slightly. She knew what he was doing, and didn't mind, he pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss.

"Ichigo?! What is he doing here?!" They looked up to see Aoyama, fuming with rage.

"I told you to stay away from me!" Ichigo screamed at him, Kish watched rather pleased, Ichigo must of broken up with him! This was his chance to get her! Aoyama transformed into the Blue knight and summoned his sword and went for Kish.

"NO!!!!!" Ichigo screamed and transformed into Mew Ichigo.

"STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!!!!" She yelled and the pink light hit Aoyama, he attacked her and knocked her into the wall, she slumped to the ground not moving.

"ICHIGO!!!" Kish yelled, then glared at the Blue knight, he already had his dragon swords in his hands.

"ANJU!!! PLEASE STOP!!!" Hanyuu screamed flying through the air, with Anju about a mile ahead giving no sign of stopping anytime soon. Pai and Tar flew after them, it was very hard to teleport when the target was moving, and it turns out that Anju can fly really, really fast.

She started heading downwards, for Ichigo's house and smashed through the window hardly noticed the cuts from the glass, talk about right on time. The Blue knight stood over a weak and defeated Kish holding his sword above the alien boy. Anju moved towards them.

When Hanyuu, Pai and Tart reached the house the mews came running up the street, Ryou's computer must of picked up Ichigo's tranformation signal. They heard a high-pitched scream echo through the house.

"Ichigo!" Mint cried and they ran into the house, up the stairs and burst through the door. What they found, wasn't what they had expected. The aliens flew in through the window and stared in horror.

Kish, still on the floor, eyes went wide, he was soaked in blood, but it wasn't his. Anju stood between him and the Blue knight, facing her brother, with the Blue knight's sword through her chest. Probably going straight through her lungs. The girl just stood there with a blank face as blood dripped from her mouth. The Blue knight pushed her off and she fell down, Kish caught her, her head resting against his chest. Her body was completely limp, her only movement was her chest slowly rising and fallen slightly as she tried to breath, which after a was very hard since her throat and lungs were filling up with blood. So her body did the obvious, so tried to turn her head away but failed, and started coughing out the red liquid onto Kish. Anju could feel Kish shaking and sobbing.

"…I-..I'm … cold…" The little girl murmured, hardly audible, Kish wrapped his arms around her small frame, trying to keep her warm. He felt she was losing heat, and therefore, losing energy rapidity. She was so cold and tired she just wanted to sleep.

"…I hate… this…It's s-so c-col..d…" Anju moaned again, Hayuu looked at Pai and Tart, the older looked on with a blank face and the younger was silently crying. She walked over and couched next to the two on the floor.

"Anju-chan… please stay awake… look, here's kitty-chan" Hanyuu sobbed trying to stop the tears, resting the cat toy under Anju's freezing cold arm. The little girl didn't seem to have noticed it or heard what she said. But it was still warm from Hanyuu's arms so she moved it a little closer.

The sad fact was, that Anju had no idea about her surroundings or was aware of all the people in the room were staring at her, she wasn't even sure what she was being held by anymore, all she knew was that her chest hurt like hell and she was really cold. She was hardly conscious, and had lost her senses … who knows how long ago, it seemed like hours to her. Her body just reacted on instincts now, it was like her mind was dead, she huddled against the warm body holding her, then she did then next thing her body wanted. Sleep.

Kish's head rested on Anju's with tears running down his face, he noticed her chest had stopped moving, she wasn't breathing. He moved her forward a little feeling for a pulse, nothing. His little sister was dead.

Ichigo, who had just awoken, strawberry blasted Aoyama out of the window and he went flying into the sky. Pai walked over to Kish.

"Let's go home" He suggested. Kish nodded and the aliens teleported to the ship. But before they did Ichigo grabbed onto Tart, seeing as he was nearer. And went with them.

Two hours later, Pai had buried himself in work, Hanyuu sat watching him holding her knees to her chest crying, Tart had cried himself to sleep and Kish sat in his room, still clinging to Anju's freezing body. He cradled her to his chest stroking her hair. Ichigo sneaked in and sat next to him. Pai came in.

"Hey, Kish… I'll take her, you just get some rest" He saw the younger boy's grip tighten, not wanting to let go.

"Come on, you can't just sit there forever…" Pai said trying to reason with him. Kish looked at him, his eyes filled with grief and nodded. Pai picked up Anju, looked at Ichigo but didn't say anything and left. Kish curled up on the bed hugging the cat toy. Ichigo moved nearer and placed his head on her lap, stroking his face gently and he began to cry again.

Hanyuu mindlessly wandered through the corridors, she couldn't help but think that this was her fault.

"I should of tried harder to help her, she told me she would die and she was right. But even so she still went there, knowing she would die… I wish I could go back and stop this…" She wailed, rubbing her eyes. There was a blinding white light and then it disappeared.

'What the heck?' She thought nothing else seemed different.

"There you are!" She turned around to see Anju smiling at her, holding her cat toy. "I've been looking for you! What are you doing here?" Hanyuu ran at the other girl and pulled her into a big hug.

"Your not dead! Thank goodness"

"Ni ba…? What are you talking about Han-chan? Did you hit your head or something?"

"You died! I saw it! Everyone saw it!"

"Did all that sake I drank make you drunk? Sorry" Anju said, with a guilty face.

"Eh? sake?" Hanyuu asked confused

"Remember, I went and saw that ugly kitty nii-nii likes and I drank a ton of sake cause you were annoying me?"

"… That was Monday though…"

"Hanyuu-chan, it is Monday" Anju said ad she gave her friend a weird, are you crazy look.

'…Monday? … That means I've gone back two days?!' Hanyuu thought

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- dun, dun duuuunnnnn! Muahahahah!

Kish- so lets get this straight, Anju died and Hanyuu went back in time?

Cybil kitty- Yup! She can change everything now! …Or will things just end up even worse? You have to review to find out! ni ba! By the way, this was my first time writing a sad death scene, teehee!


	8. Oneechan

"Hey, have you seen Anju?" Kish asked walking into the kitchen of the ship, where Tart sat at the table eating a big cookie and Pai was reading book.

"**Munch** She went **munch** to Earth a **munch** while ago, she seemed sad" Tart said through his mouthful of cookie.

"Tart, don't talk with your mouth full" Pai muttered without looking up.

Anju sat on the swings at the park, just like last time, but without Hanyuu.

'This place, It's very special for me and nii-nii, its our park, but its also where I first made him cry and where we met her"

**FLASHBACK**

A group of aliens had come to earth to check how much damage humans were doing to the planet. Kish and Anju's parent had been chosen to come but their mother worried about leaving them, especial Anju, even if their aunt Mayu could take care of them. She was over protective of both of them. Kish was ten and Anju was three.

"Hey, mom can I go explore?" Kish asked looking out the ship's window.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Cherri, let the kids have a little fun while we're here!" Their dad said smiling.

"Ok… but you have to be back by sundown and you can't leave this city!" Cherri said, before Kish took one step forward little Anju clang onto his right leg.

"No Anju, you have to stay here" Cherrie said, but Anju held on to her brother tighter.

"I'll be back real quick, okay?" Kish asked, she shook her head "Guess I don't have a choice, huh?" She nodded, Cherri bent down to her then tightened the white ribbons tied into bows around Anju's small horns, it looked like simply cute hair accessories.

"Remember don't take those off" Anju made a small sound in reply. "Be careful"

"Yeah, yeah" Kish waved as he grabbed Anju's hand and teleported. They arrived in a normal Tokyo street. 'Don't let go of my hand" Kish told Anju.

"Wow, there are so many humans…" Kish said looking around "We could have a lot of fun messing with them…" he smiled evilly. Anju wasn't paying attention to what he was saying though, she was more interested in the kitten sitting on the wall across the road.

"…kitty" She mumbled, the kitten jumped down and began to walk away.

"Huh?" Kish looked down to find Anju was gone. "…Anju? ….Anju?!"

Anju followed the kitten for a while until it came to a high wall surrounding a building, it hopped over it, she couldn't climb that, and she wouldn't be able to fly until she was at least six.

"Nya, nya kitty go bye, bye?" She sighed and turned around to go back to Kish, but couldn't see him. "…Nii-nii…?"

A young Ichigo wearing a pink summer dress walked home, from the park where she had been playing with friends. She saw a boy with green hair and weird ears standing ahead of her, he looked panicked and upset.

"umm, are you ok?" Ichigo asked, Kish looked at her nervously. "Kawaii!" She said happily pointing at his ears.

"Hey… can you help me with something?" Kish asked, knowing he shouldn't be asking a human, but didn't know what else to do and was worried he would be blamed if he went back to his parents for his sister's disappearance.

"Sure!" Ichigo replied smiled,

"I have to find my sister"

"Does she have kawaii ears too?" She asked, Kish nodded. After wondering around for a while Ichigo asked.

"Are you a alien?"

"Kind of, how did you know?"

"The ears" She giggled touching his ears, they quivered a little, showing their sensitivity. Kish began to relax around her and asked.

"Hey, what's you name?"

"Ichigo"

"I'm Kish" he told her, Ichigo smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"Even though we're only looking for your sister, this is pretty fun" Ichigo smiled again. Kish tighten his grip on her hand smiling back.

Anju sat on the swings tired after trying to find her way back to Kish, she just sat there hoping her family would come looking and find her, it began to get dark and something wet and cold hit her face and dripped down.

"…Huh?" She looked up it was raining. "What? Water?" On the alien planet it doesn't rain, only snows so Anju had never seen rain before. She tries to ignore it when something made a loud, scary sound. She quickly looked up and her ears pricked up too. A large, much bigger than her, Irish wolfhound barked at her. Anju suddenly stood up and backed away a bit shaking with fear.

"nii-nii…nii-nii!"

"ANJU!!!!!" She heard Kish yelled, she looked to see him running towards her, he jumped between her and the dog.

"Hey! Go away! Don't bully her! Baka!!" He kicked the dog in it's face and it ran away whimpering. Kish turned to face Anju and hugged her.

"Where did you run off to?! I told you not to let go of my hand! Don't ever get separated from me again!!! That's an absolute no-no! never leave!!!! okay?! No!" He was shaking and crying and she hugged him back and started crying herself "…Anju…! Anju! Anju! Don't ever do that again!!"

"you found her!" Ichigo, who had just caught up with them said happily. "Ooh, she's has got kawaii ears!" she saw that Anju was still crying, though Kish had stopped. Ichigo bent down next to her, patting her head.

"Don't cry, see? I brought your onii-chan here for you" She smiled and turned to Kish, "Do you want to go to my house? It'll be better than staying in the rain" She asked, Kish nodded. "Ok lets go" Ichigo said and began walking.

"I can take us there" Kish said wrapping one arm around her waist making her blush.

"Huh?"

"Just think about where we're going" He said holding onto Anju with his other arm, Ichigo did as he said and everything went burly and made her feel a little dizzy. And they appeared in her kitchen were Ichigo's mom Sakura was washing the dishes.

"Oh hi honey, I didn't hear you come in"

"Yeah I brought my new friends here" Ichigo said, Sakura stared a little at Kish and Anju but didn't say anything not to be rude

"Hello, I'm Sakura, just ask me if you want anything, okay?" She smiled,

"Thanks" Kish nodded with Anju clinging to his leg. 'Such adorable strange children' She thought happily going back to the dishes. The three went upstairs to Ichigo's room, which was the same as it is in the future, just with quite a few stuffed toys. Ichigo and Kish talked about stuff and watched Bottle fairies while Anju played with the toys.

"Nii-nii, onee-chan, lookie it's a kitty!" Anju exclaimed happily holding a black cat toy "Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya!" Kish looked out of the window and saw it was getting rather late.

"Ichigo-chan, we have to go home"

"Back to your planet?" Ichigo asked sadly Kish nodded, Anju ran over and grabbed Ichigo's leg.

"Wanna stay with onee-chan!" She wailed

"But your mom and dad will be sad if you stay here" Ichigo tried reasoning with her.

"Want onee-chan!" Anju started crying, Ichigo picked her up, hugged her then handed to Kish before running over to her toys and picking up the cat.

"I saw you really liked this one, so you can keep her" Anju took it while her other arm was around Kish's neck.

"Thankies onee-chan!" Anju smiled hugging the toy to her chest, but was still a little sad, Kish leaned over and kissed her cheek, then smirked at her.

"We'll come back, then we can have more fun!" He said then teleported back to the spaceship.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"That seems so long ago now, and nii-nii and Ichigo onee-chan have forgotten, but I haven't, and I never will. But onee-chan is much meaner and no fun anymore and doesn't like us, maybe nii-nii likes her because he was attracted to her because a part of him still remembers"

"Oh there you are!" Hanyuu smiled sheepishly standing in front of her

"Where were you?" Anju asked.

"I had to go and introduce myself to Tart and Kish agai… well I went I made friends with Kish, Pai and Tart, I used to know Pai when I was younger"

"Hmm, we have to go" Anju said standing up and flying back to the ship, but first they went into a tree, and the soldiers that had chased them last time flew over the area and left.

'Whoops, I forgot about them… hang on how did she know?!' Hanyuu thought.

"Anju, how did you know that they were coming?"

"I guessed ni ba?" Anju said cutely, Hanyuu crossed her arms giving her a 'do you think I'm that stupid?' look. "Fine, I know cause I remember them from last time"

"Eh? You what…? But then I can't have been just me who went back in time…"

"Truthfully, I think everyone did, but only you and me seem to remember and I know I died last time" Anju said floating towards the ship. When they got there Anju went straight to Kish's room to think, while Hanyuu wondered off somewhere. She laid on the bed looking at the white ceiling.

'Why is this happening? I would have accepted the fact that I died, but now, Nii-nii, Hanyuu-chan, Ichigo onee-chan, Pai-chan and Tart-chan and me are all going to die?… why? It can't just be circumstances but it doesn't make any sense at all! Someone has to be planning this! someone wants to get rid of all of us, but who? The blue knight will die so it can't be him, why can't I just see how we die?! Is that too much to ask?! All I can tell is there is going to be a lot of blood…'

Kish walked in a sat down next to her.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little upset"

"I'm fine nii-nii" She said happily.

'I may not know what is going to happen or why, but I will do my best to stop it!' Anju thought happily with a strong feeling of determination.

"Hey Anju, love ya" Kish smiled hugging her. Anju smiled resting her head against his chest.

'I'll save my nii-nii, because he's the most important person to me, cause I love my nii-nii Kishu'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- A cute chapter there teehee!

Kish- WHOA! Back up yo! they're gonna kill my shit yo!

Cybil- What?

Kish- I mean, Ichigo is gonna die? And I'M GONNA DIE?!?!?

Cybil- maybe… maybe not (walks away muttering something)

Kish-… Review to find out what happens next! And Bottle faries is a really cute anime! go watch it!


	9. Murder

Ichigo walked home from work, as she went through the park, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

"Kish! If you there leave me alone!" She screamed

"Its me" Anju said floating down from a tree, Ichigo sighed and kept going and Anju grabbed her arm. "Stop making my nii-nii like you" The little girl growled in a threatening tone.

"If I could, I would have! He won't leave me alone!"

"Whatever you do to make him like you, just stop it alright?! Can't you tell your hurting him?!"

"…Hurting…?"

"Well duh! What about all those times he said he loves you?!"

"He's just saying that so I'll become a easy target…or he can use me!"

"…Wow, you're a dense kitty-girl…"

"I'm not dense!" Ichigo protested loudly.

"Okay, if you won't stop making him like you, you gotta like him back!" Anju said matter of factly.

"WHAT?!?!" The cat-girl screeched, Anju covered her ears in pain, wincing. "I have a boyfriend you know!"

"…What about if he… just happened to disappear?" Anju asked slightly smirking, just like her older brother does when he has a plan.

"Aoyama-kun would never leave me!" Ichigo almost screamed

"…Fine, have your way then, sorry onee-chan" Anju shrugged then flew off.

'…Huh? …Why did she call me 'onee-chan'? and what does she mean?! What is she going to do?!' Ichigo thought, then continued home.

Anju silently flew through the air, thinking about her plan "Lets see… I've been gone ten minuets, I will need at least thirty to get rid of that boy, so I have to go home first for a while and stay around Hanyuu-chan so I don't go blind again or I won't have enough time and Hanyuu-chan definitely won't want me doing this, and I have to wait anyway for him to go to bed, that way it'll be easier." She opened to door to the ship to come face to face with a glaring Kish.

"Oh… Hiya nii-nii ni ba!" She exclaimed happily hugged Kish, he pushed her off lightly.

"Where were you?!" He asked.

'Oh crap… he knows, he knows…' Anju thought

"I went to play with cute doggies!" She smiled

"Your lying, you told me you didn't like dogs, remember?"

'Crap'

"…Opps! I meant cute kittys! Nya, nya!" Anju laughed holding up her cat toy, Kish crossed his arms, still glaring.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" He asked

"…Huh?"

"Hanyuu told me people are chasing you! Anju why didn't you tell me? I'm your brother its my job to help you!"

"Oh yeah, them. Sorry nii-nii, its just… if I told you about them, I would have to tell you about the research lab back on our home planet, mama said I shouldn't ever talk about what I am…" She started crying, looking away expecting him to be mad, but instead felt his hand rubbing her head, Anju stared at him, he was smirking.

"So that's what this is all about, huh? I don't care what you are, you're my adorable little sister!"

Kish and Anju walked into the living room, where Tart sat cross legged on the floor eating candy, Pai worked on a alien computer in the corner and Hanyuu, in the form of a white kitten, laid in front of the open fire, puring.

"Wah! Han-chans a kitty!" Anju cried before running over and hugging Hanyuu, Tart sneaked up behind and grabbed her.

"Hey, you're right, she does have horns…" He said in awe looking at the white stumps. Anju pushed him off annoyed.

"Hanyuu-chan, why did ya have to tell them?!" Anju whined, Hanyuu turned into her real form to explain

"Because I want to know why their chasing you"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, but they never went after you before, I asked my onee-chan once, and she said its because you have parents and they could say wither you were kept or not, but I think your dad has said they can take you…"

"BASTARD!" Kish yelled furious.

"Calm down Kish, we'll sort this out" Pai reassured him "… wait, onee-chan? Hanyuu you said they made you, how can you have a family?"

"Well my onee-chan was the girl I was cloned from! I think her other clones are like my brother and sisters"

"If she was female, how could one of her clones be male?" Pai asked confused

"The scientists wanted a male, so they gave him male hormones when he was a fetus" Hanyuu shrugged "I'm the third clone, the first two died before their first birthday, so I'm the oldest!"

"Why were they so interested in that one girl?" Kish asked

"Nerine, was infused with some sort of powerful alien genes her body reacted strongly too it, but she was already dieing of cancer so they made clones, when I was made there wasn't any other clones so Nerine onee-chan took care of me, she said it made her happy even though one of the scientists could have done it"

"Alien genes?! They're infusing people with alien genes? That's crazy!" Kish said

"Yes, apparently some alien life form crashed into our planet years ago" Pai told him nodding

"So they I think, ok we have this dead alien here, what do we do with it? We mutate people with its genes muahahaha!" Tart laughed like a mad scientist.

"Yeah… unfortunly, it does have some bad effects…" Hanyuu sighed

"Like what?" Tart asked before stuffing more candy into his mouth

"well, I have tons of heart attacks and body pain and Anju… she's mental…"

"I AM NOT!!" Anju screeched trying to hurt Hanyuu

"Whatever you say, An-chan" Hanyuu shrugged patting the small girl on the head

"Mama, wanted to be infused, she thought it would help get Earth back, kinda stupid she got me infused too!… Hanyuu makes me see all goodie!"

"She's right, because we both have alien genes our senses are linked, so when I'm around she can use my sight… but the brat drinks sake to give me hangovers!" Hanyuu wailed, Kish glared at Anju

"You drink sake?" He growled/ asked

"Its yummy! Oh lookie! Its bedie- wedie time ni ba!" Anju said in the cutest voice possible then ran off. She ran into Kish's bathroom, which is connected to his room, and sank to the floor crying.

'This is all happening because of him?! He's the one making those guys chase me?! Why does he hate me so much!? I told him over and over what happened to mama, I did! I really tried! And everyone else knows she killed herself! So why is he still blaming me?!' She was so upset she didn't notice Kish standing behind her, until he picked her up that is, rubbing her back with one arm and supporting her weight with the other while Anju's arms were around his neck and she cried on his shoulder.

He carried her into the bedroom and sat on the bed, seeing as it was much more comfortable than the cold floor. Kish looked down to find that she had fallen asleep and he tucked her into bed. When Hanyuu said Anju was mental, he thought to himself, was she really mad? He looked at her again.

'She can't be insane, she just has a few problems, it all comes from abuse, that's all' Kish thought, he remember how, one day after some kids had accidentally seen her horns a few years ago and bullied her about them, he found her smashing her head into a stone wall trying to break the horns off, all that did was cause her to become

Unconscious for a whole day and give her a fractured skull.

When Anju woke up, it was dark and Kish was lying beside her.

'Oh shit! I forgot that guy!' She thought carefully getting out of the bed without waking Kish. She looked at the clock. 1:30 AM. Perfect timing for a early morning mission! Anju silently walked into the kitchen, Hanyuu and Tart must also be sleep, she had seen a light on in Pai's room, so he probably was working late again.

'What can I use…?' Anju looked around, she picked up a butcher knife, it wasn't right, she rummaged in a box before pulling out a large meat cleaver, smiling. 'This will work great!' She ran to the door of the ship, opened it and flew out. When she landed on the streets of Tokyo, another problem came to mind.

"Damn, I don't know where he lives…' Anju sighed, she could, go back to the ship and wait, go ask Ichigo, or walk around the city hoping to get lucky. Seeing as Ichigo probably wouldn't tell her, she went for the third choice. The night wind carried a slight chill, blowing at her, whipping her hair and at her dress and the streetlight reflected on the meat cleaver she held in hand.

'This city is so quiet at night its strange, almost like a deep sea… cold and lonely… oh, this is Ichigo onee-chan's house, right?' She thought looking at the house, Anju flew to the balcony that she knew was Ichigo's room. The window was slightly opened, so she went inside and looked around.

'Still so pink… but she got rid of the stuffed toys? Shame they were cute.'

Anju went over to the bed where Ichigo was fast asleep and mumling something about Aoyama.

'Ew, she really likes that guy! Gross… Hang on, she talks in her sleep!' She though smirking evilly.

"Hey onee-chan, where does Aoyama live? Where's his house?" Anju asked, Ichigo mumbled something before muttering.

"Baka… he lives at thirty two Sliverhill road…"

"Thanks onee-chan! By the way, do you like Kish?"

"… Kish is soooooo hot…." Ichigo mumbled, Anju smiled then flew back out of the window. She arrived at Aoyama's house to find that his bedroom window was open too. 'Doesn't anyone in this city know how to shut a window?' She thought, Anju just watched him for a moment wondering what was the best way to do this. She raised the meat cleaver above her head, before bringing it down, fast. Blood splattering. The boy never made a sound, for he was dead before he could wake up.

She sighed when she got back to the ship and closed the door, leaving a bloody handprint. Anju calmly walked to Kish's bathroom, to washed the blood off of her and hide the weapon, and then it would be like this never happened.

"Anju?" The girl froze in fear, and her heat missed a beat, she had been caught. "What are you do- … oh my god! Are you hurt!?!" Anju slowly turned around to see Kish staring in horror at her, she followed his eyes, that rested on the meat cleaver in her hand.

"What the hell…? What did you do?!?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Nya ha! REVIEW! and what do you think Kish should Do/ say?


	10. Nemuri?

Cybil kitty- Just so you guys know, This WILL be a Kish and Ichigo story later! much, much, later and it will be a little cuter after the next chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell…? What did you do?!?!" Kish yelled in a panic, seeing she wasn't wounded and the blood smelled human.

"Well you see nii-nii… I was kinda went to Earth, then I went to Aoyama's house, to ask him to stop liking Ichi-kitty and he somehow, horribly yet, accidentally cut of his head while combing his hair… And I tried to tie his head back on with shoelaces I had to steal from a Chinese travelling merchant who my his living by selling many shoes and other items so I had to run out of Tokyo his Aoyama's head tucked under my cloths, that's how the blood got on me, so anyway, I went back to his house where the rest of him was but the Chinese guy caught me and hit me with a herring,

then he wanted me to cut down the mightiest tree in the forest with it so I told him its impossible to cut down a tree with a herring, so he was like 'Oh please, please, please, please' and he was a little freaky so I ran and he was screaming about a bad lion up his bottom… or something like that so I quickly escaped. Only to be caught again by one of his magical pixies, then I decided I have had enough, I hit them all with my kitty toy and insulted them and came back here " Anju smiled happily, Kish was still looking at the meat cleaver

"Uh, I was using this to… to cut the yummy cake he had, cause all of the knifes at his house had mysteriously disappeared, he said he thinks Ichigo had been stealing them for some strange reason… probably it had something to do with killing the baka ka blondie at the café…. Yup, disappearing knifes… ni ba!" The little girl said trying and failing to think of a good lie.

"You… killed that human?" Kish asked

"So? I only did what you always try to do, and I did it the right way, all you ever did was attack Ichigo and make him mad then tried to kill him, only to be wounded yourself, while I, planned it more carefully and got him while he was venerable. It got rid of him as a threat and you don't have to watch him with Ichigo all the time anymore, isn't that what you want?" Anju said darkly, it was scary when she acted like this, one minute she says 'ni ba' and is adorably cute and the next she's saying things about death and dreams of people burning.

"… But you're a kid! You can't kill someone!"

"Why not? Adults kill children, so what's the problem with children killing adults?"

"But! You can't!"

"Why are you so scared? I did this to help you nii-nii" Anju said, then she became sad. 'Aren't you happy nii-nii? Did I do something bad? …I was trying to help you…" She whimpered, crying.

Kish sighed "Anju…" but before he could say anything else, Anju eyes glowed turquoise

ANJU'S POV

I saw an unusual girl burning, her fur roasted, flesh rotting, peeling and burning, and her whole body turning black. And the whole time her screams filled my head. I clawed at my face and scalp trying to make it go away, but it wouldn't. I could feel her pain, it was the worst thing I've ever felt before. My legs collapsed underneath me and I hit the floor, I heard nii-nii yelling, he's scared, he's scared for me. In a few moments I was pressed against him, he held my arms trying to stop me moving. I heard footsteps and knew Hanyuu-chan, Pai-chan and Tart-chan had come, I've probably woken them up by screaming. I didn't care. Because that girl is real, that really happened to her.

I remember seeing her after that fire, her body was black, even her naturally turquoise eyes were yellowish from the heat of the fire, her sensitive cat ears were gone, completely burnt off, most of her tail was gone too, and you could see bone through the black, burnt flesh.

Poor Nemuri.

My body feels limp, nii-nii is shaking me, what? Am I asleep? He's telling me to wake up, but I'm tired! I wanna sleep.

"Don't go to sleep!" Kish wailed shaking little Anju, he wanted answers they were talking, her eyes glowed and then she just started screaming, as if she were in pain. A scratching her face making herself bleed and then fainted.

A little while later, they were in Kish's room, Anju still out for the count in the bed, Pai sitting at the desk working on a alien like laptop, Kish, Tart and Hanyuu sitting on the floor in a circle paying poker. Kish smirked.

"Hey Hanyuu, how about you and me leave the midget and go play some strip poker?" He smiled suggestively

"Do it and you die" She hissed at him

"How about another adult game?"

"What like 'How many times can you kick Kish in his balls before he cries?'" Hanyuu glared at Kish, who simply smirked and crawled over to her whispering something in her ear.

"YOU DIE NOW PERVERT!!!!" The red haired girl screeched at the green haired boy before pouncing on him and trying to strangle him, but Kish grabbed her wrists with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, hugging her.

"So you want to be the dominant one, huh? I like dominating women!" Kish smiled sliding down under her a bit and rubbing his face against her breasts.

"EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! THAT IS JUST PLAIN WRONG!!!!!! YOU DIRTY PERVERT!!!!!!!!!" Hanyuu cried kneeing him in the balls then turning into a little white kitten again and running over to Pai and jumping onto the safety of his lap, hissing.

"Yeah, run to the arms of your beloved Pai, he'll protect you, poor little kitten" Kish moaned sitting up, Hanyuu hissed again and ran out the door.

"Why do the pretty ones always run?" He whined, Pai rolled his eyes but wasn't going anywhere near this perverted conversation.

"Cause you always scare them!" Tart mocked, poking his friend in the side. He turned around to find Anju sitting right next to him.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Tart squealed falling over, almost peeing himself, Anju glared at him and hit him with her cat toy.

"You said a bad word! BAD TAR-TAR!!!"

"How did you get there?!?!" He asked still scared.

"I walked, silly" Anju smiled patting him on the head

"So what did you get up to last night little one?" Pai questioned turning his chair around.

"Helping Aoyama-chan put his head back on!"

"Yes, he was beheaded, and how did that happen?" The oldest alien asked raising his eyebrows.

"Those hair combs are very dangerous" Anju nodded "Yup, yup"

"Lets look at the evidence, shall we? You are covered in his blood, and you have a meat cleaver, and your excuse is that he cut his head off while combing his hair…?"

"It was a very sharp comb" Anju said crossing her arms.

"What is the problem? We all wanted him dead anyway, and she's only three years younger than me! So she's not a baby or anything" Tart asked

"You have seen Anju, right?" Kish asked pointing his little sister, who was dancing around with the cat toy. "Does that look like the sort of person who should be going around beheading people?"

"Do I look like the sort of person who wouldn't kill if I was in danger?" Anju asked popping up behind Kish.

"Don't sneak up on us!" Tart wailed.

"Sorry Tar-tar" Anju quickly hugged him

"What were you crying 'bout last night anyway? You woke me up!" Tart wailed poking Anju, Tart seems to like poking people…

"…Nothing"

"You don't start clawing at your own face for no reason"

"So you're saying I'm lying about not having a reason, when I do have a reason, but did you ever think that maybe my reasonable reason wasn't as reasonable as a reason as you think? And maybe that my not so reasonable reason for clawing my face was a reason for doing such as thing? Then we must consider the reason that I don't want to be reasonable to give you a good reason for clawing my face. And thus we shall now see that the whole reason for my unreasonable behaviour was that I do not wish to tell you of my reason for clawing at my own face." Anju finished her speech looking quite smug, the boys just stared blankly at her.

"So you are saying that you do not want to tell us why you were clawing at your face?" Pai asked.

"…Well, we first must look at my reason for not being reasonable, I do not wish to tell you my reasons possible because you wouldn't be able with your minds of so little believing that you would think my reasons for not telling you of my reasons of clawing my face because your little minds would not accept these reasons"

"… What are we talking about again?" Tart asked.

"I think she said she won't tell us why she was clawing her face because she thinks we will not believe her…" Pai said.

"Maybe that's what I said, and maybe its not, Ni ba!" Anju smiled walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

"My brain hurts…" Tart mumbled, was it possible that he had met someone even more crazy and confusing than Pudding? It seemed probable.

After Anju finally managed to wash all the blood off of her, she turned to go back out, when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was smirking evilly, she tried ignoring it, but when she reached for the door handle…

"Hey! Where do you think your going?"

Anju sighed and looked at the girl in the mirror. "What do you want now?"

"Why are you so busy trying to save the boy? When you should be saving Nemuri"

"But! I have to save nii-nii! He always takes good care of me! Cause we love each other and we promised we wouldn't get separated again! …And… And Nemuri-chan knows I can't go to her! I can't! we'll both get killed!"

"Your weak, that's why you won't even try to help her, they torture her everyday to make you come back, because they know you feel it when she hurts" The mirror Anju smirked.

"Your lying! I'm not weak! … I'm not!"" Anju cried as tears began poring down her face.

"Why won't you show him your real form, anyway?" The mirror Anju asked, and pair of light brown with light pale pink stripes cat ears popped out of Anju's head and a matching tail from under her dress.

"STOP IT!! JUST STOP IT!!!" Anju screamed

"Why? This is so much fun! And you don't deserve Nemuri's powers anyway!

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"Hey Anju are you ok in there?" Kish's voice was heard, the mirror Anju smirked then disappeared, so did Anju's cat ears and tail. She opened the door and came face to face with a worried looking Kish.

"What was that about? We heard you screaming!"

"… I slipped over and hit my head, but I'm fine now nii-nii" Anju lied before hugging Kish's waist.

"We're going to attack those mew mews, since Anju has kindly got rid of the blue knight, we should have no problem killing the mews" Pai said teleporting, followed by Kish and Tart.

"…Oh holy fuck" Anju murmured

"Why do you insist on hitting people when they swear, yet you do it yourself when nobody's listening?" Hanyuu sighed walking back into the room, in her normal form again.

"Dunno… I still don't like this…"

"…You mean… you still think your going to die?" Hanyuu asked

"Well… We're all going to die…" Anju muttered

"Oh bugger" Hanyuu sighed, then her brain caught up with the information "…WHAT?!?!?" she yelled

"But I killed the blue knight! But I still sense something bad is happening!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! I know I shouldn't end there but I'm tired! (Heads whacks against the computer screen as she falls asleep)

Kish- What the…?

Cybil kitty- (Wakes up!) Please review, and make them long, I like long reviews teehee! Can anyone guess who 'Nemuri' is? And why Anju has cat ears? And she isn't another one of the horned experiments like Hanyuu, she's more important than that, SO PWEASE REVIEW I LOVE THE REVIEWS!!!!

I think Nemuri means 'sleep' in japanese, feh

Randomness

'"I love you Mr. Tree!" Aoyama, the nature lover said happily hugging a random tree, the tree didn't like him so it fell over and crushed him…'

From my random fic 'Isn't it ironic?


	11. Death 2, I'm sorry

As the mews fought a giant spider monster Anju sat in a tree watching while Hanyuu floated above it being a lookout.

"See anything Han-chan?" Anju asked

"No and stop asking, I'll tell you if I see them"

"Hey if you want to die go ahead, but I think the rest of us would like to stay alive, thank you."

"Which one of you did it??!" Ichigo screamed at the aliens.

"Kish did it with you in his dream last night" Tart chuckled

"Who killed Aoyama-kun!?"

"That would be me" Anju smiled pointing to herself "Sorry, onee-chan but I said I would make him disappear

"…W-Why Anju?" Lettuce sobbed

"He was becoming a annoyance, and he hurt nii-nii" Anju said pointing at Kish suddenly a sword flew towards Ichigo who managed to leap out of the way The blue knight flew above them. And Anju finally snapped.

"WHAT THE **BEEP** I **BEEEEEEP** KILLED YOU! YOU MOTHER **BEEEEPPP **WHY THE **BEEP** ARE YOU STILL **BEEEEPPP** LIVING?!?! YOU **BEEEEEPPP** **BEEP BEEEPP BEEEPP BEEEEEEPPPPPPP**!!!!!!!!!! BUGGER!!!! AND WHO THE **BEEEP** IS **BEEEEEP** USING THAT BLOODY ANNOYING **BEEEEEEPPPP **SOUND TO **BEEEEEPP** STOP ME SAYING **BEEP** I HATE YOU **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP**……. DAMMIT!!" Anju glared at Pai who was holding a beeper machine thingy, it beeps when you push the button…

"AFTER ALL THOSE **BEEEEP** TIMES YOU HIT ME FOR **BEEEEEPP **SWEARING?!?" Tart yelled at Anju

"EVERYONE **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP** SHUT UP! AND KISH!!! PUT THAT MAGAZINE **BEEEEEEPP** DOWN YOU MOTHER **BEEEEEEEEP**!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed at everyone and Kish who was reading a playboy.

"That was quite some colour langue kitten" Kish murmured

"Is anyone paying attention to me!? I want attention! EVERYBODY LOOK AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" The blue knight wailed waving his arms around madly. They all stared at him blankly.

"Yeah… ok? …Why the hell are you still alive?! Nobody likes you!" Anju yelled at him

"LETS PROTEST!!!!" Pudding yelled out, oh so very randomly.

"You want us, to protest against the blue knight…?" Mint asked giving her weird looks.

"Yeah na no da! My teacher always says if you don't like being a boy then you gotta protest na no da!"

"I think your teacher probably said cross dress Pudding…not protest" Lettuce smiled kindly. But everyone started making protest signs anyway. Zakuro looked over at Ichigo's.

"What's that meant to say?" She asked the cat-girl.

"Stop the blue knight!"

"Really? … It looks like 'Stomp the blue sprite' …"

"I can't spell!" Ichigo cried defensively. Kish raised his sign. Anju stared at him and sighed.

"Nii-nii, a picture of Ichigo-chan naked isn't going to help us…"

"HOW THE **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP** DID YOU GET ME IN THAT POSITION?!?!?" Ichigo screamed, almost having a heart attack. Kish simply smirked evilly

"Oh I found a way koneko-chan" Kish chuckled and pointed to the sign "now if you look here, I really like this part the most its looks so good and-" he was interrupted by Ichigo pouncing on him.

"WE DON'T WANNA SEE IT!!!!!" She screamed. Pudding marched around with two signs, one said simply 'Na no da' and the other was a picture of two badly drawn children with big alien ears and monkey tails.

"This is Pudding and Tar-tar's kids na no da!!!" the monkey girl screeched happily, the poor alien shudder unpleasantly.

"That picture will haunt my dreams… for the rest of my life…" Tart whispered almost crying, shaking. Though this was all rather funny Anju still glared at the Blue knight.

"Why aren't you dead?!" She yelled at him, he smirked back at her.

"Oh little Aoyama was just one of my many forms" the blue knight answered. The little girl froze, her eyes widened in fear, she thought he had looked familiar, but she had convinced herself that she was just paranoid. The man with many forms was her worst fear, even Nemuri was terrified of him, and so that was why he attacked her that day at the park last time? He must have sensed something about her.

"And now I shall kill you all" He smirked, Ichigo glared at him holding he weapon and charged at him.

"NO ONEE-CHAN!!!!!!" Anju screamed, but Ichigo ignored her, it all happened so fast, Ichigo never saw it coming, as the blue knight's sword sliced through horizontally across her waist. A split second later her top half fell down shortly followed by her lower section and blood going everywhere.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The mews and Kish yelled and Tart began singing.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The ugly witch!" He looked to see Kish looking heartbroken and quickly shut up.

'No, this isn't happening! It can't! Onee-chan! … I can't do anything! …If I do… he'll know!' Anju thought watching as the blue knight attacked hurting her friends and the remaining mews. The blue knight stabbed Kish in his stomach making him yelp in pain.

"STOP IT!!!!" Anju screamed as she couldn't take it anymore, her body glowed turquoise, her brown and pink cat ears and tail popped out, her hair turned pale pink and became chin length at the back and chest length at the front, and her eyes turned bright turquoise. Soft brown and pink striped fur covered her body as it became more catlike, though her clothing remained the same.

"She's a cat!" Pudding exclaimed pointing, jumping up and down. Kish pulled himself up into a sitting position to watch while pressing down on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding and gasping for air.

"Your just like that other creature!" the blue knight exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you!"

Anju glared at him, "Her name is Nemuri!" She yelled at him glowing again sharp bared wire appearing around her she pointed at the blue knight and it went for him embedding itself into his flesh and wrapping around his body. He simply smiled at her,

"This is the power I've been waiting for! And you know you can't kill all of my forms!" he laughed insanely. Anju growled at him and the barbed wire tore him to shreds. As soon as she stopped glowing, pain shot through her making her cry out, gripping her chest as if she was having a heart attack and past out.

Pai flew down to Kish and teleported him to the ship and Hanyuu picked up Anju and Tart teleported them, seeing as she can't.

"Tart take her to my room" Hanyuu passed Anju to Tart, who struggle to hold her weight because he's only a little bigger than her.

"What about Kish?!" The young alien asked.

"We'll take care of him, since you always scream when you see blood" Pai told him leading the barely awake Kish away.

Hanyuu sat on the bed were Kish was lying down shaking.

"I'm cold… Hanyuu can you lay against me…? … Your breasts are warm…warm and soft… you smell good too…"

"I think he's delirious" Pai stated, worried returning to his fallen friend with a first aid box.

Kish looked back at the red haired girl "She kinda looks like…. Ichi-chan… but bit hotter… kitten is dead and sis is a kitten? …My fault she's dead"

"Kish it's not your fault!" Hanyuu told him while Pai was cleaning his wound, Kish cried out in pain.

"That hurts! …Its really, really hurts!" He screamed shaking heavly, and stilled after a while.

"Kish!? Kish wake up! Kish! Kish don't die!!!" Hanyuu screamed crying…

Anju woke up in a bed, she smelled it the mattress she was rested on and realised this was Hanyuu's room, she sat up quickly and saw Tart sitting in the chair next to the bed reading a book, looking very upset.

"uhhhhhhh…. Tar-tar? …where's nii-nii?" He looked like he was going to start crying, Anju remember what happened in the battle. "Is he ok?! He's ok right?!" She asked panicking, but the look on Tart's face told her everything, Anju starting crying and buried herself under the blanket.

After a while Tart asked the question that had been plaguing his mind. "Why are you a cat girl thing…?"

"I… I'm sorry…" Was she could say, not looking at him.

"For what?" Tart asked confused.

"I couldn't save anyone…" Anju muttered crying. They heard Pai and Hanyuu cry in pain and footsteps outside the door. "I'm sorry" She said again wiping her eyes. Tart stood up getting his weapon out ready to go out there, Anju grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry… but I know we'll met again next time" She cried hugging him. Tart gave her another confused look and patted her on the head before going out the door. She heard him scream and a thud like a body hitting the floor.

Deep blue walked in smiling evilly at her. He teleported behind her and quickly stabbed a needle into her neck injected her with some liquid, Anju screeched and backed away as a tired feeling came over her.

"You know, I need you alive, but… that doesn't mean I can't hurt you! And there's a lot people can live through" He grinned at her. Her legs gave up and she hit the floor but she forced herself back up into a sitting position, gasping for air, she used the wall to lift herself to stand. Darkness eating away at her vision and everything becoming blurry. Deep blue watched as she summoned a butcher's knife.

"…If you're planning to put on a show of torturing me…. Sorry, but I'd rather leave the stage…" Anju mumbled glaring at him, she held the knife's handle against the wall, the blade facing her, she smashed the side of her neck onto it, gasping while trying to ignore the pain and the blood running down her. Anju pulled back and pushed herself back onto it. Deep blue moved towards her to stop her, he needed her alive! She repeated this a few more times before falling to the ground dead.

Kish looked around, he was in darkness he could remember that he died, a light came towards him and he woke up. He sat up quickly and found himself in his room and Anju sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to him. Kish gave her a slight poke in the back and she turned around, and looked like she hadn't seen him in ages.

"Nii-nii!" She wailed a hugged him and rubbed her face against his. "You took a really long time to wake up!"

Pai and Tart walked in, Tart ran over to Kish.

"Did you see that?!" He asked.

"What?" Kish asked.

"You know its like a dream and we all died! But Pai had it too! it was sooooooooo weird! And Anju turned into a cat girl thingy!!!!" Tart yelled really hyper. Kish turned to Pai.

"He had too much candy again, but do you remember anything from before?" Pai asked.

"Well in this dream, Ichigo was killed by the blue knight, I died and Anju was a cat girl" Kish replied.

"That wasn't a dream, Hanyuu said we've gone back in time" Pai told him.

"Yeah it was awesome! It was like we all died but then we went vooooooooooooooooooommmmmm back to here!! YES!!" Tart yelled jumping up and down "Hey that means Anju is a kitty! Vvvooooooooooooooooommmmmm!! Voom!"

Pai and Kish stared at Anju while Tart began to do back flips while singing It's a small world adding the word 'voom' after each line…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Teehee, I was very hyper writing this, please wease review, cause I like reviews and I hope this isn't confusing anyone


	12. Tart's fun when he's hyper!

Anju stared at the floor silently

"So what are you!??" Tart asked after performing his little song and back flipping dance, he poked her "Huh? Huh? Huh? Poke, poke, poke? Lalala la?"

"I'm Anju!!" She stated happily poking Tart back

"You're a cat?" Pai asked

"Mithra… I'm a mithra… just like Nemuri-chan"

"And who is 'Nemuri'? You've mentioned them before" Kish asked, Anju's face became darker, and her hair covered her eyes.

"You would think. If your ship crashed into a planet it would kill you straight away, especially on one like our home planet where the freezing outside could kill you in seconds. But, what would happen if you lived, I wonder? And what would the natives do when they found you?"

"Are you talking about the alien? It didn't die?" Pai asked.

"People do foolish things, especially when they're in times of need and are afraid"

"BOOYA!!!!!" Tart yelled flying up and started another dance on top of Kish's head. Pai simply stared and slightly backed away.

"Hey, lets go see Ichigo onee-chan! She'll be wondering what happened!" Anju said happily.

"Yes, we should talk with the mew leader, but first, Tart would you stop dancing and get off of Kish?" Pai said. Tart's eyes were twice the normal size, creepy bug eyed and hyper Taru-taru? …Be afraid, be very afraid….

As they flew towards Ichigo's house, Tart kept dancing…

"Pai-chan, where's Hanyuu-chan?" Anju asked

"She left after telling me that we have in fact gone backwards in time" Pai answered, once they reached the house, they found that the cat mew, mew had left the window open, again.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Isn't that Hanyuu's jacket?!?!?!?! Lalala la?!" Tart asked boucing up and down pointing to the white jean jacket on the chair.

----------------------------------------------

Hello all my students (Anju appears wearing a labcoat) Today we are going to look at the lifespan of Hanyuu's jacket.

As it has been mentioned a few times, Hanyuu only wears a very skin-tight dress, as we look back through the chapters we see no jacket.

"**Can't you fly?" … hmm… is it alright if I just leave it here?" She said quietly thinking after a moment or so she stood up. "Ok, if I walk on a bit, turn around and don't see it following me, that'll be our bye bye" as she walked away the raven hopped after her.**

"**Oh, it follows me!" She went back to it "Do you want to come with me?"**

Not here

"**Damn, you're a insane sadist" He gasped still lying on the floor, the girls weight holding him down.**

"… **uhhh… Bye!" She announced quickly and flew to the window, but Pai grabbed her wings and held her to him, ignoring her kicking and screaming. Seeing it was a waste of energy since he was much bigger and stronger, Hanyuu settled for turning around in his grip, his hands supporting her by under her arms, crossed armed and glaring at him, growling bearing her fangs.**

Not here

**Kish teleported outside of Café mew mew, he saw the mews run out, going for Pai and Tart's decoy, a girl with short red hair, red eyes, what looked like horns and alien ears and wearing a skin tight dress ran past Kish only to collapse onto the ground panting.**

"…**I… don't… wanna… run… anymore" She managed to get out, she noticed Kish staring at her ass. "Don't say anything pervert!!" She screeched, the dress really was tight and didn't leave much to the imagination.**

"**I wasn't going to" Kish said still eyeing her body.**

Or anywhere, I'm pretty sure you readers would notice something like this, but I wouldn't question the randomness of this story, nii-nii did once and well… he got kicked in the balls… And who says it is Hanyuu's? a jacket in a teenagers room… hmm suspicious, isn't it? Either that or it's so tacky that it badly stands out and can be seen from thousands and thousands of miles away from space.

-----------------------------

"Hanyuu is here WHOOP! Lalalal! WHOOP!! Hanyuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!!!!!" Tart yelled running around in circles. Anju ran over a copied his actions calling for their missing friend.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Pai muttered rubbing his head, he noticed Ichigo's transformation pendant sitting on the bedside and picked it up.

"Hey lighten up Pai, they're just kids" Kish said poking him, Anju popped up behind Kish and Pai before stating.

"I can remember over one hundred years of Nemuri-chan's life it's just like I was there, but I wasn't, so mentally I'm not a kid, cause I think like Nemuri-chan" They both stared at her for a while.

"Have you even considered becoming a ninja? You already seem to appear everywhere without being seen." Pai asked.

"YEAH!!! Its soooo awesome! It's like she's over there one minute but the next she's right behind you! WHOOP!!!!!!"

"Tart, please-" Pai began but was cut off.

"WHOOP!!!"

"Tart!"

"WHOOP!!" Tart screeched again jumping on Ichigo's bed.

"What the?! Tart get off that!!!" Ichigo screamed walking in and lunging at the alien boy.

"WH-"

"Don't you even dare!" Pai yelled after he had lost his patience

"…Whoop?" Tart said in a small voice, Pai glared at him so he scurried under Ichigo's bed making small clucking noises.

"Tart, I hate to say this, but that is the worse hiding place you could have possibly find!" Kish said, Tart replied with clucking sounds. Ichigo stared them before speaking.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, 'Why aren't I attacking them? I should be transforming by now! Not asking what they're doing here!' her mind screamed.

"Maybe I just wanted to see my koneko-chan" Kish smirked at her.

"This girl came here and said something about time travel, who is she? She's a alien, right?" Ichigo asked Pai, not looking at Kish.

"Hanyuu seems to have remember that this has happened before"

"Me too! Pai-chan I remember too! I think you guys remember cause you died! The first time you didn't so only me and Han-chan knew!" Anju said tugging on Pai's leg.

"What happened then?" Kish asked.

"Hmm, that nasty blue knight guy stabbed me! So I died and Ichigo let you kiss her!"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo screeched, her cat ears and tail popping out. Kish seemed very pleased.

"Hey how about another koneko-chan? Seeing as I can't remember it, yum"

"Is anyone listening to me?! I got stabbed! It HURT! And then I had to kill Aoyama and then I had to kill myself!" Anju yelled, then her face went blank as something clicked in her mind "… crap…"

"What?"

"If we're all alive, so is Aoyama" Anju sighed, Ichigo smiled happily and Kish looked like he was going to cry. Kish went over to Anju and handed her one of his dragon swords.

"Go kill him again please!"

"Alrighty!" Anju saluted him and headed for the window. Ichigo looked mortified and pounced on her.

"Leave Aoyama-kun alone!" She screamed

"…Onee-chan… can't breath…" Anju gasped under the older girl's weight, Ichigo got up. "Wow, your really heavy, so much more than you look"

"That's rude!" Ichigo countered back

"So is crushing me!" Anju wailed, Tart crawled out of his hiding place and ran around Ichigo's legs.

"This is going nowhere…" Pai sighed, he walked over and picked Tart up by the back of his shirt. "Look, we not going to fight you anymore alright?"

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because our leader killed us, and I don't find the idea of dieing again attractive at all really" He answered simply while Tart twisted in his grip trying to get free, still clucking.

"I knew we were gonna die, tried to stop and it didn't work" Anju shrugged

"Wait, you knew?!" Kish asked

"Yup" She replied

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" he growled and grabbed her.

"You wouldn't of believed me" Anju said

"Is this to do with that night you were screaming?" Pai asked

"No, that was about Nemuri, and what people did to her"

"Who's Nemuri?" Ichigo asked, completely confused

"Apparently, she's some alien whose ship crashed into out planet" Kish told her.

"I told you she's a mithra! It's a cat-girl!" Anju wailed waving her arms about madly.

"**Cluck** are you a **cluck**, **cluck** mithra too **cock-a-doodle-doo**?" Tart asked

"Yes… and no… I'm a Cyniclon that can turn into a mithra! Weird isn't it?" Anju said smiling, 'is it all right for me to still be lying to them? If I told them the truth, maybe it would be easier… but after what those people did to Nemuri what would they do to me? I can't tell them… I just can't'

"Hey onee-chan, where did Hanyuu-chan go?" Anju asked Ichigo

"She was here then these weird guys came in and she ran off" Ichigo replied, she stared at them again and sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you guys, but only cause I want to know what is happening… Kish! Stop smiling at me like that!"

"Oh my sweet little koneko-chan, how can you resist me if we have to work together? Just you and me? Far away from your dirty playboy Aoyama?"

"I'll find a way!"

----------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Whoop! Teehee! So what do you think?! Mithras are cat people in Final fantasy 11

Nana- I think it sucked

Shina- onee-chan! Don't be rude to Cybil-chan!

Nana- Why?

Shina- we can't insult our creator! She could do bad things!

Nana- (looks to see Cybil kitty looking pisses off holding a meat cleaver) I have to agree with you on that… I liked it!, but you made my little Taru-taru all hyper and weird!

Shina- Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!! Sad onee-chan is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo cute! (hugs Nana) I want to take her home and hug her all day!

Cybil kitty- Why does this always happen with them?

Shina- Awwwwwww! Annoyed Cybil-chan is sooooooooo cute!!!! I want to take her home!! (hugs Cybil kitty)

Cybil- Can't breath… choking… please review… (passes out from lack of air)

Shina- opps (drops Cybil on the floor)

Nana- I think you killed her (pokes Cybil) … Yes! Computer time! (takes control of computer and starts buying stuff online)


	13. Another side of Anju

They all could hear Kish purring with pleasure, Ichigo slowly back away until she was hiding behind Pai.

"Uh, can we go to café mew, mew. I'd feel much safer there" She asked

"Fine Kish you take her and Tart" Pai replied

"Why does HE have to?!" Ichigo screeched

"I have to look for Hanyuu" Pai stated

"Gotta look for your girlfriend, hmm?" Kish smirked, the older alien glared at him and whacked him.

"No you idiot" Pai glared at him before teleporting, Kish turned back to Ichigo smirking.

"Hey! Hey little kitty Anju is gone!" Tart yelled bouncing around the room

"She left fast" Ichigo commented, she saw Kish moving towards her and grabbed Tart holding him in front of her as a shield.

"Save me Tart!" she wailed

"WHOOP!!!!!" Tart screeched

"Damn you!" she cried and threw Tart at Kish, the little alien boy teleported before he hit the other, Kish looked at Ichigo with lust filled eyes.

"Now he's gone, how about we have some fun?"

"How about you go away?!" Ichigo yelled at him, he pushed her against the wall grinning making her cat ears and tail pop out. Ichigo's phone rang, Kish reached into her skirt pocket and pulled it out, making sure to let his hand slide down her waist on the way down.

"Hello?" Kish answered

"What are you doing there?!" he heard Ryou's voice

"I'm just about to get in bed naked with my kitten" Kish smirked, Ichigo's face turned bright red in embarrassment and anger.

"YOU DIRTY PERVERT!!!" Ichigo screamed thrashing around trying to break free of his grip, Kish just held her tighter between himself and the wall.

"…Just let me speak to Ichigo" Ryou sighed, Kish shrugged and let go of his kitten.

"The blonde baka ka wants to talk to you" he said handing her the phone

"Yes?"

"Something happening in the park! Go there now! The computer had picked up a weird reading"

"Ok, I'm going…" Ichigo sighed, she felt in her pocket for her transformation pendant but found it missing.

"Looking for this kitten?" Kish smirked holding it up, Ichigo just glared at him.

"Give it back!" she ordered.

"…Only if you grope my groin…" he smiled at her, showing his fangs, Ichigo stared at him in disgust and jumped out of the window.

**Some time before!**

Hanyuu flew around Tokyo and landing in the park, panting.

"Those guys never give up…" she panted.

"Hanyuu Onee-chan" something muttered, she looked behind to see a boy, a little younger than herself with red eyes, red hair and a pair of horns sticking out of his head.

"Kenta!" Hanyuu smiled and hugged him, he stiffened and pushed her away.

"I have to take you back" he said sadly, Hanyuu became defensive and glared at him.

"I'm not going back! Pai-chan is here! And I'm not leaving him again!"

"He's your boyfriend right? The guy you kept telling me about?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"…Please Hanyuu, I hate it there too but they're kill you if they can't research you… because then they're think your useless to them"

"I'm not going" she stated folding her arms.

"Like I said, I **have** to take you back, I'm sorry" Kenta said before charging at her with a sword, a force field appeared between them.

"Well what have we got here?" Anju asked floating above them, her eyes glowing turquoise. "You not taking my friend away!" she yelled at him, and then turned to leave with Hanyuu, Kenta threw his sword at her but she stopped it with another force field and glared at him.

"You know, I was going to let you live and only think of you as a annoying relative because we have the same genes. But, you're becoming a nuisance"

"Oh yeah? Your just a little kid, what can you do?!"

"…I can tear apart the blood vessels in your brain, killing you instantly with my powers" she answered, "Hmm, your scared now, right? I know, how about we play a game?" she asked smirking.

"W-what sort of game?!"

"It's a really fun game, its called lets tear off Kenta's limps" she smiled evilly at him, Kenta grew wings out of his back, like Hanyuu does and tried to fly away Anju pointed at him and the wings were ripped off spurting blood everywhere, he screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He stood up to run when an invisible force sliced off his left leg. And he fell again and more blood spilled out.

Anju floated over to him smiling. "Are we having fun yet?" she asked, Hanyuu tackled her to the ground taking her by surprise.

"STOP IT!!!!! LEAVE KENTA-CHAN ALONE!!!!!!!" Hanyuu screamed hitting Anju, the soldiers appeared above them, one flew down and helped Kenta.

"What happened?" he asked the injured boy

"T-the… kid… she's a monster…" he cried, shaking from fear and pain.

"What the hell is she?!" another soldier asked.

"I'm Nemuri" Anju shrugged "Now go away before I kill you all"

One of them tried attacking her but before he reached her, his head exploded and the body fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Ok… Now I'm getting angry!" Anju yelled at them, they all quickly disappeared. Hanyuu stared at her terrified.

"…Anju what are you?" she asked, the other girl took no notice "Anju?" she tired again, still nothing "Nemuri?" she asked Anju looked at her.

"What?" Anju asked

"… Isn't Nemuri the alien…?" Hanyuu asked

"I'm only a alien to you, I'm a mithra"

"Is that why you're a cat thing? You are the alien?"

"I am not the full Nemuri-sama, me and Anju are only a part of her"

"Where's Anju?"

"She's me too, haven't you noticed me before? We've talk before" Nemuri asked

"Wait, is it you talking when Anju's acting all scary and stuff?"

"Pretty much, but we're Anju most of the time"

"So you're a another personality?" Hanyuu asked putting everything together.

"Yup, I only come from Nemuri-sama, the real one is back on our planet, at the laboratory you were made in"

"So ok, how could Anju have Nemuri's personality?"

"I don't know" Nemuri said

"Does Kish know about you?"

"… No, I've actually never talked to Kishu-kun" she said blushing "I'm too shy to talk to him" she muttered looking away as the redness of her cheeks increased.

"Aw you have a crush on him!" Hanyuu laughed "Hang on, that's kind of creepy, you're a part of his sister and you like him…"

"Shut up! I know already!" Nemuri snapped at the other girl. "Please, don't tell anyone about me, ok? We're friends right?"

"Well I'm not sure, I'm actually Anju's friend, and you did just try to kill my brother" Hanyuu muttered

"Hey! He was going to capture you! And if you tell anyone, especially Kishu-kun about me I'll tell everyone you love Pai!" Nemuri yelled at her.

"Fine, whatever.." the red haired girl growled annoyed, it was then when the Kish, Pai, Tart and the mews showed up, Nemuri's eyes changed to light blue, Hanyuu realised that this meant Anju was back.

'Hmm, she leaves just a soon a Kish gets here, how cute" she thought to herself.

"What happened?!" Pai asked seeing the dead body and all the blood on the ground, the girls looked at each other before Anju spoke.

"Those meanie guys attacked us again! But we got rid of them. Yup, yup"

"You guys alright na no da?" Pudding asked standing next to Tart, whose sugar level had dropped and he looked like he would fall asleep any minute. Kish sneaked up behind Ichigo and hugged her. Anju's eyes changed to turquoise and she began to growl at Ichigo, and in jealously flew over to her and kicked her away from Kish and hugged him herself.

"Hey Anju! Leave koneko-chan alone!" Kish scolded hugging Ichigo again, Nemuri crossed her arms annoyed, hissing. Ichigo managed to get away from him and ran over to the other mews. Kish sighed and patted Nemuri on the head making her blush as she felt his warm skin coming in contact with hers.

'Wahh! Kishu-kun just touched me!! He's so nice!' she thought smiling happily, but she began to panic, as she had never been so close to him before, and let Anju take over and her eyes changed to blue again.

"Sorry onee-chan" Anju said to Ichigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Muaha! Nya! Another chappy! Whoot!

Kish- hmm, this is going to be interesting if Anju wants Ichigo and me together but Nemuri doesn't because she's jealous of Ichigo…

Cybil kitty –Yup, yup, I want at least FIVE reviews before I write more… so Review ni ba!


	14. Aoyama wets himself?

Cybil kitty- Well, here we are another chapter, ok I'm very tired, I've been sick for about 3 weeks and I'm updating 2 stories each week, AND I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! And cookies! Can I have the cookies? Pwease?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the café, the aliens had told everyone about not fighting anymore, Ryou had yelled madly and then stomped off to his room still not wanting to work with them. Ichigo walked in to the changing room and began to pull her shirt off, she heard a sound behind her and turned around, Kish was there, shirtless smiling at her.

"KISH!!!" She screeched holding her shirt against her body "What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to see you" he smiled back

"Get out!" she yelled trying not to look at his attractive bare chest.

"Like what you see, huh koneko-chan?" Kish smirked, Ichigo blushed and turned around away from him.

"Where's you shirt?!"

"…I've accidentally misplaced it" he smiled, moving towards her, Ichigo gave him a death glare.

"Yeah right pervert" She muttered she quickly looked at him again and almost screamed, Kish now wasn't wearing his shorts, just his underwear.

"WHAT THE?!?!?"

"I misplaced my shorts too" Kish shrugged and pushed her down to the floor and laid on top of her, with one hand he held her wrists and with the other he pulled the shirt away from Ichigo and threw it behind them. She struggled hard against him but he was stronger and began kissing down her neck.

"Nii-nii?!" they both looked towards the door where Anju, Hanyuu and Pai stood, the youngest looked confused, the red haired girl looked really freaked out and the older male just looked blankly, though his face showed quite some interest in the matter.

"Nii-nii, what are you doing to Ichi onee-chan?" Anju asked, Hanyuu ran out and then came back in just as fast holding a digital camera and started taking photos, Ichigo was whimpering at both what Kish had tried to do to her and the fact that the aliens had seen her in such a position. Kish however looked pleased and seemed to be actually enjoying this.

"Having fun?" Pai asked raising a eyebrow, Hanyuu stopped and smiled evilly at Ichigo.

"I have photographic evidence here that Ichigo likes Kish! Now unless you want me showing everyone these you have to work for me!" She declared waving the camera around.

"Hey wait! He was trying to rape me!!" Ichigo screamed thrashing about.

"Oh yeah? Who is everyone going to believe? We all know about you kissing him…" Hanyuu smirked.

"Hey nii-nii, is this that 'joining as one' thing you told me about?" Anju asked "How does it work?"

"Well… we could show you…" Kish smirked, Ichigo kicked him where it hurts and he let her go and she put her shirt back on, Hanyuu grabbed on her dragged her in to the kitchen.

"Now, here's my list of demands…" Hanyuu started "I want, you to be my personal slave at least five hours a day, new cloths because I seriously need them! I feel real sluttish always wearing this tight thing… and I want a computer, a wide screen TV, a license to kill, a army of evil killer robots and a llama" she finished

"I'm not giving you anything!? Why should I?!" Ichigo yelled really angrily, Hanyuu simply smiled and pointed to the camera.

"… How about I buy you cloths and be your servant?" Ichigo sighed, "I can't afford the other stuff…" Hanyuu smirked at her again, a saw Ryou walking in to get a drink.

"Hey tall, blond and stupid, we got something to show ya!" she turned to the blond he glared at her.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked, Hanyuu was about the show in the pictures when Ichigo stopped her.

"Fine! I'll give you 50 per cent of what I earn working here, alright?" Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"I want 90" Hanyuu said crossing her arms.

"NO WAY!" Ichigo yelled, Hanyuu held up the camera at her.

"… Fine…" Ichigo mumbled, "Damn aliens…" she sulked off into the main room of the café.

"Hey Ryou, shouldn't we be going to kill Aoyama or something? You know he did kill us"

"You guys killed him first, and that was the blue knight that killed you, so no" the blond said walking away.

"Darn I wanna kill Aoyama!"

"We could go question him, he might know something about Deep blue" Pai said

"Well maybe… yes I like it! Use any method you see fit. Personally, I'd recommend you get a hold of a cocker spaniel, tie him down on a chair with a potty on his head, then pop his manhood between two sausages and shout "Dinner time, Fido!"

"Blondie, that will never work" Hanyuu told him

"Yes, think about the poor dog having to go anywhere near his manhood…" Pai said standing next to her.

"Whatever…" Ryou muttered going down into the lab, Hanyuu looked at Pai.

"Why didn't we think of that?" she asked

"I don't know, but lets do it"

**At Aoyama's house**

"This is totally insane!!!!" Aoyama cried, tied to a chair in his room with a dirty potty over his head.

"So what can you tell us about Deep blue?!" Kish asked poking him with a stick.

"I don't know any Deep blue!!! I swear!!!"

"Oh you swear, huh?!? Its not nice to swear! You're probably a liar too!" Hanyuu said

"Ok I promise!" Aoyama cried

"It's not nice to make promises you won't keep! You meanie liar!!!!" Anju yelled hitting him with her cat toy.

"Look! I'm as human as any of you!!!!!" he cried, he couldn't see them under the potty so didn't know.

"So your from another planet?! I knew it!!! You are Deep blue!!" Kish exclaimed "Tart! Bring in the cocker spaniel!"

"Listen! My name is Aoyama Masaya, I was born in Tokyo, I'm thirteen years old, I live with my adopted parents and I don't know any deep blue!!!!!" Aoyama wailed, tears running down his face and a wet patch spreading around his groin.

"Ew, he pissed himself…" Kish muttered backing away.

"Ok, thanks that's all we needed to know" Pai stated.

"WHAT?!?!" Aoyama screamed.

"Yes, we have to interview all suspects, believe me I will be asking myself some rather searching questions later" Pai said, before they all teleported back to the café, leaving him still tied up.

"Stupid Kish, always trying to rape or kiss me…" Ichigo muttered, sweeping leaves off the path outside the café, Kish appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello koneko-chan, did you miss me?" he asked nuzzling into her neck. Anju and Nemuri watched him behind a tree. Nemuri wanting to scream, why couldn't Kish love her?! Well… it was obviously really, he wouldn't ever even think about touching his sister…

"crap!!!!" she yelled kicking the hard tree, and one eye turned light blue, this way they could talk to each other with having to keep changing.

"Nemuri-chan, please calm down"

"But that bitch! She doesn't even like Kishu-kun or ever acts nice to him! And still he loves her! It's so unfair!"

"I know, but Ichigo onee-chan does really like him, she's just sort of shy" Anju replied, if anyone walked past and saw them it would look really weird, a little girl talking to herself in different voices, as Anju's is more cuter and childish and Nemuri sounds older.

"She doesn't deserver him…" Nemuri muttered sadly, and then change back to completely Anju.

"Nemuri-chan don't go…."

"So this is where you've been hiding?" that voice! Its couldn't be… could it? Anju slowly turned around.

"PAPA!?" she screeched

"You know what isn't fair? That Cherrie is dead, but you are alive, why is that?" he asked taking a few steps forward. "You actually look quite cute and innocent, being so small, big eyes the cute toy you always carry around… but you can't fool me, Deep blue-sama told me what you are"

"Deep blue…?" Anju questioned quietly.

"Don't worry he's not here, see this?" he held up a black crystal "It's magical, it stops him coming, also it will stop other personality's, if there more than one in a body, so yours can't help you. I saw what happened earlier with that horned boy, and those kids from a few years ago, you're a murderer" he sad walked over to her, she was too scared to move. He kicked her hard in the stomach making her crouched on the ground trying to protect herself.

"…Anju's a good girl… I'm not bad… I won't fight with anyone, I'll go somewhere and live peacefully and… nii-nii always says I'm good…I'm not bad, I won't hurt anyone… I'm good" Anju mumbled crying.

"Stop talking shit!" he yelled kicking her in the head, she let out a cry of pain, luckily Kish heard it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kish shouted immediately summoning his swords and flying to Anju.

"Aren't I allowed to see my kids?" their dad asked innocently, Kish was giving him the most full of hatred glared he had ever seen.

"Leave, before I kill you" Kish growled loudly.

"Fine, whatever" he disappeared, Kish kneeled down next to Anju who was crying.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked concerned, checking her over for any injuries.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil- please tell me what you think nya! And what you think might happen in future chappys! Teeheehee! Review pwease!


	15. Death 3, don't leave me

Cybil kitty- hiya! This death might upset or scare of few people, it's kind of nasty, and I put in some HanyuuxPai cuteness, if its in the past am I allowed to make Pai call something cute? Or is that still too out of character? Anyway pwease review ni ba!!!

----------------------------------------------

"Ryou what is happening?!" Ichigo asked, the mews and aliens were all gathered in the café basement, the blond stared at his computer screen again shocked.

"There's some strange power in the mountains not far from here and it's getting stronger if we don't stop it there's a chance it could destroy the whole of Japan, but the aliens are all here…"

"Anju, Hanyuu any ideas?" Kish asked the two girls standing next to him, with the smaller with her arms around his waist.

"Why are you asking us?!" Hanyuu asked, then she looked in question at Anju.

"This has nothing to do with Nemuri-sama" the Anju said "I don't know ni ba… hmm deep blue?"

"Well it most likely is him" Pai sighed

"I told you he was no good" Kish pointed out

"Who exactly is Deep blue?" Zakuro asked

"We don't really know" Pai told her

"You worked for someone you don't know?"

"Sad isn't it?" Hanyuu smirked at Pai "He does have something to do with the experiments at the lab I came from"

"Maybe he was trying to make a super army" Ichigo suggested

"Well that plan didn't work, they seriously need to improve on security, I escaped twice! And they can't catch An-chan or me! And even Chie ran away!" Hanyuu laughed

"I miss Chie-chan… Nii-nii what if papa got her?!" Anju wailed tugging on Kish's shorts

"Just because she has horns too it doesn't mean he would go after her"

"They're really stupid if a six year old girl managed to escape"

"Didn't it take you four years of trying to escape?" Pai asked raising his eyebrows at Hanyuu

"Eh? Well… shut up!" she wailed

"Oh what a comeback!" Kish cheered sarcastically

"And you would have been caught if I didn't help you" Pai continued,

"Hush you! … Ok lets have a flashback!" Hanyuu cheered

"Is this where it goes back to when we met? Ah I love this, I look so adorably small"

**FLASHBACK!**

'Ok so we're back home, you can tell because it's cold, dark and crappy and there's people with big ears who hate humans, so in stereotypical home, there was me, I was so small and there was Hanyuu, smaller too, completely flat chested and had long waist length hair, running around like a mad person'

Pai sat alone in one of the many small caves that leads to the main one where the city was, he heard a sound behind him and turned around, the wall of the cave broke down creating a small hole that he guess joined another cave tunnel. A girl climbed through the hole holding a pickaxe, she looked exhausted, annoyed and was covered in dirt

"Oh? This is where it goes? Back outside?" she sighed looking out onto the city

"You could cause a cave in doing that!" Pai scolded

"Whatever, it's not my fault I'm trying to do something over here" she shrugged and started digging downwards, Pai stared at her then noticed her horns.

"Hey, are those real?" he asked, Hanyuu stopped and looked at him.

"Guess they do interest you huh? I was wondering when you would see them, everyone comments about them"

"I think they're cute" Pai said

"Really?!" she ran over to him excitedly "I always thought so too! But other people think they're weird"

"No, they're unique and cute" Pai said smiling. Echoes came from the tunnel where Hanyuu had come from.

"Where is she?!" they heard a woman yell.

"Oh holy shit!" Hanyuu cursed and Pai could tell she was going to run, so he grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?! Let go!" she demanded angrily trying to pull away from the boy.

"Why are they chasing you?" Pai asked, tightening his grip on her.

"Cause I got horns!" she offered as some sort of explanation before clawing at his arm while he seemed to be debating something. Then pulled her against his body and teleported. The pair appeared in the city, in a little alleyway between two stone houses.

"Why didn't you teleport if you wanted to get away from them anyway?" Pai asked

"I can't teleport or fly! And it's their fault!" Hanyuu growled, and slumped to the ground, sitting with her back against the cold wall hugging her knees.

"Bu the way, my name is Pai, what's yours?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"…Hanyuu…" she muttered staring at the ground, Pai shuffled closer to her. They just sat like that for a while and Hanyuu rested her head on Pai's shoulder, snuggling up to him.

"Hey…" She started, Pai looked at her she was blushing. "Could you be my friend? … I know I'm different, and those people always chase me and are mean, but I don't mind that too much… but I do get really lonely… so…"

"Yes" Pai stated simply, so simply Hanyuu didn't believe him for a moment and just stared at him. "We're friends" he said smiling at her. Hanyuu grinned back at him but suddenly looked in pain and gripped at her chest coughing hard.

"Are you ok?!" Pai asked worried, she didn't answer just continued coughing with her hands clasped over her mouth and eyes shut tight. He panicked when he saw blood dripping between her fingers. Not knowing what else to do he wrapped one arm around her and the other patted her back hard. Her coughing calmed after a minutes and she only breathed quickly clutching at Pai's shirt, forgetting about the blood covering her hands.

"Hanyuu, are you hurt?" Pai asked very concerned, she shook her head.

"I was told I have lung problems, this happens a lot and I get heart attacks…" she mumbled, her ears drooping.

"Is it painful?" he asked in a caring tone, his hand still rubbing her back, Hanyuu nodded wiping the blood from around her mouth. Pai stood and helped her up and gently led her by the hand, almost like a mother leading their child, out of the alley and to a small house. As soon as they stepped inside they were greeted by an adorable, tiny three-year-old Tart crawling towards them, wearing the cutest baby suit ever, he clang onto his older brother's leg while sucking his thumb.

"Taru-taru!" a woman cried running into the room a picking up little Tart, she had violet purple chin length hair, green eyes and wore a simple white dress. "I thought you were playing in the kitchen!" she noticed the two children, and the blood dripping down Hanyuu's neck.

"What happened?!" She demanded quickly checking both of them of any oblivious injuries.

"I cough up blood a lot" Hanyuu told her.

**End flashback**

"Taru-taru, you were soooo cute as a baby!" Hanyuu cried hugging Tart, he screeched as he was pulled against her breasts.

"Lucky bastard…" Kish murmured, the young alien managed to get away and hid behind Pai.

"I was not cute!" Tart protested very loudly and angrily. "I was a vicious and would bite your feet!"

"Aw, don't you remember Taru-taru? You couldn't pronounce my name so you always called me Haayuuu, it was so adorable!"

"YOU LYE!!!" he yelled defensibly pointing a finger at Hanyuu.

"She's right Tart" Pai corrected him, Tart squealed one more time and fell over, laying on the floor twitching.

"Your all against me…" he mumbled. Anju nuzzled her face into Kish's side

"Hey quit that, it's bugging me" he said picking her up and so moving her away from his ticklish area. Ryou's computer screen started flashing red alerting him something was wrong, the blond ran over to it and typed in something.

"What's wrong Ryou?" Keiichiro asked.

"The power source is growing, it's getting stronger, we have to go find it" he said turning to the mews, Mint sighed.

"I'm going to have to miss my hair appointment…" the bird girl said sadly.

"We're going too!" Kish exclaimed and looked over at Ichigo. "Well I have to protect my kitten"

"Fine we're all going" Ryou said, Kish put Anju down on the ground and took a hold of Ichigo's hand, grinning at her, she both glared and blushed at the same time. Anju started walking out of the door, when Kish pulled her backwards.

"Your staying right here" he told her.

"But nii-nii! What about papa?! If I'm alone…" she looked sick from the thought of what her father could do to her.

"I've made a anti-teleportation device" Ryou told her pointing to some machine in the corner. "Nobody can get in here, and the doors will be locked"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Anju screamed clinging onto Kish's waist and began to cry.

"We'll be outside" Pai said heading outside, knowing this could take a while and they all went outside.

"Nii-nii why do you always leave me?! Remember when you left home you said you would only be gone two weeks! You've been here with that stupid Ichigo for a whole year! Nii-nii why do you always lye to me?!" she wailed as tears continue running down her face, Kish just stared at her, wondering what to say to her, she must of annoyed Pancake so much by asking when he was coming back all the time. It was weird, but he never imagined that Pancake could die, he was always so healthy… you never think that people important to you one day just won't be there anymore. Kish wondered what he would have done if Anju had died then too.

He could just picture it, after returning to the ship one day Pai tells him that a message was sent from their planet saying Pancake had died from Geostigma and Anju had starved to death after without anyone taking care of her. He guessed she had made it because of Hanyuu, she must have been there with them secretly Kish made a mental note to ask Hanyuu how long she had been with Anju later.

"Nii-nii don't you love me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" she cried, Kish couldn't bare seeing his baby sister like this, he kneeled down in front of her, rubbing her head gently and grinned at her.

"Silly of course I love you, but I have to find out what is going on it could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Then stay with me! I want you here! I don't want to be alone anymore!" Anju cried hugging him tightly. "Nii-nii, please don't leave me! Please stay with me I'm scared!"

Kish pulled back from her enough to look at her face "Don't cry, I'll be back really soon ok? I promise when I get back I'll play with you, if you've been a good big girl" he quickly kissed her forehead before teleporting away.

………………………………………………………

An hour later Anju sat against the wall of the lab stroking her cat toy's head for some sort of comfort.

"I want nii-nii…" She mumbled

"I know already, but I don't think Kishu-kun is coming back…" Nemuri replied "You know, I've been thinking, if we had some of that mew aqua stuff, we could help Nemuri-sama" she said talking about the original one.

"But nii-nii… I want to stay with him…" Anju wailed as Nemuri left again, the lights went out leaving her sitting in the dark. She became very scared, and crawled into a corner behind the anti-teleportation machine. The air rippled and her father appeared, she looked at the machine, the power light was off, showing it wasn't working.

"Come here little Anju" he said looking around the room, she was terrified and covered her eyes with her hands, praying Kish would suddenly burst through the door to save her. The man walked towards where she was hiding and saw her, Anju jumped up and ran for the door but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and covered her mouth and nose with a wet cloth. The smell of the liquid made her feel extremely tired and she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------

When Anju woke up, she was tied onto what resembled an operating table, lying on her back. She heard footsteps behind her and tied lifting up her head, only to find a roped wrapped around her neck holding her down and choking her slightly.

"I see you've woken up, that's good I was beginning to get bored waiting" her father told her walking towards her, holding a sharp butchers knife in hand.

"…P-please…. No papa… please…" Anju whimpered, he took no noticed and drove the knife into her left wrist making her scream in pain.

"NII-NII HELP!!!!!!!!" She screamed thrashing about in the bonds that held her as blood spurted out. The evil man ripped the knife out before stabbing it back down.

"Anju?" he asked when he didn't get a reply he slapped her across the face. "Listen you brat!" he yelled, she stared at him in agony and fear. "Do you know how far you pushed Cherrie? Its your fault she died!!!" he cried stabbing her arm again.

"…W-wh..at did I d-do?" Anju gasped in pain, this only mad him more furious and he pulled the knife back again and plunged it into her stomach.

"NII-NII!" she cried again as blood leaked out of her mouth.

"You made my poor Cherrie feel guilty, she thought it was her fault that you were born differently, and why you kept crying all the damn time!" he yelled pulling the knife out and watched as the blood soaked through her dress.

"…Nii-nii…" Anju cried again.

"You think by crying your 'nii-nii' will save you? That anyone will save you and take however much pain there is in your place? You did that to Cherrie too! You made her suffer! You should have been the one that died! Not my Cherrie!!!" her father screamed stabbing in back into her stomach and pulling the blade down to her hips.

-----------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the mountains all they found was some sort of small alien machine.

"This is what was making the power signal" Ryou confirmed looking at it.

"What was the point of coming here then?!" Tart demanded to know angrily.

"Hmmm, I should go back and check the computer again…" the blonde sighed and stood up heading for his car. They went back to café mew mew, Kish was first to head down to the basement and opened the door, to find an empty room.

"Anju!" he called looked behind objects she could be hiding behind, he saw the cat toy and picked it up, as worry filled his mind.

"Did Anju leave or something, she's not upstairs or in the main café either" Ichigo said.

"Anju never goes anywhere without this, she wouldn't just leave it here" Kish explained his eyes fixed on the stuffed toy.

"If she's not in the café I'll look for her signal on the computer" Ryou said turning to the computer. "Huh? I left this on…" he muttered, he also noticed that the electric clock sitting on the desk next to him was flashing 12:00, it only did that if the power went off and it needed to be reset. In panicked he glanced over to the anti-teleportation machine, it was also turned off.

"Oh shit… Masha!" the little fluffy robot that had been asleep in Ichigo's pocket flew towards him.

"Yes, yes?"

"I need you to find a alien" Ryou commanded, Masha immediately flew around Kish.

"ALIEN! ALIEN!" he cried flying in circles above Kish's head, the green haired boy grabbed Masha.

"Find Anju!" he yelled at him, Masha flew upstairs and out the main door, the others followed as Masha flew into some trees behind the café.

"What's that smell?!" Mint cried covering her face.

"Iron, that means there's lots of blood…" Pai replied, Masha flew a few feet forwards and went behind a tree.

"ALIEN! ALIEN!" he cried, Hanyuu walked towards him, they couldn't see what see was looking at but she stared wide-eyed and screamed turning away. Kish went over and saw, Anju's corpse.

In a puddle of blood, multiple stab wounds on her arms and wrists but worst of all, he body was cut open and he could tell that she had been disembowelled.

"OH GOD HER ORGANS ARE GONE!!!!!" Tart yelled throwing up on the ground after seeing her. Kish stared at her eyes, glazed over and staring a nothing.


	16. Please remember

Nemuri stood in darkness in their cat form, Anju sat on the ground a few feet away from her crying loudly.

"How many times have we done this now?" Nemuri asked sitting next to Anju, gently patting her back trying to calm her.

"Nii-nii didn't save us…" Anju whimpered, whipping her eyes.

"I told you he wouldn't go back, though that was really, really horrible having our guts pulled out…" Nemuri muttered, shaking from the memory of it. "Kishu-kun better be very sorry for leaving us!"

"But nii-nii always promised he would always save me! Why did he lie?!" Anju cried getting a little hysterical. "I told him papa could come back but he didn't listen! Why does nii-nii hate me?!? What did I do?!" she screamed as more and more tears fell.

"… Kishu-kun doesn't hate you, he's just too fucking obsessed with that bitch!" Nemuri growled, a bright powerful light came towards them.

"Time to go Anju, Nemuri-sama is sending us back again…" Nemuri muttered standing up.

Anju woke up to Tart poking her in the arm annoyingly.

"You do sure sleep a lot, you know" He said poking her one more time before standing up, and walking from where Anju was sitting on a chair next to one of the tables in the café where she had been sleeping with her arms and head resting on the table. She squeezed the cat toy that was sitting on her lap in anger, didn't he remember? He wasn't acting like anything happened, maybe he just didn't want to upset her by reminding her of the awful way she died last time.

Anju stood up and went over to where Tart was talking to Pudding, she tugged at his arm.

"Where's nii-nii?" she asked.

"He's somewhere with the old hag" Tart replied both he and Pudding heard her small growl at the mention of the cat mew but didn't say anything.

"Why is nii-nii always with Ichigo now?" Anju asked sadly.

"Don't you like Ichigo onee-chan?" Pudding asked, looking down on the smaller girl.

"I like her but nii-nii always is with her" she mumbled walking away.

"Anju are you alright?" Keiichiro called from the kitchen, the little girl came in and looked at him. "Are you alright? You don't look so good" he asked again looking down at her worriedly.

"Ni ba…" Anju sighed staring back at him.

"Does that mean anything?"

"Why is nii-nii always with Ichigo onee-chan ni ba?"

"Oh I see, your worried that Kish loves Ichigo more than he loves you" Keiichiro said smiling kindly at her, Anju nodded staring at the ground.

"Don't think of this relationship that your losing a brother, but rather gaining a sister, you have to learn that he is a big boy now and won't always be there to play with you. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't care for you any less than he does for Ichigo, I suggest you find a new playmate around your own age, maybe Pudding and Tart, they're only three years older than you, and you must have friends back on your planet right?"

"I guess ni ba… but the grown ups don't let their kids play with me" Anju mumbled sadly.

"Why not?"

"They think I cursed them, I did know cause Nemuri-chan tolds me but I was only tryin' to warn other people, but nobody ever listens to me ni ba…" Keiichiro stared at her, before kneeling down in front of her and patting her head.

"Aw you are just so cute, how could someone want to hurt you?" he smiled. Anju just continued to stared at the floor with a pained expression without saying anything, Keiichiro stood up and went back to icing a cake. Anju looked over to a knife sitting on the draining board shuffled over without Keiichiro seeing and picked it up, she sometimes found that physical pain from an injury masked the even greater emotional pain, she looked at the knife and then the green bandana wrapped around her wrist. Then she remembered her latest death and her father's face he stabbed the butcher's knife into her wrist.

Anju dropped the knife clutching her chest, the pain of her other deaths still wouldn't go away, she remember what it felt like when that sword went right through her chest piecing her lungs and she remembered stabbing that knife into her own neck.

The first two weren't as bad, even though it was terribly painful she knew she had saved Kish the first time and she didn't mind dieing in his arms, in what she had always known to be the safest place in the world, she didn't care as long as he was safe.

The second Nemuri was in control, that didn't mean she couldn't feel it, but it wasn't as bad as if she had too kill herself, and there wasn't any other way out of that, everyone else was already died.

But the last time… Anju had practically begged Kish to stay with her but he went with Ichigo, he said he didn't want her to get hurt, if he really meant that, why didn't he stay with her? Instead her leaving her alone when their father was around.

**Flashback**

"We're going too!" Kish exclaimed and looked over at Ichigo. "Well I have to protect my kitten"

"Fine we're all going" Ryou said, Kish put Anju down on the ground and took a hold of Ichigo's hand, grinning at her

**End flashback**

He seemed to only want to protect Ichigo, although Anju knew this wasn't true, but she couldn't help but feel that way. Tears came to her eyes and rolled down her face, Keiichiro didn't notice as she left the kitchen silently crying. She went outside and flew to the roof of the café, and sat there watching people going about their business around the park.

"Dieing in agony and despair each time, its something that you can never get used to" Nemuri muttered with one eye light blue and the other turquoise.

"Ni ba… don't say stuff like that Nemuri-chan… things are already bad enough without you reminding me" Anju wailed

"We will die again…"

"Nemuri-chan!"

"What, will something change?!" Nemuri snapped Anju didn't reply. "No it won't. Nothing will!"

"… That's not true… you can't know that…"

"But it's always the same, no matter what we do"

"But maybe if we wait long enough, maybe a nice world will appear ni ba…"

"And when will that be?" Nemuri asked somewhat annoyed.

"Maybe one day, something will stop this, nii-nii always says you can't give up!"

"Kish-kun doesn't care for us anymore! Can't you tell that?! He's always with that bitch Ichigo!"

"Your wrong! Nii-nii loves me! He always has and always will! And I'll prove it!" Anju yelled flying down from the roof.

------------------------

"So you know all about me and my life, so what about you?" Ichigo asked Kish sitting on a bench in the park, they had been asking questions trying to understand each other better.

"Ok, well I'm fourteen years old, and I live with my sister Anju, we don't actually have a home, we just slept in a shelter for the homeless at night" he replied.

"Is that it? What about your family?"

"Well everything started going bad ever since our mother agreed to be infused with alien DNA for a experiment, she didn't know that she was already pregnant and sometime later Anju was born two months prematurely"

**Flashback**

Little seven year old Kish was happily drawing on a piece of paper sitting at a desk in his room when he heard his mother scream in pain, he jumped up and ran for his parents bedroom where the sound came from, his aunt Mayu grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back.

"What's wrong with mom!?" he questioned.

"She's having a baby" Mayu told him.

"But don't mom's get all big before having babies?" Kish asked, none of them had noticed Cherry changing at all.

"Yes, but it must be a very small baby, we didn't even know she would have one"

"Am I getting a little brother or sister?!" Kish asked excitedly, Mayu frowned a little.

"Well maybe, but we think the baby will be very sick or small, it shouldn't come out now it's way too early" After a while they heard a baby crying, Kish and Mayu ran in seeing Cherry sitting on the bed she and Hiro shared with him sitting on the side of the bed looking at the baby in her arms

"Is it ok?" Mayu asked going over, stopped and stared at the tiny baby girl, with a little amount of dark green hair, turquoise eyes and a little pair of horns. Kish tugged on Mayu's arm and pointed at the baby.

"What's that on its head?" he asked, Cherry slowing rubbed her fingers over the little things.

"They look like horns"

"Nonsense, she must have some skull deformity" Hiro said, looking at his new child. Kish looked clueless.

"It means she's been born with a strangely shaped head" Cherry explained smiling at her son.

"It's a girl?!" Kish asked happily climbing onto the bed next to his mother "Hi baby" he greeted waving a hand in front of her face, she stared at him with her large eyes and grabbed one of his fingers with a tiny hand.

"Look mom! She likes me!" Kish exclaimed happily holding his new sister's hand.

"Of course she likes you. You're her big brother" Cherry smiled down at her children.

"Can we name her Anju?!" Kish asked happily

"Ok, that's a cute name" Hiro smiled.

"Aw, too bad Hiro seems like you lost out again, she looks just like Cherry, your looks just never get in" Mayu smirked at Hiro, since both children looked like their mother and really nothing like their father.

**End flashback**

"Well my mother and aunt Mayu have both died, mom killed herself and Mayu died of a illness on my planet called Geostigma, and my dad went nuts so I just live with Anju really…" Kish finished explaining looking a little sad, Ichigo looked upset as well and decided to make him happier, she had wanted to do it for a while anyway. She leaned closer to his face and kissed him. Kish would have done a little happy dance if he weren't otherwise busy. Ichigo was kissing him! Kish was so surprise that he almost didn't kiss back, but when he did he wished this moment would never end.

Until, Anju tugged in his arm. The couple broke apart, Ichigo blushing bright red.

"Nii-nii! I need you do something for me!" Anju wailed, Kish glared, angry at her for ruining the wonderful moment.

"Go ask Pai, I'm busy" he muttered

"But nii-nii! Don't you remember last time? What about if that happens again!?" Anju asked tugging on his arm even more.

"What are you talking about?! Please just go do something!" Kish snapped at her, Anju looked like she was about to cry but didn't and decided to read his mind.

'Dam! Why did she have to come now of all times?! Can't she ever learn to do anything herself?! Koneko-chan was kissing me! Anju's so annoying!'

"…Nii-nii do you really think I'm annoying?" Anju asked as tears ran down her face "Why don't you remember? I'm not lying! You don't like me anymore!" Anju cried flying away, Kish's anger disappeared in seconds and he suddenly felt guilty for being so mean to her

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Nya ha ha! Please tell me what you think and please, please review! And I know this is confusing but it will be explained later, so review!

What do you think Nemuri will do after seeing that? Ooh I don't think she's gonna be happy! … well she's never happy, but she'll be very unhappy! So review! And to add to the confusing go back up and look at the description of baby Anju in the flashback and who has eyes that colour? Hmmmm? So please, pwease review and tell me what you think ni ba!


	17. Death 4, insanity

Cybil kitty- This is the last death chapter! Hooray! I like writing them, but they're nasty… and everybody dies! Muahahaha! Though it goes back in time!

Warning- Insane sadist Nemuri

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anju flew as fast as she could, away from the park, away from Kish and Ichigo. And landed on top of Tokyo tower and broke down crying.

"I TOLD YOU!!!!!!!" Nemuri shrieked furious, "I told you Kishu-kun didn't love you anymore but did you listen? No! I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

"Leave Ichigo onee-chan alone!" Anju wailed, trying to calm down somewhat.

"Why?! It's her fault! Everything is her fault! She's the reason we keep fucking dieing!!!"

"LIAR!!!!" Anju screamed back "Don't blame Ichigo onee-chan!! This is Deep blue's fault!!!!"

"You idiot, if Kishu-kun didn't go to Ichigo's house to see her, we wouldn't have had to go there and get stabbed. If Ichigo had listened when we told her not to attack the blue knight, Kishu-kun wouldn't of got hurt making us use our powers to try to save him. If Ichigo never existed, **Kishu-kun wouldn't love her and leave us for her!!!"**

"That's not true! It isn't! nii-nii does love me! Don't lie!" Anju cried, this couldn't be true she wouldn't let it be true. Pain surged through her body, as she felt as if her body was burning.

"If we just save Nemuri-sama this would all stop you know!" Nemrui yelled

"SHUT UP!!" Anju cried muffling her face into the cat toy. "Its good that nii-nii is happy! I want him to always be happy!"

"But all you have to do is kill Ichigo, and all the bad things will go away"

"But I like Ichigo onee-chan! She's my friend!" Anju yelled as even more tears fell "I don't kill my friends!"

"So it's alright to kill people you don't like? See, your just like me"

"Killing is bad!"

"You killed Aoyama, and all be yourself too"

"… But I don't want to kill any more!! Please don't make me!"

"Ok, I won't make you kill, but how about we go to Aoyama's house and look for that crystal? If we had it we could stop deep blue hurting Ichigo, Kishu-kun and all our friends" Nemuri said grinning, if there was ever a time when Anju should of picked to read Nemuri's thoughts, it would be now but she didn't.

'If I used the crystal I could stop Anju being in control and then I could kill them all!' she thought sneakily, Anju's crying began to stop as she agreed.

"Ok, but after, go we go see nii-nii?" Anju asked.

"Yup! We'll go see Kishu-kun!" Nemuri said before disappearing. Anju flew to Aoyama's house, above all the people going about their daily business, she sneaked through the open window into his room, where Aoyama was still tied to a chair, with the dirty potty on his head.

"PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!" he screeched, still crying.

"No, I don't think I will… ni ba" Anju smirked at him "Hey where's the pretty crystal thingy?"

"What?! I don't know!!!! Just please untie me!!!! I've been here all day!! I've wet myself and I got to change my pants!! Please, please just untie me!!!!!!" Aoyama screamed, Nemuri took control and punched him in the stomach hard.

"Not until you tell me where that black crystal is!" she yelled, Aoyama only cried harder, tears running down his face like a waterfall.

"I want my mommy!!! MOMMY!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" he screamed thrashing about against the ropes that held him to the chair. Nemuri growled and grabbed a hardback text book from the table, as it was the hardest thing nearby. She smashed it into his head.

"SHUT UP!!!!" she yelled, hitting him again, "Where is that crystal!?"

"Do you mean that thing?! I found it the other day!" Aoyama asking panicking gesturing over to the desk draw with his bleeding head. Nemuri stormed over and opened it, finding the black crystal amongst some schoolbooks. She picked it up and grinned back at him evilly.

"Are your parents here?" she asked.

"N-no… I've been shouting for help all day, if they were here they would help me…" Aoyama stutter terrified.

"Good, I'll be back in a minute!" Nemuri told him before running out, leaving Aoyama wondering what the hell was going on.

'Isn't that the little alien girl? What's wrong with her? Her voice changed, and she's acting like a different person… I really don't like this person… I think she's going to hurt me!' he thought, he heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder and almost screamed in fear.

Nemuri was standing there, smiling insanely, holding a meat cleaver in her hand. She floated over to him.

"You know if I'm going to get my revenge on everyone I might as well start with you" she told him looking at the meat cleaver.

"W-what did I do?!" Aoyama wailed and started crying again.

"Nothing, I just don't like you" Nemuri shrugged, and then held to knife up high.

"I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!!" she screamed bringing the blade down into his skull. His body twitched uncontrollable for a few moments before he stilled. Nemuri smirked evilly, with the crystal Anju couldn't do anything to stop her, and she could kill them all, then nothing would stop her being with Kish. She flew back to the café and watched from outside, people going in and out, the café was defiantly open.

'Hmm this could make things harder… I can't just walk in and kill them, I don't want to have to kill all the stupid humans too'

"Anju?" Nemuri turned around, Hanyuu stood a few feet away from her. She saw the little girl's eyes and glared at her.

"Nemuri what are you doing?" Hanyuu growled at her.

"Finally someone smart! You can tell the difference between me and Anju!" Nemuri chuckled. Hanyuu's glared didn't change, she had seen the knife in Nemuri's hand.

"What are you doing?! Who's blood is that?!" She demanded pointing at the weapon.

"Its just Aoyama's, why do you care?"

"You can't just going around killing people!" Hanyuu yelled pulling her sword from behind her back, she had been practising fighting earlier with it. Nemuri simply smirked at her.

"Don't you remember what I said before? I can tear apart the blood vessels in your brain, killing you instantly with my powers?" She asked evilly, Hanyuu remembered what Nemuri did to her brother kenta, and she could feel something, that sort of felt like something was going through her forehead to her brain, it must be Nemuri ready to carry out the threat.

"What are you doing?" Hanyuu asked again, frozen with fear but not showing it.

"…You would think having your organs removed would kill you, but if done correctly the victim can remain completely conscious the whole time, until the last things like the lungs and heart are cut out" Nemuri stated glaring at her.

"Nemuri I remember what happened! I tried to tell people but they didn't believe me!" Hanyuu screeched starting to really panic.

"What are you two doing?" Pai asked walking over from the café.

"Pai! This isn't Anju! Don't come over here!" Hanyuu screamed, Nemuri growled at him and turned around, barbed wire appeared in front of her and she pointed at Pai, the force on Hanyuu disappeared and in an attempt to save Pai, she ran and tackled Nemuri to the ground.

"PAI GO!!!" she screamed at him, the flying wire changed direction and wrapped itself around Hanyuu, cutting deeply into her flesh.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!!!!" an arrow hit Nemuri but it didn't really have much effect, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro appeared in their mew forms holding their weapons with Tart.

"Whoever you are, let her go!" Mint yelled furious.

"I'll let a part of her go" Nemuri smirked, the wire around Hanyuu's right arm tore it off, making a sickening sound as the bone snapped and the flesh and muscle tore apart followed by Hanyuu screaming in pain. Nemuri threw the arm at the mews feet, they looked terrified, disgusted and furious all at once.

"HANYUU!!!" Pai screamed summoning his fan ready to attack, Nemuri smirked at him.

"Do you want me to rip the other off? Or perhaps you'd prefer a leg" She smiled, Hanyuu screeched as the wire cut deeper into her, Pai stopped instantly. Some wire appeared in front of her face, inches away from her eyes. "Or maybe I'll cut her eyes out… oh this is so much fun! You know little Hanyuu here told me that she tried to tell you what happened to Anju, but did you listen? No. Is it the horns? Do you think because someone has horns they're lying? Anju had horns, nobody believed her when she warned everyone about the Geostigma, am I the only one seeing a connection here?

"Nemuri what happened to Anju?!" Hanyuu screamed, gasping in pain as blood continued running from her arm.

"She's gone" Nemuri said simply "By the way, where is Kishu-kun and Ichigo?" she asked.

"They went on a date na no da! But when they come back you will be very sorry for hurting Hanyuu onee-chan!" Pudding yelled back. Hanyuu glowed turquoise transforming into a small kitten, in the fast change in size she managed to escape the barbed wire that was holding her. She changed back into her real form and grabbed the sword from the ground with her only arm and charged at Nemuri, sinking the blade into the other girl's leg. Nemuri cried in pain as Hanyuu pushed it in further. The lower part of poor Hanyuu's body exploded, the remains of her legs, hips and intestines spattered on the ground along with some other things. Leaving everything from just under her ribcage upwards intact. Pai yelled in anger and tried attacking Nemuri, but she few away in a fast retreat with an injured leg.

"HANYUU ONEE-CHAN!!!!" Pudding screamed and went to run forward, but Lettuce stopped her and quickly lead her away into the café, shortly followed by a crying Mint.

Pai felt something gently gripping him leg, he looked down, and almost cried himself. Hanyuu was still alive. She was moving in small jerks, painful dying spasms that tortured what was left of her body. Pai couldn't stop his tears anymore when Hanyuu tilted her head and stared at him with big sorrowful pleading eyes, eyes that showed how much agonizing pain she was in. He gripped the weapon in his hand tightly and looked at his best friend, slowly dieing before him, he understood what she wanted him to do.

"P-Pai what are you doing?" Tart cried

"Tart go inside" Zakuro ordered

"But what about Hanyuu?" the young alien boy wailed rubbing his eyes, the wolf mew didn't say anything as she lead Tart into the café, looking over her shoulder giving Pai a small nod with a sadden look. He kneeled down and removed Hanyuu's hand gripping his leg and held it in his own just simply staring at her sadly.

"P…ai…" he came out of his thoughts remembering what he was doing, looking at her as knew she might stay alive at least for another hour, an hour of terrible pain. He wouldn't let her suffer any longer.

He stood up, raised his fan, and aimed.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen"

The sound of the shot echoed in the stillness of the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo and Kish were still at the park, when Ichigo's phone rang.

"Hello?" she anwsered

"You have to come to the café now! Have you seen Anju?!" the cat girl noticed the urgent tone in Ryou's voice.

"No Anju isn't here, whats happening?"

"A girl named Nemuri had tooken controll of Anju! She's already killed Hanyuu!"

"Hanyuu's dead?!!" Ichigo screamed, Kish, who was watching her with intrest stared at her in shock at what she said.

"Yes, get here now!!" with that Ryou hung up, Ichigo lowered the phone from her face. Something from behind grabbed her, she screamed and struggled against it but it didn't help.

Kish whipped around from hearing Ichigo scream, but she had disappeared.

"ICHIGO!?!" he called.

"Found you, Kishu-kun…" he turned around to see Nemuri standing a few feet away from him in cat girl form holding a meat cleaver and still covered in Aoyama and Hanyuu's blood.

"Where's Ichigo?! Where's Anju?!" Kish yelled summoning his dragon swords.

"Those won't help you, weapons can't kill me" she smirked walking forward, but badly limping from the stab wound in her thigh.

"Looks like they can" Kish growled at her.

"Your stupid friend got me, then I killed her" Nemuri muttered getting closer to him, barbed wire appeared next to her.

"Why are you doing this?! Why did you kill Hanyuu?! And what have you done to Ichigo?!" Kish yelled angrily. The girl stared at him for a moment before stating.

"…Everything is decided by Nemuri-sama, only she has the power to change things"

"Who is 'Nemuri-sama'?! if your not her where is she?!"

"I am only a part of her and Anju is a disguise to exist in your world"

"What do you mean Anju is a disguise?!?"

"Anju isn't a real soul, I created her and this is my body she came to exist two years after my birth. People would be suspicious of a child that acted like a adult Anju was simply created to act like a normal child, she should of only been an act, but she grew and formed her own personality and feelings, she became real, and she became a nuisance"

Kish stared at her, thinking about what he had just learned.

"But don't worry, I won't kill you" Nemuri smiled floating over until she was inches away from his face.

"Why?" Kish asked

"Because I love you Kishu-kun" her lips brushed against his as she said this, Kish pushed her away and held one of his swords to her throat.

"Where's Ichigo?!" He asked angrily. Nemuri glared at him, both angry and hurt.

"Why is it always about Ichigo?! Why is she so great?!" She screamed flying away. Kish teleported back to Café mew mew. The area was filled with police cars blocking the place off, people in protection suits with gas masks carried out body bags from the building.

"What happened?!" Kish demanded from a policeman standing nearby.

"Sir you have to leave" the man told him.

"My friends were in there!" Kish shouted

"I'm sorry, someone let off a gas bomb, everyone in the building died" the man said before going to help someone.

"Kish!" Pai called and teleported them over to behind some trees .

"Pai your alive!" Kish exclaimed happily.

"I was still outside when the bomb activated, but Tart and everyone was inside" Pai said sadly.

"Was Ichigo in there?!" Kish asked panicking, Pai looked somewhat confused.

"I thought the cat mew was with you"

"Nemuri took her!"

"If we go to the ship, I can use the computer to find her" Pai said and they both teleported to the space ship. Pai typed something into the computer.

'Location of Momomiya Ichigo found, Momomiya Ichigo, Earth, Tokyo, home residence' the computer alerted.

"She's at her house?" Kish questioned looking at Pai. The older alien shrugged slightly and they teleported to Ichigo's house.

"ICHIGO?!" Kish called out

"KISH?! I'M IN HERE!!!!" Ichigo yelled back, both aliens heard the fear in her voice. Kish walked through the door, Ichigo was tied down on her bed. Kish moved forward to untie her but a voice stopped him.

"Hi there" he saw Nemuri sitting in a chair, holding a can of petrol and box of matches. Pai came in, barbed wire appeared and sliced off his head, his body fell limply to ground with a puddle of blood forming underneath him. More wire appeared and wrapped around Kish, he tried fighting against it but it held him in place.

"Let us go!" Ichigo screamed, Nemuri glared at her, opened to can of petrol and pored some in her face, Ichigo instantly shut up as the foul smelling liquid burned at her eyes.

"You know Nemuri-sama was burned like this…" Nemuri said with wonder staring blankly, Kish thrashed about still trying to her free, not caring that the sharp wire was cutting into him.

"Why are you killing everyone?!?" Ichigo screeched, Nemuri's pale pink hair covered her eyes, she actually looked sad.

"I've been alone since I was born, and it will always be the same thing. In the end, even if I try my best, I just cause other people trouble, and nothing good ever happens… I always tried my best until today…" she admitted, but then started giggling. "Hehehehe This is really fun! If I kill everyone there'll be nobody to stop me!! HAHAHAHAH!!!!" she pored more petrol onto Ichigo and struck a match while laughing insanely. She threw the match at Ichigo, the cat mew screamed as her body burned, flesh rotting, peeling and burning, and her whole body turning black and then slowly into orangey ashes.

"Hehehehe, well that was fun huh? Now its just the two of us!" Nemuri smiled floating over to Kish, the barbed wire on him disappeared, she forgot though, how strong Kish could be.

"I HATE YOU!!!!!" He screamed smashing her against the hard wall, the black crystal that had been in the pocked of her dress, smashed into pieces. She fell to the floor in pain, and Anju was finally able to take control again with the crystal destroyed. Kish punched her in the head and grabbed the chair, and hit her head with it, blood spattered a little as she fell back down.

She sat up shakily on her knees, and transformed into Anju form again, covered in blood, a lot of the red liquid streamed down her face from a circulating wound on her head. Kish stared menacingly at her as she reached out her arms in what looked like she wanted to hug him. Her light blue eyes, filled with unshed tears pleading him for comfort.

"Nii-nii…" Anju whimpered in pain, but Kish didn't hear her, he was only thinking about Ichigo's horrible death, and only hearing her screams still echoing through his ears. He summoned his dragon swords.

"Nii-nii!" Anju cried, Kish held one up and plunged it down into her chest and ripped it back out. The little girl fell to the floor not moving, her light blue eyes wide open with tears still running down her face.

----------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- … Tis sad… (cries) but it will get better now from now! So pwease review! And tell me what you think should happen! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	18. Gomenasai

Kish breathed in, taking in large gasps of air. A loud, high-pitched scream sounded behind him, Kish looked and saw a little girl, who he recognised at once. Chie, another horned experiment and Anju's best friend, they had met at the research labs where she met Hanyuu.

She was slightly smaller than Anju, with short shoulder length blonde hair, bright violet eyes, Kish had always found Chie's eyes to be both beautiful and disturbing at the same time, since they appeared to have no pupil or sclera, just completely violet coloured. And of course she had a pair of small horns growing out of either side of her skull and she wore a pain white dress like Anju.

Chie was shaking and staring wide eyed around at the blood and bodies. She then noticed her friend on the floor next to Kish and ran over to her.

"Anju-chan?! Are you hurt nyuu?! Wake up!" She cried shaking Anju.

"…Anju…?" Kish questioned softly lost in his own thoughts. That was Nemuri, wasn't it?

Chie noticed the weapons in Kish's hands with the blood on them, and Anju not moving, and put the two together. She jumped up and back away terrified.

"YOU MURDERER!!!!!!" Chie screamed at him and flew out of the open window as fast as she could crying. Kish stared after her, he wasn't sure what confused him more, the fact that Chie knew about Nemuri, or that she said that was Anju he had just killed. He looked down at the little body on the floor, and at the blood on his hands.

The feeling of realisation swept over him like a sickening wave, his eyes widen in fear and shock.

"No…" Kish whispered slowly kneeling down next to her and gently shaking her, he winced as her felt how cold her body was. "… Anju I'm sorry! Please wake up! I'm so sorry!" he cried holding her to himself.

A bright light filled the room blinding him momentarily, when it disappeared Kish found himself alone in Ichigo's bedroom, no bodies of Ichigo, Pai or Anju and no blood on the floor. It was like nothing had happened. According to the pink calendar hanging on the wall it was Tuesday, it had been Friday a moment ago.

"Have I gone back in time again?" he questioned softly still very upset and confused. The door to the room opened and Ichigo ran through the door to Kish.

"Are you alright?" She asked him looking concerned, Kish stood up shakily nodding.

"I think so" he replied and pulled the cat girl towards him. "I'm so glad your ok though"

"Kish we need to find out what's going on, and we need to know what Nemuri is, Anju knows but why won't she say anything?" Ichigo said hugging him back, gently nuzzling into his neck.

"I don't know, but I think she's always know this hasn't just happened, I think its been happening for a long time" Kish replied against her hair.

"And Hanyuu knows too" Ichigo said while in thought.

"Huh?" Kish asked a little confused pulling back a bit.

"Remember when I agreed to helping you guys? Hanyuu came in and told me about the time travailing, when she was here she told me something else too, I didn't really think much about it before but now… I'm sure she knows what happening"

"What did she say?" Kish asked

"Hanyuu said that she hears the real Nemuri screaming" Ichigo said staring into his eyes "Kish you said that Anju screams in her sleep, right?" She asked

"Yes" Kish replied confirming her information

"Both Anju and Hanyuu seem somehow connected to Nemuri, and I think something really bad happened to Nemuri and they can feel it"

"Ok, lets go find Hanyuu, she's probably going to tell us more than Anju would…" Kish muttered, the real reason he didn't want to go find Anju was because he couldn't bare seeing her after what he had done to her, he was also convinced she would hate him. He began breathing unsteadily as if he was going to cry, trying his best to keep the tears back.

"Kish? Are you ok?" Ichigo asked placing a hand on his shoulder, he turned away from her nodding slightly..

"Yeah" He managed to say without sounding too emotional. Kish grabbed onto Ichigo's shoulder and teleported them both to café Mew mew.

Ichigo cringed a little as the spinning colours made her feel a little sick and the inside of the building came into view.

"There you are!" Ryou exclaimed

"Thank goodness your alright" Lettuce smiled relieved "It was all so horrible!" she wailed as Pai and Tart teleported into the café.

"We talked to Hanyuu but she seems to be worried about telling us what's going on" Pai said "Also when we were younger she told me that something bad would happen if Deep blue ever could control Nemuri's powers"

"Don't tell people about that Pai" Hanyuu muttered teleported behind him.

"Alright na no da! We know you know what's going on na no da!" Pudding squealed jumping right in front of the red haired horned alien and landed on a table.

"I won't tell you because your get hurt" She answered simply, crossing her arms. "My onee-chan was killed because she told people"

"What? You said she died of cancer!" Tart yelled annoyed

"Well I lied" Hanyuu snarled back at him, everyone could tell they were about to fight.

"You old hag! Why didn't you say so?!" the young alien boy growled leaping at her, only to be caught be Pai who held him by the back of his shirt.

"Quiet Tart!" Pai growled, Tart huffed and glared at him.

"Hanyuu what did they do to your sister?" Ichigo asked

"When she found out about Nemuri she was going to tell everyone, so Deep blue had her killed, then when I escaped I was going to tell Pai so he tried to kill me… and he…."Hanyuu started sobbing with her hair covering her eyes

"Hanyuu onee-chan…" Pudding murmured reaching out to hug her, but Hanyuu glowed turquoise and wings grew out of her back and she flew out the door and up into the open sky.

She just wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible, she flew through the forest, easily avoiding trees coming to a small clearing. She landed on the ground panting heavily, pain shot through her chest.

"Shit" She gasped feeling blood working its way up her throat sending her into a coughing fit. Slowly sliding to the ground, lying against the soft moist grass. Coughing up more blood, the dark red liquid ran down her face staining the ground. Her eyes began to feel heavy as she dosed off feeling completely exhausted.

Hanyuu took her time waking up, since she was so comfortable resting against something nice and warm.

Her bright blood red coloured eyes slowly opened as she realized she was leaning on someone. Her keen sense of smell told her who this was. Pai. After a few more moments she worked out that he was sitting on the ground leaning against something with his arm around her. Her first though about the situation was on how warm he was.

'Everyone always says he's cold and unfeeling, but he's not, he's warm' she thought smiling to herself somewhat deliriously

Pai looked down at his friend, who was slightly beginning to wake up, though he wouldn't show it, he felt rather uncomfortable in this situation. He wasn't social and the very few 'friends' he had were more work colleagues, also he never had much experience around females. He was still a bit amazed at how much she had physically changed from when they were children, she was probably shocked when she first saw him again too, but just didn't show it. Maybe it was because all of this time he had thought her to be dead, for seven long years he had been told that his best friend was dead.

Hanyuu opened her eyes and slowly sat up a little more, so she wasn't leaning so much on him.

"Are you alright?" Pai asked

"Yeah, I think so" Hanyuu mumbled rubbing her eyes. "Pai-chan do you know what Anju is?" she asked looking straight into his eyes.

"No" he replied truthfully. Hanyuu stood up and took a few steps away from him.

"Can you please tell me? I doubt we can stop everyone dieing and being sent back in time if we do not know what is happening" Pai asked

"The real Nemuri is sort of dead, well she isn't actually dead but its like she's sleeping, and the other Nemuri is apart of her and…" Hanyuu tried to explain

"Can you just explain this a little more clearly?"

"Ok Nemuri was captured about one hundred years ago when her people's space ship accidentally crashed into our planet, the people there at the time thought she was a demon and burnt her, some time later Deep blue realised that she had great magical powers and if he had them, he could do anything and he kept her in a prison, she was already badly hurt, but she didn't die. He couldn't simply take her powers so he began experimenting on other people trying to create people like her so he could make an army whenever he was questioned about his research he just said it was to get the Earth back. Seven years ago he discovered a spell that would allow him to take over other's bodies, before he could use this Nemuri managed to use magic and a part of her soul to create another her, she gave that life all of her powers and implanted it into Kish's mother, who later gave birth to the second Nemuri, when she was two years old that Nemuri created Anju to live life as a simple child"

"So Nemuri split in two, creating another her and sent that away to hide her powers from Deep blue?" Pai asked trying to take this all in.

"Yes, the only problem is now Deep blue knows about Anju, eventuality, no matter what we do he will get her and reunite her with Nemuri, kill them and take her powers"

"So what can we do?" he asked

"The only thing me and Anju can think of is reuniting them ourselves and letting Nemuri kill Deep blue"

"Why don't we just do that? And why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"If the two Nemuri's and joined together again, there won't be any need for Anju and she'll disappear"

"Anju will die?"

"No she can't die, she isn't a real soul, she'll just simply disappear, gone forever" Hanyuu told him, she looked like she was about to start crying again.

Kish flew towards the playground at the park, where he guessed Anju would be, he didn't care if she hated him now, he at least wanted to apologise. He landed a behind some trees.

She was sitting on the swings, cradling the cat toy to her while gently stroking its head, and she was singing. Kish couldn't tell who it was, it sounded like both Nemuri and Anju. But he just hid for a while listening to the song.

'The whole world was at a complete standstill

And I was in fetters at the mercy of the god

The silent warning became louder everyday

Then I kept pretending not to hear

It's meaning had been in the eyes of the beholder all along

It had grown dark before I had found a sign

Among the nonsense tragedies, what on earth are you looking for?

You only have to be honest to yourself and your own fate

Tell me why or why not, complaining way too much

Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me'

She seemed to finish and looked up and in his direction, before smiling.

"Hiya nii-nii!" Anju called waving, Kish didn't move, what? Why was she so happy? Shouldn't she hate him? "Come over here nii-nii!"

He did as he was told and sat on the swing next to her, staring at the ground, refusing to look at her.

"Hey what's wrong nii-nii? Do you have a tummy ache?" Anju asked looking concerned

"Don't you hate me?" he asked, so quiet she could hardly hear while trying not to break down crying.

"Can't hate you, I love you cause you're my big brother" Anju said simply while grinning at him.

"Why?" Kish asked sadly, Anju continued smiling and floating over to him

"I love you silly!" she laughed patting him on the head. After not getting an answer from him she read his mind and found out what he was so upset about. "Oh your thinkin' about that, I'm not angry at you nii-nii, cause whatever you do I always love you ni ba!" She grinned climbing onto his lap and rubbing her face against his. "Hey you smell like cake! Yummy! I think you hang around that café way too much heehee"

Kish wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly as a few tears rolled down his face.

"I'm so sorry Anju" He mumered against her hair.

"Doesn't matter nii-nii, cause we're all alive and good, and I told those nice FBI guys that Aoyama-chan is a terrorist and now he's one of Japan's most wanted ni ba, teeheehee" Anju giggled cutely, Kish smirked down at her.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, first being tied to a chair with a potty over my head, and then getting killed by that girl… all of this is just too much to take…" Aoyama moaned walking down the street on his way home, when a FBI van pulled up near him and a group of men jumped out holding guns.

"There he is men!" one yelled

"OH CRAP! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!" Aoyama screamed running away as fast as he could.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ooh, you're a devilsh little thing, aren't you?" Kish smirked at her, she nodded.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aoyama ran past them and a few moments later the FBI van sped past after him.

"So nii-nii are ya still all sadie? Cause I'm really not angry" Anju asked, with her arms around his neck and her face against his shoulder "I really love you nii-nii" she said smiling, but still thinking about what the real Nemuri had said to her once.

**'Who would love me enough to be willing to throw away their own precious life? If someone would drown and die in the sea for my sake, then I would be free of this eternal sleep and return to life. But if one day I was revived, using the life of the one who gave me the most important thing, at that time I will cry alone. Even if my heart beats again, of what use will it be? It won't bring back the one I loved from the bottom of the sea'**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Yes, PLEASE REIVEW!!!!! And please tell me what you think should happen! WUV YA!


	19. Randomness

Cybil kitty- Wow this story has changed so much, when I started all I was going to do was about Kish having a little sister, but now its like Higurashi no naku koro ni and Silent hill cross over with Tokyo mew mew, hee…

Oh yeah, I forgot to say last time that Chie, the little girl that appeared in the last chapter and will in this one is a original character from my fanfics

The forgotten girls, a new kitty

Which will be completely rewritten and renamed 'Hope', though Chie was a ghost (cries) Deep blue killed her, BASTARD! Well what can you expect when Deep blue is the fucker Aoyama? But a least she's alive in this story, teehee.

Moonlight cat- You wanted to know if I wrote that last sentence, I didn't, it came from the anime 'Le portrait de petit Cossette' which is about a ghost girl.

And the song Anju was singing was a part of Higurashi no naku koro ni's ending song 'Why or why not' it's a very beautiful song though its sung in 'engrish' (Bad English) So now that's all covered I can't get sued -

Also, have you ever tried typing with a cat rolling around on your lap sinking it's claws into your thighs? Its bloody hard!

Get off me Cybil! (pushes Cybil off lap)

Cybil- Meow?

Cybil kitty- Aw I love you too much! (Picks up cat) That's why I named myself after you! Isn't she cute? (Holds up Cybil for all to see)

Cybil- meow, puuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cybil kitty- So anyway on with the fic! Teeheehee

--------------------------------------------

**Flush**

**Flush**

**Flush**

**Flush**

Ryou walked into his bathroom in the café to a little blond alien girl with small horns floating next to the toilet repeatedly flushing it and then watching the swirling water with wonder, the blond stared at the smaller one, who looked back at him smiling happily.

"Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuu" she said cutely

"Who are you?" Ryou asked calmly raising his eyebrows

"I'm Chie nyuu!" the little girl replied still smiling cutely.

"Ok but what are you doing in my café?" Ryou asked

"Me came to see Anju-chan nyuu! I wanna play with her!" Chie told him before flushing the toilet again and dropping a rubber duck down. "Ducky go down the hole!" she exclaimed amazed, she looked around for something else and spotted Ryou's wallet by the sink, Ryou saw her eyes stare at the wallet and then to the toilet, he knew what was going through her little head.

"Don't you dare…" he warned, in a second Chie flew to the sink grabbed the wallet and dropped it down the toilet, Ryou yelled and rushed forward to stop her but she had already flush it.

"Shit!!" he cursed as it disappeared down the pipe.

"Wallet go down the hole nyuu!" Chie cheered clapping happily, Ryou glared at her furiously.

"Look, I know your just a little kid but it would be really great if you never did that again" Ryou seethed between clenched teeth, trying not to yell his head off.

"Keys go down the hole!" Chie cried dropping Ryou's set of keys down and flushing them

"FUCK!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------

Ichigo walked into the living room in her house, where her mother and father were comfortably sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mom, dad?" Ichigo said asking for their attention, both parents looked up at her.

"Yes, what is it dear?" her mother asking smiling kindly

"IamamewmewI'msorryIdidn'ttellyou!" Ichigo blurted out very fast, leaving them confused.

"Can you slow down a bit?" Sakura asked, Ichigo took a deep breath and began ringing her hands nervously, looking everywhere around the room accept at the two adults waiting for her to speak.

"…I'm a mew mew" Ichigo said shakily

"We know dear" Sakura smiled in a caring way, Ichigo's brain stopped for a good five seconds going over what had just happened.

"Y-you know?!" she managed to gasp

"Yes, it wasn't that hard to figure out that you are Mew Ichigo" Sakura said while still smiling, her dad however wasn't as happy.

"Ichigo do you have any idea how dangerous it is?! Those aliens hurt people! And your running around the city in a pink reviling dress?! " he yelled furiously.

"Honey calm down, she isn't our little baby girl anymore, she's a young lady and we must let her make her own decisions" Sakura said calmly

"Thanks mom" Ichigo sighed, relived that her mother was there to calm him down.

"Your welcome sweetheart, but you mustn't do anything too dangerous and you have to take care of yourself"

"Well I have to go to the alien's planet-" before Ichigo could say another world he dad jumped up yelling.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!! THOSE ALIENS ARE EVIL! I WILL NOT ALLOWN THEM TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY!!!" he yelled furiously.

"Dad! They are not evil they were just trying to save their home!" Ichigo protested

"And I bet they're boys! I'm not letting some filthy alien boys taking you away!" he carried on his little rant, or rather loud rant, about all the bad things that could happen. Ichigo gave her mother a look that clearly said 'help me'

"Honey relax, I'm sure Ichigo knows what she is getting herself into, and besides Ichigo isn't going alone, the other mew mews will go too, right dear?" Sakura asked turning to her daughter.

"Yeah, and my boss is going too, and two of the aliens are girls" Ichigo replied, her dad looked as if he was about to cry and sat down defeated.

"Make sure you take everything you need with you sweetheart, and don't forget to dress warmly if its cold, and take that homework you still need to do with you-"

"Ok, ok I know mom" Ichigo said smiling and hugged her mother and ran upstairs to her room to pack.

--------------------------------

"Anju, what are you looking for?" Kish asked sitting in a tree in the park, Anju had been dragging him all around looking for something, she was now looking in a bush.

"Mmmmmmmmm…. Ni ba… I'm looking for Birdie-chan nii-nii, but I can't find him" she said sighing. "Oh there he is!" Anju cried pointing the a little black raven sitting on a bench not far from them. She flew over to it and picked it up, hugging the small bird. The raven hoped onto her shoulder as Anju ran back to Kish.

"Ok nii-nii now we can go" she said.

"Alrighty" Kish smiled picking her up and teleporting to Café mew mew.

------------------------------------

"Tar-tar!!!" Pudding yelled, glomping Tart for what seemed like, and most likely was, the one hundred time that day.

"Get off me!" he cried angrily, Kish and Anju teleported into the café, Anju ran over and also glomped Tart and then Chie came out of nowhere and glomped the poor boy, seeing as everyone else was.

"PISS OFF!!!" Tart yelled, Anju let go of him glaring, shit, he knew what was coming.

"Tar-tar said a bad word! Bad Tar-tar!!!" she yelled whacking him with her cat toy.

"I hate you all!" Tart yelled furiously

"But we love you na no da/ ni ba/ nyuuuuuuu!!!" the three little girl screeched at the same time, adding their little made up words on the end. Tarts screamed falling over under they're weight, and laid under the pile of girls of top of him.

"Kish please help!" Tart wailed, Kish smirked at him

"No can do Tar-tar" It was only then that Anju noticed Chie.

"CHIE-CHAN!!!!!" she yelled glomping her friend.

"Nyuu!" Chie squealed happily, hugging Anju back just as tightly.

"Ok is everyone ready now?" Pai asked teleporting into the café from the ship.

"Yes" Hanyuu answered coming in with Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce and Ryou who she had been sent to collect, all of them holding suitcases containing everything they might need. Anju ran over to Kish and tugged on his shorts, causing him to pick her up and hold her in his arms.

"Hey nii-nii, what about Aoyama-chan? Its fun playing with him" Anju asked her brother quietly, what she meant was torture, not play.

"Oh don't worry, I told the FBI of the whereabouts of our friend Aoyama" Kish smirked evilly

----------------------------

Aoyama stood on the top of Tokyo tower backed up against the railing, he had been hiding there when a FBI agent had found him due to a 'mysterious' phone call.

"But I didn't do anything!" Aoyama cried, tears running down his face and a wet patch spreading around his groin.

"That's what they all say!" the FBI agent said aiming his gun at the boy, Aoyama turned around and jumped over the side.

"I LOVE YOU MOMMY!!!!!" he screamed as he fell down, down to the ground below.

------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Ok, I know this really isn't a real chapter, well I wouldn't really call it one anyways. But I've been working on my Hills have eyes fic and I noticed I haven't written for this in a while so I thought I'd put something up.

Never trust Kish or Anju, they'll send the FBI after you

Pwease review ni ba!


	20. In the ship

Cybil kitty- Hiya! Heehee, sorry this took a long time, I wrote the start of this chapter down in my little note book at school, then I lost it, heehee, I was sitting down on my bed writing in it then I got up to get my guitar to go to my lesson and I put the book down somewhere and completely lost it. Then I found it a week later in the bottom of my wardrobe. Weird.

And this chapter has almost M rated Kish and Ichigo moment, well I don't really think it is but I don't want people complaining, so now I've warned you, hee. But this won't be upgraded to a M rating, because it won't happen again in the story. So I think that's all covered, injoy the chapter and don't forget to leave me lots of nice reviews ok?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Lettuce and Pudding will have the room in there" Pai explained to everyone "The two humans will go in there-"

"We do have names you know" Ryou muttered glaring at the alien.

"I really do not care, I never bother to learn pointless people's names anyway" Pai said staring at him "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Ichigo and Mint will have that room and that leaves Zakuro, you will stay in Hanyuu's room"

"Can't koneko-chan stay with me?" Kish whined holding Ichigo's hand, Anju turned into Nemuri and her turquoise eyes glowed brightly from anger.

"FUCK!" she yelled furiously, everyone in the room turned and stared at her, as her eyes returned to light blue.

"Umm… ni ba teeheehee…" Anju giggled slightly embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head with her cheeks becoming rather red. "Um, Nemuri-chan is a little upset right now. But she said she's very, very sorry for killing everyone ni ba"

"Is that little psychopath bitch going to talk herself?" Ryou asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"She doesn't want to" Anju replied shaking her head.

"… Well Zakuro, I'll show you my room" Hanyuu said trying to change the subject walking out to the corridor, shortly followed by the wolf mew with her usual 'I don't really care' expression. There was an eerie silence as the pair walked along for a while, passing a few other rooms.

"Hey, why don't you fly?" Zakuro asked noticing that she had never send Hanyuu float or fly at all. The head haired alien jumped a little, suddenly talking like that had scared her.

"The genes that give us the ability to teleport and fly were removed when I was a embryo" she replied looking over her shoulder.

"Han-chan!" a high pitched voice wailed, both girls turned around to see Chie running towards them with her arms open wide.

"Han-chan, Tar-tar was mean nyuuuu!" the little girl cried clinging to Hanyuu's waist.

"It's ok baby, we will go shave him bald when he's sleeping" Hanyuu reassured her grinning while patting her back comfortingly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nii-nii, when we get home, what will happen?" Anju asked resting her head against Kish's chest with his arms wrapped around her small frame. Ichigo sat next to them reading a book.

"Everyone decided that we would go to the laboratory and find Nemuri" Kish replied mindlessly rubbing her head.

"Hey I'm going to bed…" Ichigo yawned and stretching like a cat before standing up.

"Onee-chan I want you here with us!" Anju whined reaching out her small arms towards Ichigo cutely.

"Yeah koneko-chan, why would my kitten want to be anywhere without her Kish?" Kish asked smirking at her, Anju smiled seeing that Ichigo might be persuaded.

"I-I… don't think… erm" Ichigo stuttered uncomfortably trying to make herself say something, anything. Kish grinned at her reviling his small fangs and pulled her down onto the bed.

"See? Isn't this more comfortable?" Kish asked smiling happily.

"…I guess…" Ichigo mumbled, her cheeks flaming bright red, Anju raised her head off of Kish's chest slightly, staring at Ichigo.

"Onee-chan, why has your face gone all red ni ba?" she asked worriedly, this only seemed to serve in making her face glow brighter and she turned away a little so they could see her face.

"Aww koneko-chan is embarrassed, how cute!" Kish chuckled pulling her towards him until she was lying against his chest, rubbing his face into her hair.

"H-hey Kish… s-stop it…" Ichigo stuttered, he simply smirked and began licking down her neck, sucking and nibbling her soft skin. Anju sat up, wide eyed watching in horror trying to keep control of Nemuri.

"Nii-nii I'm gonna go see Hanyuu-chan!" Anju exclaimed quickly flying out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

"Hey now she's gone, how about we have some fun?" Kish asked smiling suggestively, the cat girl's cute brown eyes widened in shock as she stared at him. Kish grinned at her and leaned over softly covering her mouth with his, after the surprise wore off she began to kiss him back. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and gently nipped asking for more. Ichigo gave a small moan as Kish's warm, wet and delicious tongue slid in her mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to both of them Anju and Nemuri stood behind the just slightly open door.

"Nii-nii looks very, very happy…" Anju sighed sadly trying to say something positive.

"I can't win, even though I did everything I could… I want Kishu-kun to love me…" Nemuri cried.

"Nemuri-chan, please don't be all sady wady, cause when my friends are sad, it makes me sad too" Anju please quietly tighting her grip on the cat toy in her arms. "Ichigo onee-chan loves nii-nii, she makes him happy…"

-------------------------------------------------------

"K-kish!" Ichigo gasped with her cat ears and tail popping out as he began to pull up her pink shirt, gently kissing and licking her stomach she was shaking from nervousness as he continued. Ichigo squeezed her eyed shut tight when she felt his hands running up and down her legs.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped louder when his tongue very lightly touched the underside of her left. Her hands shot forwards and stopped him continuing. Kish sat and, looking into her eyes.

"Ichigo… I'll wait if you're unsure" Kish sighed, gently cupping the side of her face with his hand. Ichigo nodded still gasping for air and leaned into him with her small hands clutching onto his shirt.

"I love you, koneko-chan" Kish smiled holding her in his arms and nuzzling into her soft red hair.

"I love you too" Ichigo sighed happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she heavy?" Zakuro asked boredly sitting on her bed, where she had been mindlessly flicking through a fashion magazine. The wolf girl looked over to Hanyuu sitting on the other bed, with Chie lying down resting her head on the older girl's lap.

"No" Hanyuu replied, gently stroking Chie's head.

"Doesn't she have parents?" Zakuro asked, she had been curious for a while now why a little girl had just suddenly appeared.

"I think they sold her for experimentation when she was born" Hanyuu muttered grimly "Her father was infused with Nemuri's cell just like Kish and Anju's mother and Chie was born with them"

"How kind" Zakuro muttered sarcastically.

"When we go to the labs, I'm going to free all of the experiments, most of them are only children…" Hanyuu sighed stretching a little, a much as she could without disturbing Chie.

"You love Pai, don't you?" Zakuro asked looking directly at Hanyuu for the first time.

"What?! …No … I don't!" Hanyuu exclaimed glaring at the wolf girl, who just continued staring at her.

"you should stop lying to yourself, a relationship only works if there's trust and honesty. How can you hope to have a relationship with someone if you can't even tell the truth to yourself?" Zaukuro asked, with a almost caring look on her face. Hanyuu sighed a turned away from the other girl's gaze and her hair fell over her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zakuro asked a little conserned.

"I don't want him to get too attached to me" the alien girl muttered

"Why?"

"I'm a experiment, our bodies are often very unstable and we don't live long"

"But that doesn't mean-" Zakuro started but was cut off by Hanyuu.

"I was told I would die before I was seventeen, I'm now eighteen but my lung and heart conditions are getting worse. Pai was so hurt when he thought I died six years ago, I don't want to put him through that again" she explained a tears began to run down her face. She gently moved Chie off of her lap and ran out of the room. Chie sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Uhh… where did onee-chan go nyuu?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanyuu ran out the door, shutting in quickly behind her, leaning against the wall as she cried freely, and slid down until she was sitting with her back against the wall.

"Han-chan why are you crying?" Anju asked, looking down at her friend worriedly, Hanyuu noticed that her eyes were red and sore and it was obvious that she had been crying too.

"I'm fine, why aren't you in bed?" Hanyuu replied sniffing and rubbing her eyes.

"Umm, I think nii-nii and Ichi onee-chan is doing that 'joining as one' thingy" Anju said smiling a little "You look sad, wanna hug kitty-chan?" the little girl asked holding out her beloved cat toy towards Hanyuu, she just shook her head, no.

"Wanna go in kitty-chan?" Anju asked, Hanyuu smiled at how cute Anju was, and reached out touching the toy and glowing turquoise, going into the toy.

"See? Much more fun when Han-chan is kitty teeheehee" Anju giggled cutely, rubbing the toy's head.

"What are we going to do?" toy Hanyuu asked

"We're gonna go find Nemuri, remember silly?" Anju giggled hugging Hanyuu a little tighter.

"But Anju… you know what will happen to you"

"Yup, but I want nii-nii, Han-chan, Ichigo onee-chan and everyone to be happy ni ba" Anju explained with a small smile. "And if nii-nii is happy, then I'm happy, cause nii-nii always loves me, and protected me and cared for me when nobody else would, and he never ever complained 'bout me always clinging to him. I wanna show him I can do things for myself now. Papa was right when he said I only cause people trouble cause I'm selfish, and clinging to people even when they're having hard times too! if I keep clinging to nii-nii and only cry when bad things happen, nothing will change. And nii-nii can't stop the bads scary things happening, only Nemuri can. If I keep being selfish I'll only keep dieing anyways"

"I hate this…" Hanyuu muttered angrily.

"What? And you think I don't?" Nemuri snapped as her eyes glowed bright turquoise from anger.

"Why do you care anyway?" Hanyuu growled annoyed.

"Hey I love Anju she's like my daughter! I created her and I don't want her to disappear!" Nemuri yelled furiously.

"And yet you went and killed everyone she cares about, how can you claim to love someone when you hurt them like that?!" Hanyuu retorted growling.

"I do love Anju! And Kishu-kun!" Nemuri muttered, grinding her teeth together angrily.

"Well you sure don't show it" Hanyuu growled, Nemuri began squeezing her small soft body.

"Can breath!" Hanyuu gasped in pain, stuggling to get out of the little girl's arms.

"That's the point!" Nemuri seethed sqeezing harder.

"Don't bully Han-chan!" Anju wailed, turning her eyes light blue. She held toy Hanyuu out in front of her staring at her worriedly. "You okays?" she asked, Hanyuu nodded. "Yay, lets go to bed now, I'm sleepy" Anju yawned holding Hanyuu in her arms and walking down the corridor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go kitten" Kish smile sitting down next to Ichigo with two plates of panckakes at the kitchen table. Mint was sitting near Ichigo sipping at her cup of tea and Zakuro next to her reading another magazine and Pai standing up looking in the cupboards.

"Hey is this a toaster?" Ichigo asked gesturing to an object on the table that looked like a futuristic toaster.

"Yeah, but don't turn it on, it talks" Kish warned her, glaring at the small machine.

"Wow that's amazing!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess normally it would be, but this one is mental!" Kish muttered, seeing Ichigo's questioning look he decided to explain. "Its defective, it wants everyone to eat toast all of the time, its obsessed with it. And if you don't want to eat a million pieces of toast every hour, it throws a major tantrum"

"That's what caused the accident" Pai said looking at the cat girl.

"What accident?" she asked looking at both males.

"The accident involving Kish, the toaster and a sledge hammer, I spent a whole month repairing it after that" Pai muttered glaring at his comrade.

"It was it's fault!" Kish protested "It was annoying me! and it always says 'how diddly doo de doo' it drives you insane! Come I mean, really, what the hell does 'how diddly doo de doo' mean?!"

"Hey how bad can it be?" Ichigo asked smiling and pressed the on button.

"How diddly doo de doo! I'm Talkie! Talkie Toaster! Your always cheery breakfast companion!" the toaster greeted happily. "Would anyone like any toast?"

"Look you annoying little bastard! I don't want any toast, and she doesn't want any toast. In fact nobody here wants any toast! Not now! Not ever! No toast!" Kish yelled furiously.

"How about a muffin?" The toaster asked

"No muffins! Nobody wants any muffins! No muffins, no toast, no teacakes, no buns, begets or bagels. No croissants, no crumpets, no pancakes, no potato cakes, no hot cross buns and defiantly no damn flapjacks!" Kish yelled

"Ok, how about some waffles?" the toaster asked.

"See?! See what its like?! It does this on purpose! It likes to torture me!" Kish exclaimed

Ryou walked in followed by Chie, tugging at his arm.

"Play with me nyuu!" she demanded, trying her best to get his attention. The blonde took no noticed and sat down the table.

"Play with me nyuu!" Chie wailed, her eyes becoming big and filled with tears, Ryou sighed and picked her up, and sat her on his lap.

"Got your nose" he said placing a hand over her face and pulling back with his thumb between his fingers.

"Got your wallet!" Chie laughed grabbed the wallet slightly poking out of his pocket, she jumped down and ran out of the room. They heard a toilet flush and Chie's excited laughing.

"Damn! I brought that yesterday!" Ryou cursed angrily.

Pai glanced over at Kish, and he realised something. "Kish its your turn to drive, if you're here who the hell is driving the ship?!" he asked worriedly.

"I let Tart take over" Kish shrugged.

"Kish you fool!" Pai yelled flying out of the room.

"Opps…" Kish muttered remembering, why Tart wasn't allowed to drive.

"What's wrong?" Mint asked taking another sip of tea.

"I forgot that Tart doesn't know the way to our planet, every time we let him drive he always manages to get lost so he just drives around and around the sun until we get dizzy" Kish sighed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- (petting Goggle (from the Hills have Eyes)) Well that's another chapter, next time they will land on the planet, hee

Kish- How come you don't love me anymore?! How can you like that ugly thing?! (Points to Goggle)

Cybil- silly Kishie-chan, I love you and Goggle, look how cute he is! (smiles happily)

Kish-… that is a mutant cannibal… without a nose… he is not cute… what about my kawaii ears?

Cybil- he is cute! And your sexy! Anyways please review ni ba!


	21. Confession

"It looks so sad" Ichigo commented standing next to Kish, who was holding Anju against his hip with an arm around her back supporting her. The trio were in Kish's bedroom looking out of the window at the small, seemingly lifeless planet and frozen planet.

"Nii-nii, love ya" Anju sighed snuggling her face under her brother's chin, he gently patted her back soothingly. "Nii-nii come with me!" she exclaimed jumping out of her brother's arms and pulling him out into the corridor.

"What is it, Anju?" Kish asked. Her eyes changed to turquoise as Nemuri took over.

"Kishu-kun…" she started nervously, her face fell when she saw that he was staring at her with an untrusting expression, with absolutely no faith in her.

"…When I join back with Nemuri-sama, I will not remember what happened in my life before, so I want to tell you now" Nemuri muttered, her whole face glowing bright red from embarrassment.

"I love you Kishu-kun" she admitted, telling the truth for once and her eyes filled with tears that sparkled like crystals. Kish stared at her unsure of what to say, he had guessed from when she had started speaking that she was going to confess to him, but it still shocked him.

"Nemuri, you can't love me. Its just too strange you're a part of my little sister" Kish stated trying his best not to hurt her feelings.

"But I loved you before I even created Anju! As we grew up, I always knew that one day I would have to give up my own life and become one with Nemuri-sama again, and even through all of that and being abused by the other Cyniclons on your planet, just seeing you being happy made me feel better. I always wanted you to love me, for me, as Nemuri, not as your little sister!" she exclaimed as the tears ran down her face like a waterfall. Nemuri glanced back up at Kish, hoping he would love her in return. What he said next, made her feel as if a thousand knifes had stabbed her heart.

"Please don't love me, I only love Ichigo" he stated teleporting away. Leaving Nemuri crying alone in the corridor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like some more toast?" the Talkie Toaster asked Chie, who was sitting next to it on top of the table. After just eating ten whole slices of toast.

"Yeah nyuu!" she replied smiling happily, clapping her small hands excitedly when two more pieces of the toasted bread popped out of the machine.

Anju floated through the door into the room and watched her best friend stuffing her mouth.

"Ni ba!" the little green haired grinned climbing up onto the table next to Chie.

"Nyuuu" Chie greeted through her mouthful, handing Anju a slice. When another piece popped out of the toaster Chie took it and held it next to Anju's cat toy's mouth, trying to feed the food to it.

"Kitty-chan is hungry nyuu" she said smiling. A soft rumbled shook the ship as they began landing "An-chan we're homey- womey nyuu!" Chie cheered grabbing up Talkie Toaster and jumping off of the tabe, Anju giggled and followed as Chie ran out of the door.

"Hey little girl, if you put me down I'll give you more toast!" Talkie Toaster tried barginning, not liking being carried at all.

"Heehee, you come with us nyuu!" Chie replied smiling. The two little girls ran through the corridor, passing a few other rooms, both igonoring Talkie Toaster's never ending whining to be put down.

They saw the rest of the group gathering by the large door that was the main exit from the ship.

"Hiya nii-nii!" Anju smiled running up to Kish and wrapping her small arms around his waist.

Hanyuu knelt down beside Chie and pulled a woollen hat onto her head, pulling it right down to her ears.

"Nyuu?" Chie questioned looking up at the red haired girl with a confused expression on her cute face.

"If people see that you're an experiment they will try to capture you" Hanyuu explained adjusting the hat slightly to make sure nobody would see the small horns.

"Alright the ship has safely landed and its time to deport" Pai announced as he calmly walked over to the control panel next to the door and typed in the code. The large metal door lifted up, giving the humans their first glimpse of the alien planet.

The ship had landed just inside the crater that lead to the planet's surface outside and were looking down the cliff's narrow path at the small city.

"Its very small…" Lettuce said sadly, feeling rather sad for the aliens for having to live in such a place like this.

"Hey that's where Papa pushed me!" Anju wailed pointing along the path a little. Kish smiled at her sympathetically and picked her up, rubbing her head gently.

They worked their way down towards the city, Hanyuu began to fall behind until she stopped completely staring at buildings in front of them with a scared expression.

"I have to save my siblings…" she muttered to herself, as her body began to shake.

"Hanyuu what's the matter?" Pai asked noticed she had stopped, to everyone's surprise she dropped to her knees crying. Cupping her hands over her face.

"Are you in pain?" Lettuce asked trying to comfort the girl. Hanyuu shook her head and simply continued crying.

"Tart, take everyone to our house, I'll stay here" Pai instructed, the younger alien boy nodded and lead everyone into the city leaving the pair alone.

"Tell me what is troubling you" Pai said kneeling down next to his best friend.

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" she cried, clutching at Pai's shirt and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hanyuu I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong" Pai said trying to get her to say what had upset her so much.

"No!" Hanyuu screamed jumping up and running away from him. He flew after her and followed her into a small cave. Pai teleported in front of her and grabbed her arm, stopped her from running and wrapped his arms around, holding her against himself.

"I'm sorry that I'm a bad person" Hanyuu sobbed burying her face into his chest.

"What are you talking about? You've never done anything bad" Pai asked confused

"I am! I'm bad!" she yelled back both with anger and sadness.

"Hanyuu, what have you done?" Pai asked, wondering if she had done something she regretted.

"I have to save my siblings" Hanyuu muttered, giving her only reply. They stood together like that for a while, as Pai waited for her to calm down enough to explain to him.

"Look, this is where we first met" Pai said, looking around the small cave. Hanyuu lifted her head off of his chest and also looked around.

"It was always so easy back then, now everything is so hard and nothing makes sense anymore" she mumbled sadly. Pai stared into her eyes and placed a hand cupping the side of her face.

"Hanyuu, everything will be alright. We are going to free Nemuri, kill Deep blue and save your siblings and all of the other experiments ok?" he reassured her while gently stroking her face, wiping away her tears. She looked away from his face and stared at her hands still holding onto his shirt instead.

"But how? Deep blue is so powerful, and what if Nemuri doesn't even help us?" Hanyuu asked. Pai removed his hand and replaced it under her chin forcing her to look back up at him.

"It will be alright" he repeated confidently and gently pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled back and release her chin she was blushing a deep red.

"Lets go, everyone will be waiting" Pai said and led Hanyuu by the hand out of the small cave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The group were standing in the middle of a street surrounded by a crowd of people, a lot of them seemed to be young girls crowding around Kish.

"Yay Kish is back!" one cried happily

"Where is Pai? Did he make it back too?" someone else called

"Who are they?" a few others asked pointing towards the humans. Kish stepped forward to explain.

"These are our new friends, they are going to help us save this planet!" he exclaimed, this caused more questions.

"But what about Earth? Aren't we going to live there?"

"They're humans! There are evil!"

"Its ok, they're on our side" Tart said trying to stop them from getting out of hand.

"Is this because of that monster?! Did she say we need these humans?!" one woman spat pointing an accusing finger at Anju and the crowd began glaring and curing towards the little girl clinging to Kish scared.

"Nii-nii!" Anju wailed pleading Kish to make them stop.

"Ooh listen to that! 'nii-nii!' that little monster is using our precious hero Kishu!" one girl who was obviously a Kish fan girl yelled mocking Anju. Kish glared back at them.

"Now listen! Stop abusing my sister! Now get out of our way!" he yelled pushing through the crowd as they continued on their way to Tart and Pai's house.

They reached the small stone building and Tart walked in first.

"Hello!? Anyone home?" he called, a senile old man, with greyish purple hair wearing a plain white shirt and dark brown trousers slowly walked in and looked at them all.

"Hi grandpa!" Tart smiled happily, the old man jumped a little as if he had only just realised they were there.

"Where are mom and dad?" Tart asked noticing his parents seemed to be missing.

"Huh? What do you mean 'where are they'? Where are we now?" he asked looking around confused.

"Um, grandpa we're in our house…" Tart replied sweat dropping. The young alien boy turned to the humans and whispered "Don't mind him he's a little crazy"

"Oh, so we are, I thought we were flying around aimlessly in space…" Grandpa mumbled.

"…Right… so I'm guessing mom and dad went out, right?" Tart asked

"Yes I think they did, they left your old Grandpa all alone, with no one in the world and the shadows have been chasing me again" the old man said a little annoyed.

"Hiya no da da I'm Tart's girlfriend na no da!" Pudding squealed running up to the old man happily.

"Why hello little one, if you're planning on marring our young Taru-taru and getting in my will, you'd better hurry. I might drop dead any minute, with any luck" he smiled desirously back.

"You're funny na no da!" Pudding giggled. The door opened and Pai and Hanyuu walked in.

"Why if it isn't my grandson Pai my, my you've grown so much, and look you've brought your friend Hanna" the old man smiled

"My name is Hanyuu" she seethed glaring at him.

"Yes, yes that's what I said Hanna" he smiled back happily.

----------------------------------------------------------

A short while later the aliens and humans sat in a small room resting after making a plan. The came a knock at the door.

"Hey Taru-taru can you get the door? I would but I think I'm having a heart attack" Grandpa called "Yup, defiantly a heart attack… help by the way!"

"Are you going to do anything?" Ichigo asked looking at Pai and Tart.

"Nope, he always thinks he's having a heart attack, or dieing in some other way" the oldest of the two said.

"Help!"

"Well what about if he really is having one?" Mint asked

"Help!"

"Then it would be Pai's fault since he's the oldest here" Tart replied

"Help!"

"But what about if you just left him and he died?" Ichigo asked

"Why won't anyone help?!"

"Then we wouldn't have an annoying old man always wondering around our house and eating all of our food" Pai said

"Boys help your Grandpa!"

The knock came at the door again Pai sighed and got up and left the room. He walked past the old man who was lying on the floor shaking.

"Are you alright?" Pai asked only with half interested.

"Yup I'm good" Grandpa smiled sitting up. Pai opened the door and stared in shock, Deep blue stood outside with a number of armed men.

"Hello traitors" he smiled and then turned to his men. "Get them" he ordered. The soldiers rushed in and surrounded them.

"Now if you would kindly come with us willingly, there will be no need for bloodshed" Deep blue grinned, he could see that they were heavily outnumbered and wouldn't try anything. He glanced at Hanyuu, and smirked at her.

"Release that one" he ordered the man holding onto Hanyuu let go and shoved her towards Deep blue.

"Well done Number three, you have completed my wishes" Deep blue said to Hanyuu.

"What are you talking about?!" Pai yelled furiously.

"This girl has been working for me all of this time, she led my men here" Deep blue explained still smirking evilly.

"Hanyuu onee-chan doesn't work for you! She's a good guy like us na no da! Pudding yelled angrily.

"Oh but she does, her going into that cave was the signal for my men to follow her to where you were gathering" the evil dark man grinned.

"Hanyuu how could you?!" Ichigo screamed at the person she had believed to be her friend.

"I have to save my siblings…" Hanyuu muttered staring at the floor.

"Heh, take them away and put them into the prison" Deep blue smirked, and looked at Anju "I see you have also brought me the second part of that creature, this is fantastic"

"You said Chie could stay with me" Hanyuu reminded him pointing the Chie.

"Oh yes, well I see no reason why not to, she is merely a worthless child anyway" Deep blue said, the soldiers released Chie and she ran to Hanyuu frightened.

"Hanyuu I thought you were my friend!" Pai yelled as they were dragged away. Hanyuu picked up Chie and followed Deep blue out of the small house, trying to block the people she had betrayed out of her mind.

Grandpa stood up in the now empty house staring blankly. "They left me!" he cried furiously "How dare they leave an old man alone! I could die any minute!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- ok the end was rushed but please review!


	22. Hanyuu

"How could Hanyuu do this to us?!" Ichigo wailed, they had been thrown into a small while room, with no furniture and the only way out was the large silver metal door that was securely locked.

"Pai, are you alright?" Lettuce asked timidly kneeling down to where Pai was slumped in the corner.

"Ever since I met her when we were twelve she's always hated Deep blue for killing her sister Nerine, why is she doing this?" he mumbled, obviously extremely hurt by all of this.

"Pai you used to be completely loyal to Deep blue, maybe he's promised her something like her promised to save our race" Tart suggested.

"I'm worried about Anju, what if he has already joined her with Nemuri?" Lettuce asked with a mournful face.

"No! She's fine!" Kish yelled angrily "She's… she has to be alright!"

"Kish, you're right, I think she's ok too" Ichigo smiled talking a hold of his hand gently, he stared at her face and gave a very small smiled in return.

---------------------------------------------------------.

Hanyuu walked into a large grand room. On the light blue walls there were pictures of Deep blue and the floor was made up of darker blue tiles. She stopped when she reached the middle of the room and knelt down.

"What is it master?" she asked with a sigh staring blankly at the floor.

"You know Number-three, I was a little concerned when you became overly emotional about this situation, but you have completed your mission perfectly" Deep blue smiled evilly, looking down at the girl in front of him.

"Hanyuu…" she muttered

"Pardon?" he questioned

"Master my name is Hanyuu"

"That was the name that foolish Nerine gave you. All of you are named after the order you were born in"

"You are going to release the other experiments, right master?" Hanyuu asked hopefully.

"When I have the Mithra's powers, then there will be no need to keep them here" Deep blue said not interested.

"Thank you" Hanyuu smiled at him happily.

"Although… you did tell them too much, you were really trying to help them" Deep blue growled, he face becoming menacing.

"Master?" Hanyuu whimpered worriedly, staring up at him with fear shown in her red eyes.

"So, in order to show your loyalty to me, I have another task for you" Deep blue smirked, grinning evilly down at her.

"W-what do I have to do…?" Hanyuu asked shakily. The door to the room opened and a guard entered dragging Pai who had his hands bound behind his back. Hanyuu stood up staring at him as her eyes filled with tears. Pai simply glared hatefully at her.

"If you kill this boy right here, right now, I'll forgive you for disobeying me" Deep blue smirked handing her a small sword. Hanyuu stared at it, and then at Pai as the tears ran down her cheeks. Her face scrunched up and turned into a glare as she turned around.

"You bastard! I'm not going to kill Pai-kun!" she screamed at Deep blue throwing the sword onto the floor, he simply smiled back cunningly.

"Why? Because you have feelings for him?" he grinned at her

"Why are you doing this?!" Hanyuu yelled back at him, not making any attempt to stop her tears.

"I just want to hear you say it" he smirked, Hanyuu stood there glaring at him, not wanting to look at Pai. "Come on, if you don't I'll simply kill him myself" Deep blue smirked. "Now look straight at him and say it"

Hanyuu turned around slowly, forcing her eyes up at Pai, she winced seeing the look of hatred on his face directed at her.

"I love you…" She mumbled so quiet it could hardly be heard by Deep blue who was standing right next to her now.

"Speak up, you're mumbling" Deep blue ordered smirking he was really enjoying this. He stared expectantly at the girl, who seemed to be frozen, her body shaking, her long elfin ears dropping so low that they touched her shoulders and tears running down her face. "You don't want him to die, now do you?" the evil man asked, nodding to the guard holding onto Pai, the guard pulled a knife from his belt and held it against Pai's throat.

"PAI I LOVE YOU!" Hanyu screamed at the top of her lungs with her eyes screwed shut. Pai stared at her for a moment in shock, then glared at her again.

"If you do, why have you done this to everyone? Even to Anju?" he growled threatening.

"Oh yes, that is a good question" Deep blue grinned looking back at Hanyuu "So why, hmm?" he teased. When she didn't answer, his face fell, but only for a moment.

"No matter, this is becoming a little dull, lets turn it up a bit. Number-three, kill him" Deep blue ordered. Hanyuu simply glared at him through her tear stained face.

"I would never kill Pai-kun!" she screamed at him furiously.

"I think you will actually, for you see if you do not kill him, I'll kill her" Deep blue announced, another guard entered holding Chie in his arms.

"Chie! … you! You can't!" Hanyuu wailed terrified.

"Now this is quite a dilemma isn't it? You have to choose who dies, your childhood friend, or your daughter" Deep blue smirked.

"Daughter?" Pai asked stunned, staring at Hanyuu wide eyed. Deep blue looked at him with a questionable face, then he turned back to Hanyuu with an evil smile.

"You haven't told him, have you?" he asked grinning, she only stared with a horrified face at the floor.

"Who's the father?" Pai asked.

"I am" Deep blue said amusedly. Pai stared at Hanyuu with a sickened face.

"Hanyuu? Is this true?" he asked disgustedly.

"Pai he raped me! He wanted to breed children with Nemuri's cells with his own DNA!" Hanyuu screamed crying again.

"Why should I trust you? You betrayed all of us!" Pai snapped both extremely angry and upset.

"He raped me right after that fire you thought I died in! I'm sorry I lied to you before but please believe me!" she screamed hysterically, Pai only glared back at her.

"I suppose you haven't even told this child that you are her mother" Deep blue said looking at Chie. "Ah, this has all been so much fun, now kill him!" he said again picking up the sword lying on the floor and holding it out to Hanyuu, she reached out with a shaking hand and took it from him and turned around facing Pai.

"I'm sorry Pai-kun" Hanyuu whimpered walking up to him with the sword, she held the sword in front of his chest and lunged forward…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- sorry for the short-ish chapter, and for the major cliffhanger there, but I'm updating fast! Woo! This must be the fastest one I've ever done!

So who's thinks Hanyuu will kill Pai? What will happen?

Oh and I would personally like to sing 'zippity doo da' for reaching way over 100 reviews! Wow I've never had so many! I love all of you reviewers! You always make me feel so happy! (cries from happiness)

So like always please review ni ba! Sorry this chapter didn't have Anju in it, but she'll be in the next one, we're almost coming to the end of the story!


	23. Anju will be strong

Pai closed his eyes preparing himself for the pain that was about to come

Pai closed his eyes preparing himself for the pain that was about to come. He gasped when he felted the blade pierce into his… arm? He opened his eyes and stared at the sword embedded into his upper left arm and blood running down. Hanyuu was shaking as she stared at the wound caused that she had caused.

"Number-three, what are you waiting for?! Kill him!" Deep blue yelled, furious that she had stopped. She ripped the sword back out, making Pai gasp in pain and hold the blade back up near his chest to try again, though her hands were badly shaking.

"Hanyuu look in my hand!" Pai growled at her, she stared at him confused, but did so anyway and glanced around him to where his hands were bound behind his back. Pai summoned a small object; Hanyuu took it from him and stared at it, as tears began to fall down her face once more.

"You remember that don't you? Remember when we were kids" Pai mumbled still somewhat glaring at her, Hanyuu looked from him and back to the thing in her hands. It was a small rocked in the shape of a heart, most of its pink paint seemed to have worn off and it was now grey with traces of its old colour.

"Y-you kept this… all this time?" she chocked out

* * *

"This way Pai!" Hanyuu called running into one of the small caves

"Hey where are we going?" he asked as he flew after her

"I left something really cool here yesterday" she replied crouching down and peered behind a large rock. "Found it!" she grinned happily standing up and brushing the dirt from her knees. She walked back over to Pai holding something behind her back.

"Ok, close your eyes and hold out your hands" Hanyuu grinned, Pai did as he was told and felt something hard being placed in his hands. "Ok open your eyes" she said, Pai did and looked down to find a pink heart shaped rock.

"Did you make this?" He asked smiling up at her

"Yup, it kind of took a while though cause I had to find some paint to colour it" Hanyuu smiled sheepishly before continuing "I made it for you cause you're my only and best friend"

"Thank you" Pai said smiling giving for a small hug.

* * *

Hanyuu lowered the sword and gripped the stone in her other hand tighter, she stared into Pai's eyes as tears silently slid down her face, Pai gave her a small smile.

"Kill him!" Deep blue ordered again.

"…No" Hanyuu managed to say still looking at her friend. "I won't… I quit" she stated turning around slowly and glaring at the man.

"What?" he asked growling in anger.

"I'm not doing anything for you anymore" she said shakily, but gaining more and more confidence.

"But I'll kill the child!" Deep blue yelled

"No… I don't want this anymore…" Hanyuu muttered staring at her reflection in the sword's polished metal. "I don't want to be a guinea pig for you to experiment on and control anymore…" she said, changing her grip on the weapon so that the blade was facing her "…I want to end this" she stated before plunging the sword into her own stomach. Gasping in pain she dropped to the floor shaking for a moment as blood formed a small pool around her, with her hands still clutching the sword's handle and the heart shaped rock.

Pai stared at her in horror, desperately wanting to kneel down beside her and hold her in his arms, but the guard behind him with a firm grip on him, made sure that wouldn't happen.

"Han-chan!" Chie screamed crying.

Deep blue calmly walked over and bent down, taking a hold of the sword's handle, with one vicious yank, he pulled it out of Hanyuu's body and admired the blood dripping from the blade.

"What a pity" he stated blankly "Although, she was always a trouble maker" he turned to the two guards still holding onto Pai and Chie. "Take him and lock him up with the others and put the child in one of the experiments prisons" Deep blue ordered, they nodded and lead away their prisoners.

* * *

"Let go of me nyuu!" Chie wailed as she was carried along a white and plain corridor, like the ones in a hospital. "I want onee-chan!" she cried fighting against the man.

A group of people came along carrying a stretcher with a body in a body bag. The guard stopped them and asked "What happened?"

"Number-32 killed one of her carers" the nurse said glancing back at the body "rather nasty this time, she completely tore him apart, it took us a while to gather all of the body parts" she said grimly.

"Can you take this one to a cell? I might be needed if they haven't controlled her yet" the guard said as he handed Chie over to the woman.

"Oh, she's Number- 24, right?" she asked looking down at Chie who was tucking her head under the woman's chin scared, he nodded and walked down in the direction they had come from.

"Chie no wannas go in the prisons nyuu, Chie will be loney in there nyuu" the little girl wailed "Chie wanna go with friends nyuu" she said clinging onto the nurse.

"I can't let you go back with the others but I could let you stay with me" she smiled back at the girl in her arms.

"Okies Nyuu" Chie sighed resting her head on the woman's chest and she was carried along a few corridors and up a set of stairs until they came to a small office room. Chie was set down on a leather swivel chair and she watched as the nurse walked over to a closet and returned with a Anju's black cat toy. Chie took the toy handed to her and stared at it.

"Kitty-chan is An-chan's nyuu" she said looking confused.

"The little girl with green hair told me to give it to you before they took her away" the nurse explained. Chie's eyes filled with tears that slowly slipped down her face and she hugged the toy to her body. The nurse watched her helplessly, not knowing what to do.

"Hey… please stop crying little one" she soothed rubbing Chie's back comfortingly.

"Let me out! I'll give you all the toast you want!" a voice cried from inside the cupboard.

"Who's that nyuu?" Chie asked sniffling, wiping her wet eyes and nose on the back of her hand and rubbing it clean on her dress.

"It's the toaster you were carrying when you were captured" the older woman replied, Chie's eyes widened, her eyes pricked up and her whole face brightened.

"Get him out nyuu!" Chie ordered, pointing to the cupboard, the nurse nodded and walked over, opening the cupboard.

"Whoa finally! Its really horrible in there, you should clean it out" Talkie Toaster said as he was lifting into the arms of the nurse and carried over to the little girl. Chie took the toaster and gave it a small hug. Then she had something she didn't usually have, an idea. She stared at the toaster, then at the nurse.

"Chie is sorry nyuu" Chie said looking up at the woman.

"For wha-" before she could even finish, Chie threw Talkie right at her face with a lot of strength, giving a loud screech she fell to the floor clutching her head in pain. Chie picked the toaster back up and forced it down onto her head again.

"For that nyuu" Chie said, holding the toaster that was now slightly covered in blood.

"I refuse to be used as a weapon!" Talkie Toaster yelled angrily.

"Aw, but we make a good team nyuu!" Chie whined grabbing a key card she had seen on the nearby table before walking out of the room with Talkie in her arms, leaving the barely conscious woman lying on the floor moaning in pain.

* * *

"Nii-nii! Nii-nii!" Anju whimpered as tears ran down her cheeks, she had no idea where she was, since she had lost her eyesight again and now everywhere she looked all she could see was darkness. Whenever Anju tried to move she found that she couldn't and that she was strapped down onto some sort of table.

"Nii-nii save me" she cried straining against the straps holding her down.

"I believe that you will find that your beloved 'nii-nii' won't be able to save you this time" a dark voice, who she instantly recognised as Deep blue, cackled.

"You're wrong! Nii-nii will come!" Anju yelled, her fear evolving into rage, she winced when he placed his hand against the side of her face. "Where's Nemuri-sama?! And why can't I talk to the other one you mean girly bastard?!" Anju snarled at him angrily, she screamed in pain as a knife stabbed into her arm.

"You shouldn't talk to your master like that!" Deep blue seethed, pulling the knife up and plunging it back down.

"Y-you're not my master!" Anju growled trying to resist the urge to cry out for her brother knowing he would just laugh at her.

"I soon will be master of everything, and the part of the creature inside you will not come because I have the crystal with me" the man stated moving the knife around making the stab wound bigger. Deep blue stared at her face, tears of pain silently rolling down her face with her teeth clenched and her eyes shut tightly. "Aren't you going to scream for your precious 'nii-nii'? Doesn't it hurt?" he asked.

"I know nii-nii can't come, I wanna show him I can do things for myself" Anju stated.

"You're way too cocky you little bitch" Deep blue growled, lifting the knife and plunging it down into her wrist. Anju gasped in pain but did no more.

'This is just like that time' she thought, remember the time when Kish had left her and her father had tortured her to death, though she hoped this wouldn't have the same outcome of her being disembowelled. Although, if she died and went back in time again, she could just try harder the next time. Anju knew that Deep blue wouldn't kill her, instead her would rejoin her with the real Nemuri and then steal her powers and kill everyone. She wondered if she forced her neck upwards could she strangle herself with the strap around her neck and kill herself, yes she would try harder next time, and not let Hanyuu betray them.

"Oh, by the way, that stupid friend of yours turned against me, and killed herself" Deep blue mentioned wondering if she would cry if she thought Hanyuu was dead.

"Han-chan died?" Anju whimpered as more tears slid down her face. She remained silent for a few minutes while thinking, and Deep blue simply watched her fascinated. Anger swept over her again as she yelled, "You're lying! I can sense Han-chan! I can sense all the experiments, they're really sad cause you and everyone here is mean to them! I won't give up so I can save them all, all my friends and nii-nii and Ichi onee-chan! So I'm gonna be strong for nii-nii!"

"You're annoying me now!" Deep blue yelled stabbing the kinfe back down into her wrist and twisting the blade around, watching as blood pored out. When she didn't react as he wanted he moved to her face and began slicing her cheeks.

"…N-nii-nii, are you watching? This is how much stronger I have become… no matter what happens I won't give up" Anju whimpered.

* * *

"Is anyone here?!" Hanyuu cried looking around, she found that she was standing alone in a seemly never-ending field of flowers. "Hello?!" she called again, beginning to get scared.

"Hello Hanyuu" a soft voice said, Hanyuu turned around to see, a girl around the same age of fifteen standing a small distance away, she had long blood red hair that reached her waist, blood red eyes that shimmered with happiness, and she wore a plain black knee length dress and a red ribbon wrapped around her neck.

"Onee-chan…" Hanyuu gasped, staring in awe at the girl she had been cloned from, Nerine. She ran forwards to embrace her sister, but found she couldn't, she ran even faster through the flowers but it was if she wasn't moving at all. Nerine gave her a small smile and explained.

"You can't reach me yet, you're still in the world of the living and I am not"

"I'm not dead?" Hanyuu asked, with a confused and saddened expression on her face and Nerine nodded. "Then why are you here?" she asked, as tears slowly slid down her face.

"I know that you wanted to free your siblings but betraying your friends wasn't the right way" Nerine scolded in a gently tone, knowing that Hanyuu was already deeply hurt by what she had done.

"What do I do then? I really want everything to stop I can't take this anymore. I want to come with you" Hanyuu cried.

"Han-chan you have so much to live for, just try your best ok and help save Nemuri and Anju" Nerine said still smiling.

"But I can't save Nemuri, that will make Anju disappear" Hanyuu muttered rubbing at her stinging eyes.

"Just promise me that you'll do your best for Anju ok? Its her choice what happens"

"Ok…" Hanyuu said, her eyes widened in horror as Nerine began to disappear, she ran forwards again but tripped over landing on her stomach.

"No! onee-chan take me with you!" she screamed reaching out her hands.

"I'm sorry, you can't come with me you have a place to return to, I love you Hanyuu" Nerine smiled as she disappeared.

* * *

Hanyuu felt as if she was lying down, and she was aware that her stomach badly hurt. She forced her eyes open with a lot of trouble and found that she was lying in a bed.

"Oh good, you're awake" a woman's voice said kindly, Hanyuu blinked slowly in confusion then turned her head to face the voice's owner. Her eyes met a woman, probably not that much older than herself sitting on a chair beside the bed, she had long dark blue hair tied up into a plat and light green eyes watching her from behind a pair of glasses. She wore a white lab coat over a pale green strap dress.

"I'm alive?" Hanyuu chocked out trying to sit up a little, she screeched as pain flared up all over her lower body.

"Don't move, lay still otherwise you'll disturb your wound" the woman said gently lowering Hanyuu back down. And taking a soaked cloth out of a bowl of water that was sitting on the bedside table. "I need to check you're wound, I think its bleeding again" she said carefully lifting the bed covers off of Hanyuu. The red haired girl glanced down at herself and found that she was completely naked and that bandages had been wrapped around her lower body and they were soaked with blood.

"Where are my cloths?" Hanyuu muttered irritably

"We had to remove them to treat you" the nurse explained as she untied the knot in the bandages and gently began unwrapping them, Hanyuu mumbled something unintelligible and rested her head back on the pillows, glaring up at the white ceiling above.

"You're very lucky to be alive" the nurse said softly, Hanyuu looked down at herself again and grimaced at the bright red, painful looking wound, it had been sown up but was large and still bleeding. "I'm sorry but this will hurt" the nurse said, taking the cloth and gently pressing it on the wound. Hanyuu screamed in pain and tried to sit up again, the nurse pushed her back down and held her arms firmly so that in her struggling she wouldn't hurt herself even more.

"Its ok calm down, you're alright" she soothed gently releasing her and wrapping fresh bandages around Hanyuu's body.

"You call this being alright?!" Hanyuu snapped angrily "Why couldn't you of just left me to die?!"

"…Deep blue wanted you to watch with the others when he rejoins the little girl with the alien" the nurse said quietly, starring down at her lap.

"Is that why he hasn't killed them yet? He wants to gloat about winning?!" Hanyuu asked miserably.

"I don't know…"

"I should of just died! I don't want to live anymore!" Hanyuu muttered glaring at the woman, forcing her body to sit up and ignore the pain.

"You have to rest!" the nurse ordered grabbing Hanyuu's arms, she pushed her away, and manages to get out of the bed, standing up shakily.

"Why? I'm going to die anyways" Hanyuu growled, "I have to save Anju!"

"I can't let you go!" the nurse yelled in a threatening tone, blocking the way between Hanyuu and the door.

"I have to save Anju, and I will kill anyone who gets in my way!" Hanyuu muttered staggering towards the woman. The nurse backed away slightly, becoming scared. She ran towards the door to call for security. Hanyuu looked at the wall to her side, staring at the lead piping that ran along the wall, she moved towards it, grasping onto it and with one vicious yank, she ripped a long piece from the wall. She ran after the nurse not caring for her state of nudity. Hanyuu caught up with her and smashed the pipe against the woman's head, the nurse gave a scream of pain and slumped down to the floor. Hanyuu raised the pipe above her head before forcing in back down onto the woman's head, blood splattered as Hanyuu repeated beating the helpless woman to death.

Hanyuu dropped the pipe and leaned against the wall, panting heavily and she growled in pain as her wound began bleeding again.

* * *

"We have to get out of here" Ryou sighed pacing around the small room trying, and failing, to think of a plan to escape. Pai had been returned but he hadn't told them about what had happened to Hanyuu, he looked sadly at the heart shaped rock that the guard had kindly picked up for him, seeing us at it useless.

"I just wish something would come, anything!" Ryou wailed, he didn't head the door behind him open, or noticed the excited looks of everyone.

"Chie!" Ichigo cried happily running forward and pushing past the blonde.

"Yeah, even Chie, I wish she would come" Ryou sighed.

"Chie you have a key card!?" Pai asked astonished.

"Yeah Chie with a key card would be useful…" Ryou muttered then he realised, he spun around to see Chie standing in the doorway, holding the key card in hand and the cat toy and Talkie Toaster in the other arm.

"Chie I'm so happy you're ok!" Ichigo exclaimed happily hugging the small girl.

"Heehee, Chie is happy she found you all, it took forever nyuu" Chie sighed tiredly, handing the key card to Pai who looked at it with great interest. Kish noticed the cat toy.

"Where's Anju? When did you get that?" he asked worriedly gesturing to the toy.

"Dunno nyuu, a nursey gave Chie An-chan's kitty, she said that An-chan tolds her that she wanted Chie to have kitty" Chie explained sadly.

"We have to find Anju!" Kish exclaimed

"I know where the little girl is" Talkie Toaster announced. Everyone stared at the small machine surprised.

"You do?! Where?!" Kish asked hopefully.

"Oh no, you don't get it that easily, I'll tell you if everyone eats ten slices of toast each" the toaster bargined.

"Alright!" Kish agreed.

**Ten slices of toast later**

"So where is Anju?" Ichigo asked finishing her last slice.

"Well I overheard two women and a man talking and one of them said" the toaster explained.

"Said what?" Kish asked impatiently.

"Eat twenty more slices each" Talkie Toaster announced, everyone sighed.

**Twenty slices of toast later**

"My tummy can't take anymore na no da" Pudding wailed, rubbing her fully stomach.

"Me either" Tart moaned

"Well?!" Kish asked getting rather annoyed now.

"Well I overheard two woman and a man talking and one of them said that Deep blue had taking the little girl to the dead alien which is…"

"Which is where?!" Kish asked angrily.

"Eat thirty more slices each" the toaster announced, Kish yelled out in anger, summoning his dragon swords and grabbing the toaster.

"Look you stupid little bastard, either you tell us where Anju is or I'll turn you into scrap metal!" he threatened.

"Ok, ok! They took the little girl to the centre of the lab! Its apparently on the bottom floor!" Talkie Toaster wailed, Kish, pleased with this information handed the toaster back to Chie.

* * *

After wandering around some corridors the group heard a loud scream, they rushed to where it had sounded from and found Hanyuu standing over a woman's body. She was now wearing the pale green dress she had stolen from the nurse she had killed before.

"Hanyuu, you're alive!" Pai exclaimed happily, though the rest of them glared at her. She simply glared back and turned to walk away.

"Hanyuu, where are you going?!" Lettuce asked

"I'm going to rescue Anju! I promised onee-chan I would!" she stated not looking at them. "I'll even if I have to kill Deep blue by myself! I'll rescue her!" she turned around glaring at them all with a psychotic expression. "That's right, I'll go kill him right now!"

"Hanyuu please calm down…" Ichigo pleaded, the way her friend was behaving scared her.

"While you guys cry about how helpless you are, I'll go take care of Deep blue and save Anju. I'll go find him right now and kill him" Hanyuu muttered.

"No you won't" Ichigo stated walking towards Hanyuu "You'll just get yourself killed, we need Nemuri. But if you die that will only make defeating Deep blue less likely to happen!"

"I know how much pain Anju has been through!" Hanyuu yelled back at her, backing away. "Her mother died, her father believing that it was her fault and trying to kill her and made her lose her eyesight, bullied by the whole city and blamed for the Geostigma, Pancake and her aunt Mayu dieing and her only brother being sent away to fight on a planet so far away… and despite all of that, I know that she tried her best to be strong without giving in! I won't let such a good girl suffer anymore!" Hanyuu yelled turning away, but Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"Hold it right there" Ichigo stated, tightening her grip on Hanyuu who glared back hatefully at her.

"Let go Ichigo" Hanyuu muttered

"If you attack Deep blue, you'll be killed"

"I'm prepared for that, I don't care if I live or die anymore" Hanyuu stated trying to pull away from her.

"No, what you really want is for everything to go back to normal and that everyone can live happily again, you don't want to die" Ichigo said calmly.

"Out of my way!" Hanyuu yelled furiously raising the blood covered, lead pipe above her head. "If you get in my way I'll kill you first!"

"Lets see you do it then" Ichigo persisted smirking back.

"You think I'm kidding, don't you?" Hanyuu asked glaring "I will do it you know, I'll kill anyone who gets in my way"

"Then do it!" Ichigo said

"No Ichigo! Hanyuu is serious!" Kish yelled moving forwards, but Pai grabbed his shoulder, the younger alien stared confused at the older one.

"Ichigo will be fine Kish" Pai stated, knowing that Hanyuu wouldn't kill her friends.

"I hate you!" Hanyuu screamed smashing the pipe into Ichigo's head, she yelped in pain as a little blood dripped on the floor.

"Are you better now?" Ichigo asked staring at Hanyuu wiping the blood from side of her face with her hand, guessing that she would calm down after hurting someone. Hanyuu took a few deep breaths and dropped the pipe on the floor.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Kish asked concerned as he walked over to Ichigo and checked her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered "A little bruised but I think I'm ok"

* * *

Cybil kitty- hey lookies, a super long chapie for you, you'd better give me reviews cause I spent so long on this! and I think Hanyuu went a bits crazy in this, sorry but it was fun, and I think Chie and Talkie Toaster make a great team!

Heehee please review ni ba!


End file.
